First Hope
by LeafRose
Summary: This is my first fanfic and basically it is what I think would have happened if Harry had been found way earlier when some of those incidents happened when he was in school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mistakes Have Consequences

**I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I have finally gotten the time pattern right. I hope this is easier for everyone to understand and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

**Please, review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. does. I just love to write.**

"But, sir,-" the nine-year old boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes said as he was cut off once again.

"No, you have caused too many problems this time I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your family," Principal Lucas said.

"Please," the boy pleaded, fear emanating from his voice and eyes.

He almost looked like he was going to let him off, but then, a man burst through the door. The man was holding a stick in the air and was pointing at the man.

"Obliviate!" the man said. Principal Lucas's face went blank and the boy stared at him in awe.

"Okay, you're free to go back to class now. Oh, sorry, I mean you're free to go with your uncle, Harry."

"Sorry, kid, didn't mean to spring this on you, but you need to come with me, okay?" the man asked as he bent down in front of him.

"Am I in trouble? Because I promise I didn't do anything, I was just running away from my cousin and his friends' who were trying to beat me up and I just landed on the roof."

"I know, Harry, and you aren't in trouble," the man replied, but looked him over like he was really sad or in pain. "Who did this to you?"

"Did what? I'm fine," Harry said, defensively. He knew that if he talked bad about his family in anyway he was going to beat even more and he wouldn't get to eat for the next week.

"Son, it's okay to tell me. You aren't going back to that place," he said. He shook his head and he sighed. "Well, my name is Remus Lupin, Harry. I was best friends' with you're dad and mum when we were in school."

His eyes widened in shock and he said, "But my mum and dad died."

Remus nodded and looked at the Principal concerned.

"Will you come with me, Harry?" he asked. "It isn't exactly safe to talk about the stuff we need to talk about here."

Harry nodded and asked, "Are you going to take me home?"

Remus shook his head with a glare. "Harry, if I have my way, you will never have to go there again. No, we're going to a place called Hogwarts and we're going to get you healthy so you can be safe."

He nodded and asked, "Sir, what did you do to that man?"

Remus laughed and said, "Harry, call me Remus, I would like to think that I could be your friend like I was to your parents." Harry nodded and he replied, "I made your principal forget that we were ever here."

"But how?"

"With magic, of course."

"Magic doesn't exist," Harry said. "Uncle Vernon says that magic is wrong and that he won't have any talk of that nonsense."

"Harry, you can't believe everything people tell you, especially a pair of muggles like your Aunt and Uncle. Harry, you're a wizard. Your parents were two of the greatest wizards I've ever known and they went to a school called Hogwarts where students go when they turn eleven years old for training and knowledge."

Harry nodded and tried to absorb this, but he said, "I'm not a wizard, I can't be."

"We'll see, Harry," Remus said. "Are you ready?"

Harry looked at this man, Remus, that he had just met and nodded. He didn't know why, but he trusted him and Harry wanted to know about his parents.

Remus led him to the front entrance of the school and they walked out the door.

"Harry," Remus said as he looked down at him. "Will you hold on to my arm very tightly please and don't let go?"

Harry nodded and gripped Remus's right arm as tight as he could. They started spinning really fast and then, the school and everything else wasn't visible anymore. Harry closed his eyes tightly as he felt his body feel like it had been sucked through a vortex.

When he felt his feet were firmly on the ground, Harry opened his eyes and saw a whole bunch of shops around us.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in Hogsmeade, Harry."

Harry nodded and Remus led them to what looked like a gate that seemed to lead up to a huge castle. Remus stood at the gate for a second, but it wouldn't budge.

"Well, looks like I'll have to send for us to be led up to the castle."

Harry nodded, confused, but interested as Remus took out his wand again.

"Expecto Patronum," he said as a silvery wolf erupted from his wand. It stood in front of them and Remus said. "Find someone to let us through, but it cannot be Professor Snape or Filch." The wolf ran away and Remus said, "Well, it'll take a few minutes for someone to get that so would you like anything, Harry?"

He was parched and starved, but he was used to it so he shook his head and they sat down to wait.

It didn't take as long as he thought for someone to come down and let them through. Remus seemed to let out a sigh of relief as he saw the huge man.

"Hagrid, good it's you, I need you to let me through. Dumbledore is expecting me and I need to discuss something with him."

"Sure thing, Professor Lupin," the man named Hagrid said. "Who's this with you?"

"I can't tell you, Hagrid. It's up to Dumbledore to do that." Hagrid nodded and let them through. Harry followed them up to the now huge castle and they walked up to huge door and they walked through.

Remus led him upstairs as Hagrid said, "I'll catch up with you guys at dinner if you're staying, Remus."

"I don't know yet," he replied as he led him further. "Harry, this castle moves a lot so you need to follow me very closely, understand?"

Harry nodded and they walked up several sets of stairs and when they stopped, they were standing in front of a huge opening.

"Looks like he's expecting us," Remus muttered and they walked up the stairs and he stopped and knocked on a door.

An old voice called, "Come in."

Remus went in and Harry followed behind him.

"Headmaster," he said.

"Remus, what have you done?" the Headmaster asked, seriously.

"I know you only asked for me to go and look, but I couldn't leave him there. He was getting ready to get in trouble for something that wasn't his fault and then, well, Harry step forward."

He did and the older man gasped. Harry felt the two gazes on him, but he couldn't look up and see the pity and sympathy in them.

"You poor boy," the older man muttered. "Harry, look up please."

He did and saw the Headmasters' face for the first time. It was calm, but he could sense the anger underneath that he was hiding. He nodded as he looked him over and he noticed that he kept looking at Remus.

"Sir," Harry whispered.

"Yes, Harry."

"I don't mean to be any trouble, but could I please use a restroom?" he asked.

"Harry, never be afraid to ask anything that concerns your health or discomfort." He nodded and Remus led him to a side room that led to a bathroom. He was quick, but only for fear that he would miss something.

Harry walked back out to see two ladies in the room along with Remus and Professor Dumbledore, he was thinking that was who the old man was. Feeling shy with the gazes on me, he went and stood next to Remus.

"Harry, this is Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey."

"Hi," he tried to say, but it came out as a whisper.

They smiled at him and Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry, would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"That would be nice, sir, if it isn't too much of burden."

"Never, Harry, we'll all meet in the Great Hall. Would you mind following Professor McGonagall down?"

He shook his head and followed her down the stairs and out of the office.

"You seem afraid, Mr. Potter."

"I am, ma'am, I've never seen someplace this big and I've never had so many people paying attention to me at one time without it meaning I was getting ready to be beat for being in trouble," Harry said, but then realized what he had said and looked down.

He heard the Professor gasp and then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you will never have to face those people again, you're safe now."

He nodded and followed her the rest of the way down the stairs. They walked down a hall that led to a pair of doors. She opened them and led the way inside the biggest room he had ever seen. It had four tables long enough to seat a lot more people than he could possibly think and then, sitting at the top of the table with Professor McGonagall and the rest of the teachers was Dumbledore.

"Come, Harry, I do believe you can sit wherever you like." He nodded and looked at the tables. Of all of them, the one right next to him on the right felt the most right. He sat down and plates of food appeared in front of him.

He looked up at Professor Dumbledore and he nodded for him to eat.

Harry looked at all the foreign food and took a little bit of everything and started with what he knew. When he finished, the food disappeared and was replaced with dessert. He felt that he hadn't done anything to deserve dessert, so he let it sit there until everyone else was finished. When the dessert disappeared, Remus walked over to him.

"Harry, could you follow me? I'm going to show you where you're going to sleep tonight and then, we are going to figure out where you are going to go tomorrow."

"Can't I just stay here?" he asked in a stage whisper.

"I'm sorry, but Hogwarts is closed to students until term starts and then, you won't be starting for another two years." He nodded, but Remus said, "Hey, don't look so down, you're going to probably end up with someone that is going to take care of you very well, okay?"

"Yes, but why is no one in school now? It's August 20 and I started school a week ago and so did Dudley."

"Yes, Harry, but Hogwarts term doesn't begin until September 1."

He nodded and followed Remus the rest of the way. They stopped in front of a portrait that had a fat lady in it.

"The password is Quidditch, Harry." He nodded and Remus repeated it to the fat lady and the portrait opened to reveal an open room.

"This is where you'll stay tonight, Harry, the facilities are behind that door on the right and we have already had the couch set up for you."

Harry nodded and said, "Remus, I don't have any clothes other than these."

Remus nodded and called, "Jigsaw."

A small something appeared and said, "Ahh, Mr. Lupin, what is it that Jigsaw can do for you."

"Could you look in the lost and found to see if there are any pajamas and clothing, Mr. Potter here can where tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter, if you ever need anything just call my name and I shall come."

"Thank you, Jigsaw," Harry said.

"Now, while we wait for Jigsaw to come back, Harry, how much do you know about the night your parents died."

"I don't know anything except that they died in a car crash," he replied.

Remus laughed a little at that and said, "I'm sorry, Harry, but your parents didn't die in a car crash."

"Oh," Harry said. "How did they die?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't tell you," he said. "But I believe Dumbledore is going to tell you some tomorrow."

Harry nodded and sat down on the comfortable couch.

Jigsaw appeared with a pop holding several articles of clothing.

"Thank you, Jigsaw," Harry said and Jigsaw bowed. He disappeared with a pop. "Remus, my parents died happily, didn't they? I mean, I've had dreams before and it's always the same thing, but I can never tell if it's my mum and dad or not."

"Harry," Remus said. "Your parents died the most bravest and happiest people ever and I'm sure they are proud of how strong you've been."

He smiled a little and walked back to the bathroom, as he changed he saw the scars and bruises and the bad coloring on his skin. The smile faded until he thought, 'no family is ever going to want me.' He left the bathroom and walked out to the room.

"Harry, I'm afraid I must go for the night, but I promise I will be back tomorrow and perhaps I could give you a tour of the castle."

"That would be really nice, Remus," Harry said as Remus smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Harry," he said as he left.

Harry sighed and laid down on the couch. It was, by far, the most comfortable couch he had ever slept on, but he didn't have much to compare to except his cot under the stairs. After thinking that he was so full, probably the most full he'd ever been, he fell asleep with no dreams at all for the first time in his life.

When he woke up the next morning, Harry was sure all of it had been a dream, but when he opened his eyes, he saw the red and gold room with the fire place and comfy chairs and the best couch in the world.

He sat up. He noticed now that someone was sitting in one of those arm chairs.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," the small man said. "My name is Professor Flitwick, I was sent up hear to make sure you made it to the Great Hall safely."

"Okay, sir, I'll just change real quick," he said and practically ran to the bathroom with the thought of food guiding him. When he came out, the small man led him down from the room and back down to the large room.

Harry sat down at the same table he had yesterday and breakfast food appeared. He, once again took a little of everything and ate slowly so the food would last longer. When he finished, he looked up at the table and saw Professor Dumbledore looking at him.

"Harry, would you please follow Professor McGonagall to see Madame Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked politely.

He nodded and Professor McGonagall stood and led him back up the stairs. This time they stopped on what he thought was the fourth floor, but he couldn't be sure because the stairs changed so much.

"Come along, Mr. Potter," she said and Harry followed inside a room that said Hospital Wing.

He stopped right inside the doors and said, "I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't know this is where we were going. I can't be checked on or given a physical or anything. If it gets back to my family, I'll be in serious trouble."

"Harry," said Professor McGonagall. She bent down slightly. "Don't be afraid. You are never going back to those people. You are safe."

Harry nodded and Professor McGonagall stood up, but Harry still looked down. He didn't like doctors. He hadn't been to one since he was five, when he started school. He followed the Professor and they were met by Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, would mind taking a seat on one of the cots, please?" she asked. He shook his head and sat down gingerly on to the bed. "Now, you're going to feel a slight tingling from head to toe, but that's normal. This is a diagnostics test to see how healthy you are." He wanted to protest, but he knew that he had to have this done.

The tingling happened and he knew immediately something was wrong as Madame Pomfrey started writing stuff down with a frown upon her face. He kept his head down and she looked at him.

"Mr. Potter, could you please remove your shirt?" Harry shook his head no and she asked, "Why not?"

"I cannot ever do that to another person. No one deserves to see what they did to me," he said, sullenly.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, I already know that the damage has been done, I just need to know how bad it is and what I can do to treat it."

Harry nodded and removed his shirt.

Professor McGonagall gasped and Harry felt his face as it burned with shame. Madame Pomfrey was trying to keep a straight face as she wrote everything down, but even he could see the pity and anger in her eyes.

Harry put his shirt back on and jumped off the bed.

"If you don't mind, Professor, I think I'll find my way back to Great Hall by myself."

"If that is what you want, then I will tell Professor Dumbledore and we will meet you in the Great Hall for lunch."

Harry only nodded as he left.

He walked down the stairs slowly and stopped suddenly as the steps started moving. He sat down and decided that it was best to just think while he was alone.

'Why me?' he thought. 'I didn't do anything to deserve this.' Silent tears ran down his face as he thought about everything he had learned today and yesterday. He tried to wipe his eyes fast as he heard footsteps on the stairs, but it was too late.

"Harry," a voice said. "Harry, what happened? Are you hurt?"

He looked up at the voice and saw it was Remus. He shook his head and Remus met him.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. How about we talk as we go to lunch?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and followed Remus down the stairs. "So what happened, Harry?"

"Have you seen my examination papers yet?" Harry asked and Remus shook his head no. "Well, basically, here," he said as they found a bathroom. Harry walked in and Remus followed him. "This is why I was crying." He removed his shirt and Remus gasped at the scars that covered his back and chest, also his bones were showing through his skin. "I saw the way Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were looking at me and I couldn't take it." He put his shirt back on.

"Harry, who did this to you?" Remus asked, calmly, but Harry could feel the underlined fury.

"I can't tell you or Dumbledore because if I go back there and they find out no one can help me."

"Harry, you aren't going back there," Remus said. "Now, please, tell me exactly who did to you?"

"My cousin and my Uncle Vernon," Harry replied.

Remus nodded and they walked back out the door and into the Great Hall.

"Harry, will you please come to my office after you have finished eating?" Dumbledore called from the High Table.

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied and sat down. As usual, he ate his fill, which was always little and waited through dessert.

After everyone finished eating, Harry followed Remus to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Harry sat down and Remus next to him.

"Harry, I have read Madame Pomfrey's examination and I'm truly sorry for what you had to face while you lived in that house."

"It's okay, Professor, it isn't your fault."

"I'm afraid it is, Harry, for I was the one that left you there all those years ago."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Feeling

**Posting all these updates so I can put a new chapter up soon. So enjoy and I promise not to take too long to post.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Harry had never felt so much anger at once before, but he did now. He stood up and screamed, "YOU LEFT ME THERE! I HAVE BEEN BEATEN, STARVED, AND YOU TRY TO TAKE CARE OF ME NOW!"

"Harry, calm down," Remus said and Harry looked at him. He saw the fear in Remus's eyes and nodded. He sat down.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but at the time, we had no where else to take you. We still don't. It is said that your parents' had a will, but we still have yet to find it." Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Dumbledore sighed and said, "Until we find your parents' will, you will have to choose a place in which you wish to stay."

"Can I stay here?"

"No, Harry, I'm sorry, but Hogwarts is a school and term will be starting soon."

Harry nodded and asked Remus, "Can I live with you?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm afraid I travel too much and I wouldn't be a good, safe place to live for you."

Harry nodded, sad, but asked, "What if I knew someone that would take me in?"

"Who would this be, Harry?"

"He comes over and talks to me when I work in the yard and when my aunt and uncle are away. He said his name is Sirius."

Remus gasped and mumbled, "Sirius."

"Harry, did this man have black hair and gray eyes?" He nodded and Dumbledore said, "Do you think if you called him, he would come?"

"He said so, but, Professor, he said he could get in a lot trouble for seeing me. Do you know what he meant?"

"Sirius Black, Harry, was the one that betrayed your parents."

"No, he didn't, Sirius told me what happened that night. How he wasn't their secret something anymore because they had switched it to someone named Peter Pettigrew because someone had said he could do it. He didn't do it, Professor, I know it. Sirius is my godfather and he loves me," Harry said.

"I know," Dumbledore said. "All of this is true, but, Harry, you can't live with him until we have proof."

"Okay," Harry said. "I want to live with him though. If I find proof, do you think I can live with him then?"

"I don't see why it would be problem."

Harry nodded and smiled.

"But, for now, I picked out some people that have volunteered to take care of you for the time being."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore had three people walk in.

"Okay, Harry, I'll let these people introduce themselves and then, you may choose."

Harry nodded and the first one stepped up.

"Hello, Harry, my name is Andromeda Tonks. I have a daughter myself, but she is on her seventh year of Hogwarts. I have no doubt you would be comfortable and happy with me."

Harry nodded and the next person walked up.

"Hi, Harry, my name is Arthur Weasley. My wife, Molly, and I have seven kids. My oldest, Bill, graduated, Charlie is on is seventh year, Percy is on fourth year, Fred and George, twins, are on their second year, Ron is the same age as you, and Ginny is a year younger than you."

"Wow," Harry said. "So do you think they'd like me?"

"Oh, yes, Harry," Arthur replied. "They would enjoy having a new friend."

Harry smiled and the next person walked up.

"Hello, Harry, my name is Amelia Bones. I have a daughter a year younger than you and I think you'd like my house."

Harry nodded and asked, "Professor, can I have a minute to think this over?"

"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore said and Harry waited while everyone cleared out. "So, Harry, have you thought about this?"

"Yes, sir. I'd like to go with Mr. Weasley. He seems to know what he's doing and I think I'd like having some new people around my age to talk to."

"If that's your choice, Harry, also Madame Pomfrey wants me to give you two things and I have two things to give you."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Alright, first is your examination papers, second is a prescription of medicines you need to take and I'm sure Molly will get them for you."

"Uh, sir, how am I supposed to afford this? I don't have any money or clothes."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Harry, patience. Next, this was your fathers' and I'm sure he'd want you to have it." Harry took the traveling cloak from Dumbledore and nodded. "And this," he gave him a key, "Is to your vault at Gringott's."

Harry nodded and looked at everything.

"Why don't you read over your papers?"

Harry nodded and opened the papers

Mr. Harry James Potter, Son of Lily (Evans) Potter and James Potter: Examined August 20th, 1990

Birthday: July 31st, 1980

General Health:

Weight: 50 lbs (at least 11.6 lbs under)

Height: 3'7 (4 inches shorter than average)

Needs Glasses

Neglect,severe malnourishment, and dehydration

Signs of severe insomnia

Past injuries:

Several concussions

Broken wrist (3 places)

Broken ribs (4 and 2 Re-broken)

Broken toes (2 on each foot)

Broken fingers (3, 1 on one hand and 2 on the other)

Broken Jaw (left side in 2 places)

Never taken care of for injuries, except magical core and magical core is in extended healing mode.

Also, spell still in place-dimittam libero

Harry looked up from the paper, rubbed his eyes, and asked, "What does spell still in place mean?"

"It means you, like every other underage child, still have a spell trapping your magical core from full power until you begin Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and said, "So, is Mr. Weasley ready?"

Mr. Weasley walked into the room and said, "Yes, I am, Harry. Is there any where you need to go?"

"Yes, sir. I need to get some money. I need clothes, shoes, my medicine, and a pair of glasses."

"I think we can manage to get all of that in Diagon Alley, don't you, Dumbledore?"

"I believe so, Arthur. Harry, I'll see you soon," Dumbledore said.

"Okay, sir," Harry replied and followed Mr. Weasley out of Dumbledore's office.

"Now, Harry, I heard you lived with Muggles before you came here," he said.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"Can you tell me about there household applicants and eclectric outlets?"

Harry laughed at Mr. Weasley's wording and nodded.

As they talked, Harry realized he was really going to like having people to talk to and that wanted him around.

They walked out the Great Doors and on to the grounds. They took the path to Hogsmeade and out the gate.

"Harry, have you ever side-long apparated before?"

"Yes, sir. Remus did that when I had to be picked up from my old school."

Mr. Weasley nodded and gave Harry his arm. Harry gripped it tightly and as they disapparated away, he felt like he was being sucked through a tube again.

When his feet touched the ground, he was standing in front of what looked like a huge bank that said 'Gringott's'. They walked inside and to a desk where something was standing behind it.

"What is that?" Harry asked, quietly.

"A goblin, Harry," Mr. Weasley replied.

"Next," the goblin said and they stepped forward. "How can I help you?"

"I need to go to my vault, sir," Harry said.

The goblin looked up at 'sir' and asked, "Name please."

"Harry Potter."

The goblins' eyes widened and he walked over to a door and came back with another goblin.

"Griphook will take you to your vault, Mr. Potter. Have a nice day."

"Thank you for help," Harry said as the goblin named Griphook led him away.

"Now, Mr. Potter, do you have your key?"

"Yes, sir, but please, call me 'Harry'," he said.

"Okay, Mr. Harry," Griphook said and Harry followed him to a cart. The ride didn't take long, but it was fast and exhilarating.

When they made it to his vault, Harry gave Griphook the key. The small goblin opened the door and Harry looked inside in awe.

"Here, Mr. Harry," Griphook handed Harry a medium-sized pouch and Harry thanked him.

He walked inside and gathered enough money to get plenty of things he'd need and then looked around. The first thing he saw, was a suitcase. He touch it and it opened.

"Wow, Harry, I didn't know you could do magic," Mr. Weasley stated.

"I can't, I think it was made to open at my touch." Mr. Weasley nodded and Harry asked, "Can I take it with me? It feels important."

"Of course, Harry, it's yours after all." Harry nodded and closed it. He looked at it trying to figure out how to carry it when Mr. Weasley said, "Why don't you try commanding it, Harry? Like ask it to shrink."

Harry nodded and placed his hand on the suitcase and said, "Shrink." The suitcase shrank until it could fit in Harry's pocket and he placed it in there.

"Well, Harry, we best be going. Lots of places to go and little time," Mr. Weasley said and Harry followed him out.

Griphook took them back and Harry stopped him.

"Thank you, Mr. Griphook, but I was wondering, is that all my parents' left me?" Harry asked.

"No, Mr. Harry, I do believe your parents' have another vault with heirlooms and other things you are supposed to inherit when you are of age."

Harry nodded and said, "Have a great day, Mr. Griphook, and thank you again for all your help." Harry bowed and followed Mr. Weasley while the small goblin looked after him in awe. Never before had anyone, creature or human, ever given a goblin such a compliment.

"That was a nice thing you did, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry nodded and followed Mr. Weasley out into the daylight.

"Where would you like to go first?"

"Umm, some new clothes and shoes would be good, sir," Harry said.

Mr. Weasley bent down in front of him and said, "Harry, if you don't mind, I'd like it if you would call me Arthur. It'd be a lot easier for the both of us, I think."

Harry nodded and Arthur led him over to a clothing store. He walked inside to find lots of clothes and he didn't know where to start. He ended up getting a lot more than he thought and just for two galleons.

He walked back out to Diagon Alley, as Mr. Weasley called it, and they walked to a shoe store. He got two pairs, one he changed into, and then they went to a place called the Leaky Cauldron to eat.

After they finished eating, which involved Harry getting a lot of stares, they went to get Harry's medicine and a pair of glasses. Once Harry found a pair that fit him right and his medicine was ready, they were ready to head to Mr. Weasley's home, what he called it was the Burrow.

"So, Harry, is there anything else you need?"

"No, sir, but I have question."

"Ask away, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"Do you think your kids are going to like me?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't, Harry. You seem like a smart, young man and I think you have a great personality, but it'll be up to you to convince them."

Harry nodded, a little less nervous and grabbed Mr. Weasley's arm as they apparated to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

Chapter 3: Surprises

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

When Harry opened his eyes, they were at the edge of a small town.

"What are we doing here, Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh, sorry, Harry, we'll have to walk from here. I forgot that Dumbledore had to put some barriers up so that no one can apparate straight to the house."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such a bother," Harry said.

"No, Harry, it's quite alright. Let's start walking."

They were about half way down the road when Harry heard something following them. He saw a great black dog and knew immediately who it was. Forgetting that Mr. Weasley was there, he ran up and hugged it.

He was half way there when the dog turned into a man. The man hugged Harry tightly and swung him around in his arms.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed.

"Hey, pup," Sirius greeted. He put Harry down and bent down in front of him. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Harry replied. "I thought you said you'd come see me for my birthday? Remus came and rescued me from the Dursley's and now Mr. Weasley is taking me to live with him until I can find proof that you are innocent because I want to live with you."

"I know, pup, but I had to go deeper into hiding than I thought on your birthday. I promise I'll bring your present and we'll find some proof while we're at it, but until then, will you be good for Arthur?"

"Yes, Sirius," Harry promised. "But only if you come and see me again."

"I'll try, pup, but that will be up to Molly and Arthur."

Harry turned to look at Mr. Weasley for the first time since he saw Sirius and asked, "Mr. Weasley, I promise to you that I know Sirius is innocent and Professor Dumbledore believes me too, do you think he can come and visit me sometimes? He's the only family I have besides Remus."

Arthur was staring at Sirius in anger and amazement, but when Harry had started talking, he'd given him his undivided attention.

"I'll have to discuss it with Molly, but I don't see it to be problem."

Harry jumped up and down and screamed, "Yay! Now you have to come see me."

Sirius smiled at him and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, pup." Harry smiled at him and Sirius hugged him tightly. Sirius looked at Arthur and mouthed, "Thank you."

Arthur only nodded and said, "Harry, we need to get going. Molly will start worrying because I didn't tell her that I was coming to get you today."

Harry nodded and said, "Bye, Sirius, I'll see soon."

"Of course, pup," Sirius said and transformed into his black dog. He went back into the woods that trailed the path.

Harry followed Mr. Weasley and said, "I'm sorry, Arthur, I didn't mean to spring that on you, but I didn't think I'd Uncle Siri so soon."

Arthur said, "That's fine, Harry and I believe you when you say he's innocent. You never know we might find something in that suitcase to help you figure this out."

Harry nodded in joy and followed him the rest of the way to the Burrow.

When they walked up to the door and into the house, a plump woman came and hugged Arthur.

"Welcome home and who is this?" she asked as she saw Harry.

"Molly, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my wife, Molly."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. It's nice of you guys to let me stay here and I promise not to intrude or do anything to get in the way."

Mrs. Weasley was looking at him in amazement and said, "Of course, dear, why don't you come inside? You look like you could use a good meal."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, I think we need to talk first. There are a couple of things you need to know about Harry."

"Well, let's go to the family room. Ginny is upstairs and Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Ron went out to the Quidditch Pitch."

Mr. Weasley nodded and they led Harry to the family room. Harry sat in one of the arm chairs and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on the couch.

"Now, what do we need to know?" Molly asked.

"Well, first, you need to read this," Harry said and handed them Madame Pomfrey's evaluation.

Arthur read over and then, Molly and when she finished, she had tears and anger in his eyes.

"You poor boy," Molly said and Arthur shook his head.

Harry tried to ignore it, but it made him feel bad.

"Next, is this list of medicines Madame Pomfrey has asked me to take. One is a growth potion so my body can catch up, one is a, I think Madame Pomfrey said, salve for my chest and back, and the other is a potion so my energy will return."

"What do you need the salve for?" Molly asked.

Harry sighed and stood up. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off gingerly because they had started hurting. He turned around so they could see both his back and chest. He put his shirt on and sat back down.

Molly looked ready to cry and Arthur looked ready to kill.

"How did you survive that?"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "Madame Pomfrey said my magical core healed me."

Molly nodded and said, "Well, I'll make sure you can take your medicines when you need them and if you want, I can help you put on your salve."

"That would be nice, thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled and Arthur said, "There's one more thing, Molly." Arthur looked at Harry and nodded for him to tell her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I would like to know if someone can come and visit me, but you have to understand that Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore, and I believe he is innocent."

"Who is it, dear?"

"My godfather, Sirius," He replied.

Mrs. Weasley gasped and looked Arthur to see if it was true. When he nodded, she took a deep breath.

"I don't see why that would be a problem, dear, did Dumbledore say it was alright?"

"I'll send him a letter, but he said if I proved Uncle Siri innocent that I can go live with him."

Molly nodded and said, "You don't need to bother Dumbledore, dear. I believe you. Why don't you go sit at the table? I have to start dinner and you seem like you'd be nice company."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley. Do you need any help cooking?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh, no, dear," Mrs. Weasley said and Harry followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I'm going to go upstairs, Molly, and expand Ron's room so that Harry can sleep in there."

"Alright, dear."

Harry sat quietly while Mrs. Weasley worked and he was surprised when what he thought was a few minutes later, Mrs. Weasley woke him up.

"Sorry, dear, but you need to take both your medicines and I figured it'd be easier to take them before you ate."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and down both of them. They both tasted icky, but Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

"Don't worry, the food will wash it down."

Harry nodded and all the sudden, kids poured in from all directions and sat down at the table. Arthur walked in last and sat at the head of the table. Harry was on the chair to his right and was grateful that he had someone familiar near him.

Arthur smiled at Harry and Harry attempted to smile back, but it was more of grimace.

Once the food was set and everyone was sitting down, Arthur called attention to him at the table.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter." Everyone at the table, except Molly and Arthur gasped. "He's coming to live with us for a little while so I want everyone to be on their best behavior. He's had a hard time and he's recovering from a couple of things, so no ruff housing until we say so, understand?"

"Yes, dad," said all the boys and the girl.

"Now why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

"Hello, Harry, my name is Charlie and I'm the oldest right now besides Bill, but he's in Egypt," the guy named Charlie said.

Harry nodded and the next one said, "Hello, Harry, my name is Percy and it's really nice to meet you."

"Hello there, Harry," said two identical boys. "I'm Fred," said one and the other said. "I'm George."

Harry nodded and the youngest boy said, "Hi, Harry, my name's Ron and I'm guessing I'm the one you're sharing a room with."

"Yeah, if that's alright with you, Ron," Harry said.

Ron nodded and the girl looked up at him. Harry blushed and looked down. He'd never talked to a girl before and he wasn't sure how to.

"Hi, Harry," came a soft voice. "My name is Ginny and it's really nice to meet you."

Harry looked up and smiled at her.

"It's n-nice to meet you too, everyone," Harry mumbled and Ginny blushed when he talked to her. It was nice to not be the only one embarrassed, Harry thought.

"Well, now that that's done, let's eat."

Bowls were passed around and soon everyone was eating, but Harry kept sneaking glances at Ginny. Her eyes were a really pretty brown and he couldn't help, but smile when she looked at him. He didn't know what this feeling was either, so he decided to send a letter to Siri and ask him.

After dinner, Ron led Harry upstairs to their room. Arthur had put his clothes and shoes up there and there was a bed and dresser for him to use.

"So everything's over there for you and-," he didn't get to finish because Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Ron, dear, would you mind going downstairs until I come down? I have to talk to Harry about something."

Ron nodded and Mrs. Weasley shut the door and muttered something at it.

"Sorry, my sons, and I love them dearly though, but they are sneaks," she said and Harry nodded. "No need to be afraid, dear, I just thought you might want your salve before you go to bed."

"That would be great, Mrs. Weasley. It's been hurting pretty bad today," he said and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Well, I imagine you've been doing a lot more traveling than you're used to, am I right?"

"Yes," Harry said as he took his shirt off. He laid down on his stomach on his bed and Mrs. Weasley started to rub the salve in. Harry felt his muscles loosen until he felt like his whole back was relaxed.

"Here you go, just do what I did," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed him the salve to put on his chest. Harry nodded and started to rub it in. When he finished, he felt like he could run a hundred miles. "Do you feel better, dear?"

"Loads," Harry replied. "Mrs. Weasley, if you don't mind, can we not tell any of the others just yet? I don't want to scare them with how I look."

"Harry, dear, you wouldn't scare them or are you afraid of the looks they'd give you if they knew?" Harry nodded and Mrs. Weasley patted him shoulder. "It's up to you when we tell them, but just know this, my sons and daughter think more about others than themselves."

Harry nodded and Mrs. Weasley turned around so he could put on his pajamas. She left after she was sure his back and chest were covered and Ron came back in a few minutes later.

"So what was that about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said. "She was just telling me to take it easy for the next couple of days."

Ron nodded and said, "Lucky you, we have loads of chores to do."

Harry nodded and they went to sleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he had almost forgotten where he was, but then he looked over and saw Ron. Harry smiled at the thought having new friends and dressed quickly so that Ron didn't wake up and see him.

He then walked downstairs quietly and into the kitchen to find Mr. Weasley having a cup of coffee.

"Oh, good morning, Harry."

"Good morning," Harry said. "Is there any way I could send a letter to Sirius?"

"Of course, Harry, why don't you write and then I'll help you send it off?"

Harry nodded and Mr. Weasley grabbed some parchment and a quill. Harry wrote a short letter and handed it to Mr. Weasley. He brought an owl into the room and handed the letter to it. It flew away and Harry stared at it in awe.

"How does it know where to go?"

"It will find him if it can, Harry," Mr. Weasley said and Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"Good morning, Harry, would you like a spot of breakfast?" she asked.

"That would be nice, Mrs. Weasley and I'll take my medicine before, please," Harry said and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

They all sat together in silence until Mrs. Weasley served them breakfast after giving Harry his medicine.

Mr. Weasley ate semi-quickly, gave Mrs. Weasley a quick peck on the cheek and left for work, but what had caught Harry off guard was when Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were close they seemed to almost glow with happiness. Harry decided not to mention it and kept eating his breakfast.

"Now, Harry, I don't mind what you do today, but try to take it easy. I think you need to relax."

Harry nodded and went back upstairs. When he got up to the second landing, he bumped into someone. He fell and so did the other person. He stood up fast and helped Ginny up.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright," Ginny whispered. They looked at each other for a second and then they both blushed and Harry continued upstairs to his and Ron's room. Ron was coming downstairs so when Harry walked into the room, he was alone.

He sat on the bed and was drifting off when he remembered his parents suitcase. He took it's miniature form out of his pants pocket from yesterday and said, "Grow."

It increased in size until Harry had to set it down because it was normal size.

"Open," Harry said. It opened and Harry looked inside. The inside of it was huge, not huge. It had a whole room inside it. He closed the trunk and said, "Lock." He could hear a clicking noise and he said, "Shrink." It shrank and he put in his pocket. He'd ask Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley about it later or maybe he'd just walk around by himself first, but he still wanted to tell them so they didn't think he'd disappeared.

He walked back downstairs and Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry, you have a letter."

Harry went over to the owl and took his letter. It had Sirius's print on it.

He went to the family room and opened it.

Dear Harry,

I'm glad to hear you're doing good and see if Molly and Arthur mind if I drop by before dinner. Like I said, I'm sorry I couldn't make it for your birthday, but I plan to get your present as soon as possible. As for your problem with the girl, well, pup, we all have that problem, but if it's really bothering you, we can talk about it when I get there.

Love ya, pup

Sirius

Harry closed the letter and put it in his pocket. He went into the kitchen and saw everyone eating.

"Mrs. Weasley, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and led Harry to the family room. She muttered the same words she had last night and asked, "What do you need, Harry, dear?"

"I needed two things. One, I wanted to know if Sirius could come see me before dinner?"

Mrs. Weasley swallowed a little hard, but nodded. "That's fine, Harry, but let him know that he's welcome to stay for dinner if he wants."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley and second, I wanted to let you know that I found a trunk in my vault at Gringott's that was my parent's and if you don't see me around, inside the trunk was what looked like a room."

"Alright, Harry, just let me or Arthur know before you go in," she said.

"Okay," Harry replied. "Can I use your owl to send one more letter to Uncle Siri?"

"Of course, Harry," she said and left. Harry wrote a letter saying yes and gave it to the owl. It flew away and Harry practically jumped with joy. He was about to go outside when he bumped into someone again.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said and looked down to see Ginny. She was about the same height as him and she was eight and he was nine. He sighed and held out his hand to help her up. She took it and stood up, but not before they both gasped. Where their hands touch, they tingled. She let go quickly and he coughed.

"Thanks, sorry I ran into you again," she said quietly.

"It's alright, I was just getting ready to go for a walk," he said and before he could stop himself, he asked, "Would you like to come with me? I'm still getting used to this place and I really don't know where to go."

She smiled and nodded. "Let me go tell mum." Harry nodded and she walked away. She came back a few minutes later and led him outside. "Now, we can go several places." Harry was surprised she was talking so much. She was usually quiet around him. He nodded and she started listing them off. "We can go to the meadow, down the road, over the hill, through the garden, or down to the Quidditch pitch."

"What's quidditch?" he asked.

She looked at him like he joking with her and when she figured out he wasn't joking, she replied, "It's a game played on broomsticks and you fly around tossing a ball around to get goals or you try to catch this thing that moves really fast to win the game."

Harry nodded and said, "It sounds fun." She nodded and he continued, "Let's go to the meadow."

She nodded and started toward it. He followed her, but every now and then, he had to stop. She looked at him weirdly, but didn't say anything until the fourth time they stopped.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to moving so much," he replied.

She nodded and they continued their walk. By the time they made it to the meadow, Harry was exhausted, but he was trying not to show it. It didn't help though because she seemed to know exactly what he was feeling. They sat down on the soft grass and she closed her eyes.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For bringing me out here, I don't have anyone to talk to, but you and Ron have been really nice to me, so thanks."

She smiled a little and said, "You're welcome, but I want to know something."

He felt fear crawl up his spine and he asked, "What?"

"What's wrong that you have to take those medicines because I know one is a growth potion and the other is a healing solution. The other one I don't recognize, so you don't have to tell me, but I'd like it if you would."

He laughed a little and whispered, "I'm not perfect."

"No one is, silly," she said.

"No, umm, I'll tell you, but you have to pinkie swear on our new friendship not to tell anyone. You're parents already know." She nodded and they locked pinkies. Where they touched, the tingling happened again. They let go and Harry said quietly, "I was beaten and tortured by the people I used to live with. I have scars that might go away with that medicine, but some never will. That's why I had to stop a lot on the way here. I'm underweight from not eating for weeks or months in a row and then from dehydration. I'm also not growing properly because of it, but it's getting better. I feel stronger now than I did before and your mom's cooking is amazing."

Ginny smiled and said, "I'm not going to run away in fear, Harry, but I want you to know that I'm glad you told me." She hugged him and Harry was caught off guard, but then he hugged her back. They let go and she said, "We might want to start heading back. Mum will be starting dinner soon."

He hadn't realized it had gotten that late. Being here with her made him forget about time and everything else, he felt normal.

They walked back and Harry almost broke into a run when he remembered Sirius might be there already. They walked inside and Harry saw who he'd been wanting see all day.

He ran up and hugged him and Sirius swung him around.

"Sirius," Harry breathed. "I'm having so much fun and I have so much to tell you."

"Alright, pup, but it might have to wait until after dinner."

"Okay," Harry said and Sirius sat down with Harry in his lap.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Siri asked amused.

"Oh, yeah. Ginny, this is my uncle Sirius. Siri, this is Ginny."

Sirius smiled at Ginny and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ginny, and happy late birthday to you and Harry. Lily was better with birthdays than I was, but I remember her talking about your first birthday with your mom."

Ginny smiled and helped her mum with dinner. Mrs. Weasley was watching Harry and Sirius with a close eye and couldn't help, but smile at the smile on the boy's face.

"Siri, I missed you," Harry whispered. "Do you have to go away again?"

Sirius looked at him, pained and Molly said, "Sirius, would you like to stay tonight? I'm sure Harry would love it."

"Please, Siri, please," Harry begged. Sirius smiled at the pup's antics and Harry kept going.

Finally, Sirius had enough and said, "Alright, pup. Thank you, Molly for the offer." Molly only nodded and looked at the grin on Harry's face. Sirius saw how much it made her happy to see him smile and he smiled too.

"Does that mean we can talk all night?"

"No, that means we can talk and then sleep and then talk some more in the morning," Sirius said.

Harry sighed because he knew Siri had to go in the morning and said, "Okay, Siri."

Sirius smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry put his head in the crook of his neck. He fell asleep.

Sirius watched Harry sleep and sighed contentedly.

"So how have you been, Sirius?" Molly asked.

"I've been living, but I'm only doing it for him, Molly. If I had it my way, I would have gone with Lily and James."

"Yes, but then Harry wouldn't have anyone," Ginny said as she watched Harry sleep. He looked kinda cute with his hair all over the place and his glasses askew.

Sirius looked at her and nodded.

Molly looked at her daughter and saw how she was looking at Harry. She sighed and hoped she wouldn't have to keep them apart, but then again, they were only children they wouldn't do anything that she need to worry about.

Harry started twitching in his sleep and moaned. Sirius shook him gently and said, "Pup."

Harry jerked awake and looked around frantically. He found Ginny and saw she was okay and then found Molly and Sirius and relaxed.

"Are you alright, pup?"

Harry nodded, but he still looked scared.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Later," Harry mumbled as he put his head in the crook of Sirius's neck, but didn't fall asleep.

Sirius nodded and Molly had Ginny set the table.

Ginny tried to not touch Harry when she put his plate down, but she couldn't avoid it and they both jumped when their skin touched.

Sirius looked at them weirdly, but didn't say anything. Ginny blushed and finished setting the plates. She took her seat and the rest of the kids came in.

"Harry, would you like me to conjure you up another chair?"

Harry looked at Sirius to see if he minded if he stayed where he was and shook his head no. He was finally content to stay in Sirius's arms the rest of the night. Sirius smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

Molly set the food on the table, but looked at a clock that showed several names, but Arthur's said traveling.

"Alright, guys, we can eat in just a minute." Everyone sighed in relief and Arthur walked through the door and sat in his seat.

"Good evening," he said and everyone said hi or said good evening. "Ah, hello, Sirius."

Sirius smiled at Arthur and said, "Good evening, Arthur, if you don't mind, Molly asked me if I could stay the night."

Arthur nodded and said, "That's fine." Arthur looked at the smile on Harry's face and seemed to relax.

Everyone ate and held up a steady conversation.

After dinner, Molly said, "Everyone is to stay out of the family room tonight, I'll put a privacy ward up, but that's where Sirius is staying." Everyone nodded and went upstairs. Sirius carried Harry to the family room because he didn't want to let go of Sirius and was slowly falling asleep.

"Siri," Harry said, tiredly. "Can we still talk?"

Sirius nodded and Molly put up the privacy ward and said, "Good night."

"What do you want to talk about, son?"

"I don't know what to do, do you think they'd mind if I called you 'dad' cause that's what I'm used to calling you," Harry said.

"I don't think anyone would notice, pup, but what else did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I found my parents' trunk," Harry said. "I want to look through it on my own and then maybe next time you can stay in there because I think there's a bedroom."

Sirius smiled at him and nodded.

"Also, I have these feelings for Ginny that I don't understand."

"Like what?"

"Well, when our skin touches, it tingles and I feel like I can tell her anything. I trust her completely and I just met her."

"Harry, I think we need to talk to Molly about this and Arthur because I think they noticed too, but I think you guys just have a strong bond."

Harry nodded and said, "Daddy, I'm tired."

Sirius smiled at 'daddy' and asked, "You ready to go to bed, pup?"

Harry nodded and Sirius conjured a bed. They laid down and Harry cuddled close to Sirius like any son would to their dad and promptly fell asleep. Sirius smiled at him and felt a pang in his heart. It was going to kill him to leave him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

Chapter 4: Pain

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Harry woke up in the morning screaming in pain. His back and chest hurt so bad that he couldn't feel anything, but the pain.

The privacy ward was still up, but what surprised Sirius, who was trying to help Harry, Ginny ran through it.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He just woke up and started screaming."

Ginny nodded and said, "Wait, take his shirt off. He told me about the medicines he had to take and he didn't have his salve for his back and chest last night. They're probably hurting."

Sirius helped Harry out of his shirt as gently as he could, but it still hurt him. Ginny ran and grabbed his medicine from the kitchen.

When she came back, she saw truly how bad his body was scarred. She looked at Sirius and saw the fury on his face.

"Sirius, you have to help me, he needs you and if you go after the people that did this to him, Harry won't get to live with you like he wants," Ginny whispered. Sirius calmed slightly and nodded.

Ginny rubbed the salve on to his back and Sirius rubbed it in on his chest.

Harry's screams turned to whimpers until he finally was able to breathe again. He looked at Sirius and then Ginny.

"Thank you for helping me," he croaked, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"No problem, pup," Sirius whispered as he took Harry into his arms and held him close.

Harry let go and hugged Ginny.

"Thank you for helping me, Ginny," he whispered as he felt the tingling from their skin touching slightly. He let go and Ginny smiled at him.

"No problem," she said as she left to take the medicine back.

Harry crawled back into Sirius's arms and whispered, "Do you have to leave yet, Daddy?"

Sirius looked down at the boy who he loved more than life itself and replied, "No, son, I'll stay for a little while longer."

Harry nodded and put his shirt back on.

"I'm going to go change," Harry said. "Will you be here when I come back?"

"Of course, pup," Sirius promised.

Harry walked upstairs and changed quickly in his and Ron's room so Ron didn't wake up. He walked back downstairs, after grabbing his miniature suitcase from his other pants pocket, to see the living room back to normal and Sirius gone.

He almost ran into the kitchen to find Sirius sitting in a chair. Harry sighed in relief as he climbed into his godfather's arms.

Sirius hugged him close and Harry ate breakfast in his lap.

When everyone had eaten breakfast, Sirius took Harry for a walk.

They were in the garden when they found a bench and sat down.

"Pup, you know I have to go," Sirius said. Harry nodded and Sirius said, "As soon as we find proof, pup, you'll have me to come home to, I promise."

"I will find proof, Siri," Harry whispered. "I won't stop until I have you there all the time."

Sirius looked down and smiled at him.

"It's time for me to go, kid," Sirius whispered as he bent down in front of him. Harry hugged him tightly and Sirius said, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Siri," Harry cried. They didn't let go for a while, but Sirius knew he had to go. He put Harry down and Harry whispered, "Come back, Daddy."

Sirius smiled at him and said, "I will, son, I promise." Sirius turned into the great black dog and ran away.

Harry sat on the bench for a long time after Sirius had disappeared from his view. He didn't move an inch until he heard footsteps coming his way.

Ron sat next to him and asked, "You alright there, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron, it's just...he's the only dad I have and I can't even have him all the time because of something he didn't do."

"I know, mate, but at least you can stay here. I know you don't think it's much, but we've really grown to like you as a brother."

Harry smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Ron, I needed to hear that."

Ron nodded and said, "We better head back, Mum is making dinner and asked me to come out here get you."

Harry followed Ron back to the Burrow.

When they got there, Harry helped Ginny set the plates and fork for dinner. They bumped into each other once and Harry looked into her eyes. He was lost immediately and she was too. They broke apart when they heard the kitchen door open and Arthur walked in.

Ginny blushed and so did Harry, but they ducked their heads so they couldn't be seen.

Harry sat next to Mr. Weasley at the table again, but without Sirius Harry felt small.

He took his medicine and tried to not gag at the taste again.

Mr. Weasley kept Harry in with the conversation after seeing how sad he was and Harry ate a little happier with the Weasley family.

After dinner, Harry helped Mrs. Weasley clean up.

"Umm, I was wondering if you could set up the privacy ward in the family room again tonight, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Why is that, Harry?"

"I wanted to go inside my trunk and look through it. I was thinking if I found anything wrong, I could maybe show you or Mr. Weasley tomorrow."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and said, "That's fine, Harry. I'll set it up after everyone has gone to bed."

Harry nodded and went upstairs to his and Ron's room to get his pajamas and a change a clothes for the morning.

When he walked out of the bathroom, after getting changed, he bumped straight into someone.

Ginny looked at him with a mock-glare and asked, "Are we always going to meet like this?"

Harry laughed and help her up, ignoring the tingling feeling in his hand when he did.

"What do you think that is?" she whispered to him.

"I don't know, but Siri thinks we have a strong bond. Maybe it means we'll be really good friends."

Ginny nodded and asked, "How did I know you were in pain last night?"

Harry shrugged and answered, "I don't know."

Ginny thought about it, but shook her head.

"Why are you sleeping downstairs?" she inquired.

Harry smiled and said, "Ah, that's a secret that you'll have to find out tomorrow if I decide to tell you."

"'If' nothing, you will tell me, Harry or I promise you'll understand why all the boys in this house are afraid of me."

Harry grinned and went downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him when he entered the family room and set up the privacy ward before heading upstairs.

Harry took the small suitcase out of his pocket and said, "Grow."

The suitcase grew and Harry set it in the middle of the floor. He said, "Open." It opened and Harry could hear each lock click as it did.

When he looked inside, it was the same way it was the first time. He stepped inside and closed it behind him. He took one look around and could tell this was the living room.

He walked over to the couch and saw a couple of pictures up on a mantle. He looked at them and tears sprang to his eyes. His mum and dad and were in and then, one with him, his mum and dad, and Siri. Remus was with them in a couple of them. Harry wanted to cry, but he knew he had more to find.

He walked around the living room and found more and more pictures. Finally, he opened one of the five doors.

The first one, was a bedroom. It looked like his mum and dad's, but he couldn't be sure. He walked inside and looked in the closet. He found several clothing, but silvery cloak caught his eye. He touch it and it felt like silk. He left it there and walked over to the bed. There were two notes. One on one side and one on the other.

He grabbed the one closest to him and opened it.

Dear Harry,

If you're reading this, it either means you are 11 and are getting ready to go to Hogwarts or something happened for you to get this sooner. Either way, I'm so proud of you. I love you, my sweet boy and I wanted nothing, but the best for you.

In this trunk, you'll find a lot of things, but some you won't reach until the locks believe you're ready, but know this, with knowledge comes more responsibility. I know when you find out some of these things that it will be hard for you, but just remember that your father and I love you so much.

I'm sorry, Harry, if you're reading this and we aren't with you because I know you have probably grown up believing someone else to be your parents, but that's okay.

I love you, my sweet boy.

Lily, mum

Harry closed the letter with tears in his eyes. He walked to the other side of the bed and opened the other letter while putting his mum's in his pocket.

Dear Harry,

Son, I'm sorry is the only thing I can think of to say to you. I'm sorry for everything. I love you more than the world and you did nothing to deserve what you've probably endured.

Harry, in my closet, there is a cloak. It will feel smooth as silk and I want you to take it with you and keep it close to you at all times. It's an invisibility cloak that my father gave to me and I'm giving it to you.

Also, Harry, you'll be inheriting a lot of things when you turn fifteen and I want you to remember that with power comes responsibility and it's probably bad for me to say that and I sound so much like your mum, but Harry, power can change people and I want you to be a great, strong man.

Be strong, son.

James, Dad.

Harry closed this letter and put it in his pocket with his other one. He walked back over to the closet and put the cloak in his pocket too.

He walked out of the room and opened the next door.

This one was his room. He was positive.

It had a crib and a rocking chair and Harry felt his own presence in the room along with his parents.

He walked around, observing the room that was once his and then left because there was nothing else there for him to see.

He walked to the next room and found a miniature library. He looked around for several minutes and enjoyed reading the titles of the books. He makes a promise to himself to come back and start reading them.

He left that room and walked into the next room to find a study. He saw a desk and some cabinets for something shiny and something that he didn't recognize behind a glass door, but what caught him off guard was there was a lot of papers on the desk.

He walked over to it and saw several letters. One to him, Siri, Remus, and Dumbledore.

Harry sat down at the read the one for him.

Harry,

I have a feeling you're going to need these someday so the first paper after the letters is our will. The second one is note saying that we broke Siri from his position as secret keeper and made it Peter.

We love you.

Mum and Dad.

P.S. The thing behind the glass door is a pensive. Ask Siri or Remus to go with you when you use it because some the memories will be hard for you to see, but we hope some make you happy.

Love, mum

Harry put the letter in his pocket with the rest and put the ones for Siri, Remus, and Dumbledore with it.

Next, he looked at the will.

I, Lily Evans Potter and I, James Potter, hereby give custody of Harry James Potter in this order as some may be deceased or unable to take care of him.

Sirius Black (Godfather)

Remus Lupin

Andromeda Tonks

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Molly and Arthur Weasley

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall (Godmother)

Under no circumstances is Harry James Potter ever to end up in the custody Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Harry looked at the list in amazement. He never knew that Professor McGonagall was his Godmother.

Harry put the will in his pocket with everything else and looked at the note proving Sirius' innocence.

I, James Potter and I, Lily Evans Potter hereby release Sirius Black from his duties as Secret Keeper and pass them on to one Peter Pettigrew as told it was secure by Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore.

Harry looked at the last name with anger in his eyes. He knew. He knew Pettigrew betrayed my parents and he didn't even try to help Sirius.

Harry pushed the anger away because he knew it would do him no good and put the letter with the rest of the things in his pockets.

Harry walked out of the room and locked it so that only he could open it. He walked over to the last door and took a deep breath. He opened and found an empty room except ten separate drawers.

He walked over to them and starts trying to pull them open one by one, but it isn't until he gets to the seventh drawer that it opened and Harry saw several picture albums. He took them all out and tried to open the rest of them. When he couldn't, he sighed and picked up the albums.

He took them to his parents' room and sat on the bed. He took everything out of his pockets and started going through everything again. After he finished looking through the things he already looked through, he started going through the photo albums. He smiled as he saw pictures of his dad, Siri, Remus, and another man Harry didn't recognize all laughing merrily and having fun. The first album consisted of photo's from his dad's first year to his sixth year. The second one consisted of pictures from his mum's first to her sixth year. The second to last one had photos of his mum and dad in their seventh year and the last one had photos of his mum and dad together after school and some pictures with him up until his first birthday.

He closed the photo albums and sighed. His heart was hurting so bad and all he could think about was Siri, Remus, and his mum and dad. He put everything he had found on the bedside table and curled up in his parents' bed cuddling one the pillows until he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories Cost the Most

Chapter 5: Memories Cost the Most

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Harry woke up and looked at his surroundings. He was still in the trunk. He didn't want to leave, but he knew Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley would be getting worried. He changed into the day clothes he brought down and grabbed everything he found that he needed to take with him.

He went to leave when he saw a room off the living room that he hadn't seen before. It was a kitchen. It was really cozy and nice and Harry had almost decided to eat there when he felt a panicked feeling hit his mind. He knew immediately it was Ginny and ran out of the trunk as fast he could.

As he stepped out, he bumped into her again. She started laughing and so did he. They stopped and she looked at his trunk. He closed it and said, "Lock."

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's the reason I was down here all night. It's my parents' trunk where they used to live sometime when they were on the run I'm guessing."

She nodded and asked, "Did you find anything that you were looking for?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Actually, I was going to get your mum and dad so that I could talk to them about it. Would you like to be there, since you already know?"

"If you don't mind," she answered.

He shook his head no and said, "I like it when you're around, Ginny."

She blushed and Harry left to find her parents before he said something really stupid. He found Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, would you come to the living room with me and Ginny, please?"

They nodded and followed him into the family room with Ginny following them.

"What do you need, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"First, I wanted to show you and discuss some of the things I found; second, I need to contact Siri and Remus because I need there help and third, I would love your help figuring this stuff out." They smiled and he continued. "Well, I found several letters for me and one for Professor Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. Next, I found an invisibility cloak that was my dad's that he passed down to me."

"Blimey, Harry, that's amazing," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry nodded and said, "I also found my parents' will and proof that Sirius is innocent, but that Professor Dumbledore knew my parents' Secret Keeper was going to betray them."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gasped and so did Ginny.

"Are you sure, Harry?"

He nodded and said, "I also found my dad's pensive and I want Siri and Remus to be here when I see the memories because that was what my parents' asked. Also, I found several photo albums that I'm going to keep with me."

They said, "Of course."

"Also, no offense to Ron, but he does snore loudly," Ginny laughed and he continued, "I'd like to have permission to sleep in there. I feel closer to my parents and it makes me happy."

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "In fact, you can stay in there and in the mornings just come out for breakfast."

Harry nodded and said, "Shrink," to the trunk. It shrank until it was small enough to fit in his pocket and he put it in there. "I think I'm going to write my letters to Siri, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore and then, I would love to join you guys for breakfast."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and went to start breakfast. Mr. Weasley grabbed him some parchment, a quill, and some ink and left to help Mrs. Weasley. Ginny looked unsure what to do until Harry motioned that she could come sit beside him.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Gin, I'm just writing to them asking them to come out here tomorrow around seven o'clock that way it's after dinner."

Ginny nodded and smiled at him when he called her 'Gin.'

Harry wrote the letters the same way each time and gave them to the family owl to send to Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. After they were sent, he and Ginny sat at the table and waited for Mrs. Weasley to serve breakfast.

Mr. Weasley gave Harry his medicine and he took with a grimace and was happy when Ginny had him a glass of juice to wash it down. He smiled a thanks to her and Mrs. Weasley served them breakfast.

After breakfast was finished, Mr. Weasley left to degnome the garden and Harry walked over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if I go for a walk? I won't go to far, but my back is stiff and I want to see if I can walk it out."

"Okay, Harry, just be sure to head back if it starts hurting."

Harry nodded and started toward the kitchen door when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled and replied, "Of course not, let's go to the meadow."

She nodded and lead the way because Harry couldn't remember how to get there. She walked slowly so he could keep up and when they got there, they sat side by side.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Yes."

"Can I come with you when you look into those memories?" she asked nervously.

He looked at her and replied, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Do you want to know why I want to come?" Harry nodded and she replied, "I want to come because when we're apart and I feel your feelings like when you're afraid or scared then I get scared and I don't want you to be alone or me to be alone when we're scared."

Harry smiled and said, "Then I'd be happy if you came with me."

She smiled back at him and they watched the waterfall for a little while.

"Harry," Ginny said some time later. "Harry, wake up."

Harry jerked awake and saw Ginny sitting next to him.

"We need to head back, Mum will be worried sick."

Harry nodded and they started the walk back.

When they walked in the back doorway, they were both tackled by Mrs. Weasley.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry, mum, we walked out to the meadow, but when we began to walk back, Harry started feeling bad so we kept taking a lot of breaks. We're sorry," Ginny apologized.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and said, "Alright, Ginny, you go set the table and Harry, let's go upstairs and put some salve on your back."

Harry nodded and walked upstairs to Ron's room. Ron wasn't in their so he assumed he was down at the Quidditch Pitch with his brothers.

Harry took off his shirt and waited for Mrs. Weasley. She came upstairs and closed the door while putting a privacy ward up.

"Alright, Harry," she said as she started to rub in the salve. It felt cool and amazing and Harry could feel the tension leave his body. He almost fell asleep standing when he realized he had to put some on his chest. He put some on and Mrs. Weasley said, "Well, Harry, you're all done. You look tired. Why don't you go inside your trunk and get some rest?"

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley," Harry yawned as he took the trunk out of his pocket and placed it on the floor. "Grow." The trunk grew as Mrs. Weasley left and Harry said, "Open." It let him in and Harry closed and locked it behind him.

He walked into his parents' room and put everything that was in his pockets on the bedside table. He laid down on the bed and in a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

When Harry woke up, he was sweating and he could feel the fear of his nightmare crawling down his spine. He had just watched his mum die.

He didn't know what to do so he curled in a ball and started crying. His mum had been protecting him and had died because of him. His dad had been downstairs and had tried to whoever it was off so they didn't get to him and his mum

After what seemed like hours, Harry got hungry and took a shower. He got out and put on the clothes he had on and went outside the trunk to find Ginny curled in front of it.

He shook her awake and whispered, "Ginny."

She woke up and looked around scared.

"What happened, Harry? I felt your fear and I came running up here, but the suitcase wouldn't let me and I fell asleep after the fear left, but then I dreamed you were crying."

Harry sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Ginny, but what happened was I had a nightmare and it made me cry."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Ginny asked gently.

"Not right now, I'll tell you later when Siri, Remus, and the Professor get here because I want to know if it was true." Ginny nodded and Harry turned to the trunk and said, "Lock and shrink." It did so and Harry put it in his pocket.

Ginny smiled and said, "That was wicked, Harry."

Harry smiled back and they walked downstairs to the kitchen.

When they walked in, they saw Sirius, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore all sitting at the table.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"I do believe it's just after seven, Harry," Remus replied. Harry nodded and hugged him. Then, he ran to Siri and jumped into his lap.

"Hi, Siri," Harry said and hugged him. Sirius hugged him back and Remus smiled at the two of them.

Sirius said, "Hey, pup, you wanna tell me why we're here."

Harry nodded and jumped off Sirius' lap.

"Okay, now I want everyone's attention because the next couple hours are going to be long," he said with a voice that sounded much older than he was. "First, my mum and dad wrote all three of you letters." Harry handed them each there letters and waited.

When everyone finished reading their letters, Dumbledore looked calm, Remus looked sad, and Siri was crying silently.

Harry hugged Siri and slowly he stopped crying. Harry let go and stood up.

"Next is my parent's will," Harry said and Dumbledore gasped.

"You found it?"

"Yes, sir. They left it where they knew I would find it and if you don't mind, I'd like to read it and my mum and dad's note."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry read the will. When he finished, Dumbledore was in shock and Harry could see the despair on his face. Sirius looked angry and happy at the same time. Remus just seemed to understand.

"Next, is the note that my mum left that proves Sirius innocent." Harry read the letter out loud and when he finished, everyone was staring at Albus Dumbledore.

"YOU KNEW!" Sirius screamed. "YOU KNEW HE WAS A TRAITOR AND YOU STILL LET LILY AND JAMES MAKE HIM THEIR SECRET KEEPER! HARRY HAS LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOUR MISTAKE!"

Remus tried to calm Sirius down, but it wasn't until Harry walked over to him that Sirius looked down and saw him.

"Daddy, I promise that it's okay, I get to come with you now and that's all that matters, please."

Sirius picked him up and hugged him close.

"I want custody of him, Dumbledore. It's what James and Lily wanted and it's going to happen," Sirius said.

"And where will you take him, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll take him where he belongs, his home," Sirius said. "I'll have the elves fix it up, but I'm taking him to Potter Manor next week."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Harry, who was clinging to the man for dear life.

"Harry, may I have your permission to copy these documents so you may keep them?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore copied them and left.

"Harry, what else did you need us for?" Remus asked.

Sirius put Harry down and he replied, "My dad left me a pensive in the trunk and I wanted you guys to go through the memories with me and my parents' asked that you did too." Sirius nodded and so did Remus. "Also, someone else is going to go through it with us."

"Who?"

"Ginny," Harry replied. "I don't know why, but she can feel my feelings and I can feel hers, so we decided that if we went through pensive together then we could help each other through it."

Sirius nodded and Remus said, "Okay, Harry, you go get her and we'll meet you in the family room."

Harry went upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door. She came out and he said, "Let's go."

She smiled and followed him to the family room.

"Remus," Harry said as he entered the room. "This is Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is Remus Lupin."

Remus shook her hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ginny."

Ginny blushed and said, "Nice to meet you too."

Harry took the trunk out of his pocket and set it on the floor. "Grow," he said and the trunk grew to its normal size. Sirius and Remus looked at it with wide eyes and Harry smiled. "Now, when we go inside, I just want you to know that there's a lot of pictures of you guys and my parents."

They nodded and everyone walked slowly into the trunk. Harry helped Ginny down and Ginny looked inside amazed.

"This place is...," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Harry replied and led them to the study where the pensive was at. Remus and Sirius were the first to notice where it was at and Harry opened the glass doors.

The pensive moved out of the alcove by itself and there were several vials next to it. Harry counted nine in all.

"Okay, now, the plan is to go through all of them, but if I need to or either of you need to, we can stop," Harry said with a lot more wisdom than a nine-year old. Sirius and Remus nodded and Ginny smiled at him. "Okay, let's start with the first one. I think they're in order."

Harry opened the little glass vial and poured it into the pensive.

Remus said, "Here, Harry, we'll show you how to do it."

Harry nodded and watched as Remus and Sirius put their heads in the water. Harry and Ginny followed their lead.

It was summertime and Sirius and James were playing at the Quidditch Pitch in their back yard.

"I'm going to beat you, Siri," James said as he put another goal in one of the three hoops. "James Potter scores and the crowd goes wild."

Harry watching this almost fell over laughing. Sirius had a grin on his face and so did Remus. Ginny was just watching Harry's reaction.

James and Sirius land and walk inside. Mrs. Potter is in the kitchen making supper.

"Did you have fun, boys?" she asked like this was an everyday thing.

"Of course, mum, I beat Siri again," James announced.

Mrs. Potter laughed and Sirius blushed.

"It isn't my fault. He's a chaser and I'm a beater."

"Of course it isn't, Sirius. Now, you boys go get washed up now. Supper will be ready in five minutes."

They both ran upstairs and did their business. When they came back down, they were both dressed casually, but nice. They sat down at the dinner table as Mrs. Potter put the food on the table.

Mr. Potter sat down at the head of the table and Mrs. Potter sat down next to him.

"How was your day, boys?" he asked once the food had been served.

"It was great, dad, I beat Sirius again in Quidditch," James said.

"That's good, son, but you shouldn't play with just Sirius. You know it isn't fair because he's a beater."

"Thank you," Sirius said loudly. "Someone finally gets it."

Everyone laughed.

As the memory came to an end, they all pulled their heads out.

"Wow, you guys looked so happy. Like a real family," Harry said.

"That's because we were, Harry," Sirius replied. "The Potters' took me in when no one else would and made me feel like I was one of them."

Harry nodded and Remus gathered the memory and put it back in the vial. Harry placed it back where he found it and grabbed the next one. Harry poured it in and they all followed Harry's lead.

It was so bright. Christmas morning came and Sirius jumped on to James' bed.

"James! James! Wake up, dammit! We've got presents."

James pushed Sirius off, he landed with a thud to the floor, but got up anyways with a grin on his face.

They both ran downstairs like little boys even though they'd be Seventh years this year.

Mr. Potter screamed in warning to his wife, "Here they come, Dorea, they're coming for their presents.

Mrs. Potter walked into the living room just as James and Sirius landed in front of the tree.

"Ah, no, you don't," Mrs. Potter said. "You can wait until after breakfast to open presents."

"But, Mum!" "But, Mrs. Potter!" James and Sirius whined at the same time.

Mr. Potter laughed and said, "You might as well."

Mrs. Potter nodded and James and Sirius grabbed all their presents and started opening them.

Sirius jumped up and hugged Mrs. Potter when he found his new broomstick.

"This is the newest in the line, thank you so much," Sirius said.

Mrs. Potter smiled and said, "It was worth seeing the smile on your face, Sirius." Sirius smiled and went back to opening his presents.

James had gotten a new broomstick too and a couple of things from the joke shop from Sirius.

James smiled and said, "Thank you for the presents."

They both said, "You're welcome."

The memory ended and Harry smiled, despite the tears in his eyes. Sirius had tears in his eyes too.

"That was our last Christmas before they were killed," Sirius whispered. Remus had gathered the memory and put in the vial. Harry took it and grabbed the next one.

He poured it in and Remus said, "If this is the one after Christmas, I know what it is."

"So do I, Remus," Sirius said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Your mum and dad's first kiss," Sirius replied, sadly.

"Why do you seem sad about that?"

"Because, Harry, the reason it happened was my fault," Sirius replied.

"Why did it happen?"

"Harry, we were mean people sometimes," Sirius said. "We never meant any harm, but one day, we all got in a huge fight and when-," Remus cut him off.

"Harry, first thing you need to know before Sirius finishes, is that I'm a werewolf."

Harry nodded calmly and said, "Okay, Remus, but why does that matter?"

Remus smiled at Harry and Sirius continued, "When the full moon came around, we were still fighting and James and I were going to go down before and make up with him, but I found Snape following James and told him how to follow Remus. The worst thing in the world, Harry, is being a human around a werewolf at a full moon. James went to save him and managed it too, but he almost died."

Harry nodded and they all put their heads in the pensive.

James walked through the portrait hole and was greeted by a large crowd. He grinned and patted people on the back as he was hugged by lots of people.

Then, Lily came running up to him and he hugged her and spun her around. She was crying into his shoulder and James heard her say, "I thought you were going to die."

"And leave you, never, Lils," James said and she looked into his eyes. There was something there that he hadn't seen before and he slowly realized, it was fear. Fear that he was going to die and never come back to her. "I'm right here, Lily. I'm not going any where."

She smiled and did something she wished she hadn't waited so long to do. She kissed him. James was shocked at first. 'Lily Evans is kissing me.' Then, he started kissing her back. They let go to breathe and smiled at each other.

Harry left the memory with a smile on his face. Sirius gathered this one and placed it back and Harry grabbed the next one. He poured it in and they followed Harry.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' James thought as Lily rode behind him on a broomstick. The path was getting shorter and the closer they were to his surprise, the more nervous he was.

He stopped and asked, " Lily, what do you see?"

Out in the middle of a meadow, was a small pile of flowers.

"I see lilies," she replied.

James landed and asked, "Why don't you go look at them?"

Lily looked at him skeptically, but walked over and looked through them. She made it to the middle and gasped.

It was a yellow lily in all the other colors, it was the only one. She smiled at her favorite flower and bent down. She went to pick it when the petals opened and she saw an emerald ring.

She turned around to find James bent on one knee. He picked the lily and asked, "Lily Evans, I love you more the world itself. Will you marry me?"

Lily hugged him and he waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he looked at her.

She said, "If you think I'm not going to say yes, you're dumber than I thought, James Potter."

James grinned and picked her up and spun her around.

This was one of the happiest moments of his life.

Harry pulled out of the memory and saw Remus and Sirius grinning at each other.

"I never knew he was such a sap," Sirius said and Remus laughed. Sirius gathered this memory and put it back in its place. He handed the next one to Harry, who poured it in and they all went at once.

It's the most beautiful wedding in the wizarding world. James was standing at the front with Sirius, Remus, and the man he didn't recognize and the preacher was standing next to James.

The music began and the bridesmaids walked down the isle. It was three beautiful women that Harry didn't know, but he saw how Sirius and Remus jumped when they saw two of them.

Then, his mum walked down isle. She looked so beautiful and she smiled happily at James as her father walked her down the isle.

When she made it to James, all she could was look in his eyes. He held her hands in his and the preacher began.

When the ceremony was finished, everyone dispersed as the reception began. People were dancing and Harry could see Sirius dancing with a pretty blonde woman and Remus dancing with a brunette.

They all pulled out at the same time and Harry looked at Sirius and Remus. Ginny had taken Harry's hand sometime during the memory and now she let it go and blushed.

"Who were the people you guys were dancing with?" Harry asked.

"Gabriella Greengrass," Sirius replied in a distant voice. "She's still alive, but she doesn't know that I am."

Remus sighed and seemed to be almost ready to cry when he replied, "Her name was Violet, but her and her family were murdered by deatheaters."

Harry asked, "What are deatheaters?"

Sirius came back to earth and Remus shook his head.

"That can wait, Harry," Remus said as he gathered the memory and placed it back with the rest of them.

Harry nodded and Sirius poured the next one in. They followed Sirius in.

It was hurting Lily so much. I almost wish I hadn't gotten her pregnant.

James was watching Lily as she tried her hardest to get their little boy out. She was screaming and James could barely take it.

"Lily, you're almost there," the doctor said.

The next few moments all you could hear was a baby's cry as it was born.

The doctor handed the baby to Lily and Lily smiled at him.

"Hi, my sweet boy. Welcome to the world. I wish it was a better time, but with you with us, you'll make it all worth while."

James took him next and smiled at his son.

"Hello, son, I'm your dad."

Baby Harry opened his eyes and James gasped.

"Lily, he might have gotten my hair, but he has your eyes," James said as he handed Harry back to her. "I'll go get Siri and Remus." James kissed her hand and left.

He came back of few minutes later with Siri and Remus.

Remus and Sirius smiled at Lily and James said, "Well, Siri, you know you're the godfather, so why don't you hold him next?"

Sirius gasped and took Harry. Baby Harry smiled at him and Sirius smiled back at him.

"He's so much like you, James, but then, he has Lily's eyes," Sirius said.

Lily nodded and James kissed her on the lips.

The memory ended and Harry smiled at Sirius.

"Oh, Harry, you were so cute as a baby," Ginny said and Harry blushed.

Harry hugged Sirius and Sirius hugged him back.

Remus gathered this memory and grabbed the next one.

"I bet I know this one," Remus said. "It's when Lily and James brough you home the first time, Harry."

Harry smiled and went into this memory.

It was early in the afternoon when James and Lily Potter walked into Potter Manor with little baby Harry with them.

They opened the door and people inside screamed, "Welcome home, Harry!"

Baby Harry, who had been sleeping, woke with a start and started crying.

"Great, now, you did it," James said as Lily tried to calm him down. Baby Harry stopped crying and looked at all the people curiously.

Sirius and Remus walked over and James smiled at his best mates.

"How are you, Lily?" Remus asked.

"I'm alright, Remus, but I am tired and so is Harry because you guys decided to wake him up from his nap."

Remus laughed and Lily took Harry upstairs.

James stayed behind and looked at Sirius.

"You alright, mate?"

"Yeah, James, it's just how can you trust me with that little boy if anything happened to you and Lily?"

"Because, Siri, you love him more than anything, except Gabby. Remus loves him, too, but you love him the most besides me and Lily and that's why we decided to give you custody of him."

Sirius nodded and Remus smiled at him.

"Well, let's get to partying," James said and everyone laughed.

The memory ended and Harry was crying slightly. His mum was so protective of him and his dad was too. They really loved him.

While Remus gathered the memory, Ginny hugged Harry.

"I think we should stop for the night," Sirius said. "You don't need to see anymore, Harry, because they're only going to get worse from here."

Harry nodded and said, "Then, I want to go through them first thing in the morning. One of them has to be how my parents' died and I need to know if my dreams are real. I know I'm young and I know it'll hurt me, but not seeing it is hurting me more."

Sirius nodded and Remus said, "Alright, Harry, but at any time during the rest of the memories, you want to stop and never see them again, we'll understand."

Harry smiled at them through his tears and let go of Ginny. She didn't let him go far though and was watching him with concern in her eyes.

"Harry," Ginny said. "I need to go, but will you wait until later to look at the memories and tell me when you do?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. Ginny smiled and left.

Sirius led Harry to the bedroom Harry had been sleeping in and Sirius helped into it. They fell asleep side by side and Remus slept on the couch.

Ginny walked out of the trunk and felt Harry's peacefulness through their bond. She was only eight and she'd seen more than she'd ever needed to, but she was doing it for him. For some reason, he was her best friend now and she wasn't going to let him do it alone.

Harry was only nine and even though he felt older than that now. His tears showed his age and Remus couldn't help, but feel sorry for the poor boy because he didn't deserve this. The memory of seeing his parents die was going to kill him, but he had a plan. It might postpone Harry from seeing the memory until he was at least ready to.

It would probably be soon, but at least it wasn't now.

Remus sighed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ministry of Magic

Chapter Six: The Ministry of Magic

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Harry woke up in Sirius's arms and felt refreshed. He hadn't slept so well since...well...ever.

Sirius looked down at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Harry," Sirius said.

"Morning, Siri, what time is it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, pup, you wanna go check?"

Harry nodded and they walked out to the living room. Remus was awake and smiled at them.

"Remus, are we going to look at the rest of the memories?"

Remus sighed and replied, "No, Harry, those memories were meant for you to find when you were going to start Hogwarts, but if you want, we'll go through them with you then, but it's too soon for you to go through now."

Harry nodded, but he understood. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle the memory of his parents death and was glad Remus had said something.

"Come on, Harry," Sirius said as he led them to the kitchen.

Remus pulled Sirius away from the stove and asked, "Do you remember the last time you used the stove, Sirius?" Sirius grinned and Remus said, "You almost burned Potter Manor down to the ground."

Harry broke out laughing and said, "I'm going to go change, I'll be back in a minute." They nodded and Harry walked to the entrance. He stepped out of the trunk and saw Mrs. Weasley sitting on the couch.

"Good morning, Harry," she said. "How are you?"

Harry smiled and replied, "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, but I would love it if you could grab my medicine so I can take it after I change."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and Harry ran upstairs. He was halfway up when he ran into someone coming out of the bathroom.

He tumbled and almost fell down the stairs, but the person grabbed.

Charlie looked at him like he was crazy and asked, "You alright there, Harry?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was going upstairs and didn't see the door open."

Charlie nodded and Harry went the rest of the way upstairs a little slower. He walked into Ron's room and grabbed his stuff. Once he had everything, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley handed him his medicine and he took it with a grimace.

He walked into the family room and into his trunk.

He walked to his parents room and left most of it on the bed. Then, he took an outfit and changed.

He walked into the kitchen, ten minutes later, and smelled food. He sat down at the table.

Remus set the food on the table and Sirius and Harry fought as to who got to eat first. In the end, Remus ate first. They ate and talked, but Harry realized they'd both have to go soon.

Remus was the first to notice Harry's look and asked, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"It's just...you guys have to go soon and I'll miss you," Harry replied.

Remus smiled and said, "It's alright, Harry. We'll come back to see you."

Harry nodded and Sirius hugged him.

"Harry, no matter what happens we'll always be a letter away," Sirius said.

"I know, Siri, but it doesn't mean I won't miss you," Harry said.

Sirius smiled and Harry heard a knocking noise. He walked out of the kitchen to the entrance of the trunk. He opened the trunk and saw Mr. Weasley standing in front of him looking like he had rushed from somewhere.

"What happened, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Sirius...Ministry...now."

Harry left the trunk open so Mr. Weasley could walk in and saw the amazement on his face when he saw the inside. Mr. Weasley followed him through the trunk and Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Siri, Mr. Weasley needs you," Harry said and Sirius stood up.

"What do you need, Arthur?" Sirius asked.

"Ministry of Magic, trial for custody of Harry and they want to prove you are innocent."

Harry was grinning from ear to ear like he just opened a Christmas present. Sirius nodded and Remus stood up.

"I'm going with you," Remus said.

"So am I," Harry followed.

Sirius looked at Harry like he wanted to say no, but Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"He has to go, Sirius, it's a battle for custody too."

Sirius nodded, but wasn't happy about it and Harry just smiled. Remus nodded understanding as always and Mr. Weasley led them out of the trunk.

"Alright, there's too many people for us to apparate, so we'll go by floo."

"What's floo?" Harry asked.

Sirius laughed and replied, "I forgot you weren't as old as you were acting Harry." Harry nodded still looking confused. "Okay, floo or floo network is what witches and wizards use to get places when they cannot apparate or don't have a broomstick."

Harry nodded and asked, "How does it work?"

Mr. Weasley replied, "How about we show you, Harry. It'll be easier for you to figure it out."

Harry nodded and followed Mr. Weasley to the kitchen. They all gathered around the fireplace and Harry looked around even more confused.

Sirius laughed at Harry's expression and Remus smiled.

"Alright, Harry, I'll got through with you and Remus and Arthur can follow after us," Sirius said and Harry nodded looking a little scared now.

Mr. Weasley picked up a flower pot and tossed some powder into the fire. The fire turned as green as Harry's eyes and Harry looked even more afraid.

Sirius stepped into the fire and Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"Harry, it won't hurt you. Trust me."

Harry looked a little less scared as he stepped into the fire next to Sirius and Sirius called out, "Ministry of Magic!"

Harry felt exactly what he felt when he'd been aparating, but before he closed his eyes from getting sick, he saw the fireplaces they were passing.

When his feet touched the ground, he opened his eyes. All around him were people walking to different places. One went to another fire, another went to an elevator at least that what he thought it was.

He looked at Sirius because he was scared and Sirius saw. He picked Harry up and Harry hid his face.

"Why are there so many people?" Harry asked.

"Because, pup, a lot of people work here," Sirius replied.

"I'm scared, daddy. I've never seen so many people before," he whispered.

Sirius stroked his hair and Harry calmed down a little, but didn't let go of Sirius.

Remus and Mr. Weasley came through and found them like this.

Remus rushed over and asked, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, but, Remus, I'm going to do something I might regret to those people that 'took care' of him. He's never seen so many people before."

Remus shook his head and said, "Sirius, you need to be strong for him. He's been though a lot and he needs to take this slow."

Sirius nodded, but didn't put Harry down. They walked over to the elevator with Mr. Weasley leading them and Mr. Weasley said, "Lower levels: Trial Rooms."

The elevator took off in a flash and Harry almost felt like he was back in Gringott's. It stopped a few minutes later and they followed Mr. Weasley to whatever room they were to be in.

When Harry first felt Sirius walk in, he felt his back go rigid. He lifted his head from Sirius's neck and took a peek. He saw a lot of people all sitting on benches. Harry hid his face again and felt Sirius stroke his back.

Remus looked around and saw that almost all of the Wizengamot was here. He saw how Sirius was stroking Harry's back again and realized he must be scared out of his mind. They all took seats in the stands and the trials began.


	7. Chapter 7: Trials and Decisions

Chapter 7: Trials and Decisions

**Sorry, it took a while for me to post another chapter. I was trying to figure out how to get this to work, but it's finished and I hope you all enjoy it. Someone asked me about the beginning when Sirius told Harry that he was his parents' secret keeper anymore. I didn't mean to confuse anyone with that, but Sirius was innocent and tried to explain it to Harry, but Harry was still too young to understand.**

**Now, this chapter isn't long either, but I still need some ideas for Harry's room at Potter Manor and whether or not, he should have a cat or a dog? What should it's name be? **

**That's all. J.K. owns HP, I just love it so much I would like to express my own idea. I hope you enjoy! And please review!**

Harry moved his head from Sirius's neck and looked around. There were a lot of people and he could tell a lot of them had mean feelings toward Siri. He looked to where, he guessed, the judge was and saw an oldish woman and next to her was Amelia Bones. Harry wanted to smile at her because she was one of the nice people that wanted to help him.

He held himself back when he saw all the other people staring at him and hid his face.

"This trial is for the release of Sirius Black for all sentences, which are life in Azkaban prison until the dementors...," the old woman stopped.

"Excuse me, Madame Bagnold, but there is a child here and he doesn't need to hear that," Sirius said courteously.

Mrs. Bagnold nodded and continued, "As of, we are also holding a trial for the custody of one, Harry James Potter, because he found James and Lily Potters' Will. Also, there will be other things discussed as regards to the will."

Everyone agreed and the first trial began. Sirius had to stand in front of the council and gave Harry to Remus. Harry went only because he knew Sirius couldn't take him with him.

Harry watched as Sirius stood before them and Madame Bagnold began.

"Sirius Black, you were charged with life in prison for the deaths of Lily and James Potter, how do you preside?"

"Not guilty," Sirius replied confidently.

"Also, I see we have three witnesses that wish to speak in your defense and the letter from Lily and James."

Sirius nodded and Albus Dumbledore stepped up first.

"I believe this man is not guilty because, not only Lily and James' letter, but because I am the one that recommended Peter Pettigrew to them, not knowing that he had changed sides."

Everyone gasped and Madame Bagnold spoke.

"Yes, that is a worthy defense. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Next."

Next, was Hagrid.

He stood before them and spoke in his booming voice, "Mrs. Bagnold, I believe Sirius is innocent because the night L-Lily and J-J-James died, Sirius was there and pulled Harry from the rumble. He wanted to take Harry with him, into hiding, but I had Professor Dumbledore's orders to take him to his only living relatives, the Dursley's."

Hagrid stepped away and Madame Bagnold continued.

"Thank you, Rubeus, next please."

A woman stepped out and Harry recognized her from the pensive. It was Gabriella Greengrass.

"I speak on behalf of Sirius Black because he may be a scoundrel, a hot scoundrel at that, but he loved James like a brother and when Lily and James were married, he stood by them completely even though he felt he was losing one of his best friends. And when Harry was born, I've never seen a man love a child more than Sirius loves Harry. That should prove him innocent enough."

Sirius was looking at her in shock and felt his heart beating rapidly. He wanted nothing more than to run to her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Thank you, Mrs. Greengrass." Sirius jumped out of his stupor when he heard that and felt his heart breaking.

Gabriella turned to leave, but looked at Sirius and winked. She left and Madame Bagnold spoke once again.

"That is all the witnesses and everyone in the room has read the letter from Lily and James and now, we must decide your sentence. Everyone who believes Sirius Black should be released raise your hand." Almost everyone in the room raised their hand and Harry almost ran to Sirius, but Remus held him back. Sirius grinned as Madame Bagnold stated, "Then, from this day forward, Sirius Black is freed from all charges."

A lot of the members clapped and as Sirius walked back to Harry, Harry ran into his arms. Sirius swung him around in a huge hug and Harry was grinning from ear to ear. He was so happy. Sirius sat back down with Harry hugging him tightly like he was never letting go.

"Okay, next up, is the trial for the custody of Harry James Potter," Madame Bagnold said.

Sirius walked Harry down, but Harry felt fear crawl down his spine when Sirius walked away. Harry stood before everyone shaking slightly in fear.

"Now, Mr. Potter, it states here that you found your parents' Will."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, quietly.

"Okay, then, you know that Sirius Black is on the top of the list to take you in," Madame Bagnold said.

"Yes, ma'am. I want to live with Siri. He loves me a lot more than the Dursley's do and if you looked at the medical report Madame Pomfrey wrote, you really wouldn't send me back there because of what they did to me."

Madame Bagnold searched her papers and when she found the report, she read it. When she finished, she was looking at the poor boy in surprise.

"You are a strong, brave boy, Harry Potter and I believe you are right about your Godfather." Harry nodded and Madame Bagnold said, "But, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black was just relieved of his sentences and it says here that next person is Remus Lupin. Now, Mr. Lupin, I believe has already stated that he cannot take you in for the fact that he is indeed a werewolf, but also because he does not have a way to provide you with the proper care that you need. The next person, after Mr. Lupin, is Andromeda Tonks. Now, Mrs. Tonks believes she can take care of you, but also believes, like Mr. Lupin and several others, that you would be in better care with Mr. Black.

"Now, after Mrs. Tonks, is Frank and Alice Longbottom, but they are indisposed and are not able to take care themselves and their own son, let alone another. After that is Molly and Arthur Weasley, they said they would take you back in a heartbeat if you wished it, but that your place is with Mr. Black above all others. After them, is Albus Dumbledore, but as Professor Dumbledore has already told everyone before you arrived. He has a school and other students to take care of and that he believes you belong with Mr. Black also. Now, your godmother, Minerva McGonagall, believes you would be happier and safer with Mr. Black because she has the same complications as Professor Dumbledore, but has agreed that if you do go to that she will visit weekly to make sure your health and well being are improving and that you are growing up properly." Madame Bagnold took a breath and Harry slowly began to breathe again. "Mr. Potter, I do believe you know what this means." Harry nodded and she continued, "I now turn over custody to Mr. Sirius Orion Black and hope that all is well with both of them."

Harry ran to Sirius and Sirius picked him up. Harry hugged him as tight as he could and Sirius breathed again.

"I've got you, pup," Sirius whispered.

"It's true, I get to go with you and you don't have to leave and you can be my daddy now."

"Of course, Harry," Sirius whispered.

Harry smiled and didn't lose it until he heard Madame Bagnold clear her throat.

"Now, we have another charge to deal with. Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore, how do you plead for the deaths of Lily and James Potter?"

"WAIT!" Harry screamed as he jumped out of Sirius's arms. He walked up in front of Madame Bagnold and said, "Madame B-Ba-gno-ld, I don't blame Professor Dumbledore for the charges because he didn't know that Mr. Pettigrew was a bad guy, so I ask that you please let him go for the charges."

Madame Bagnold looked at him in amusement and said, "Alright, Mr. Potter, I release Albus Dumbledore for all charges."

Harry ran back to Sirius and jumped into his arms. He hugged Sirius and Sirius held him tightly.

"This court is dismissed," Madame Bagnold stated and everyone dispersed.


	8. Chapter 8: MeetingPicking UpHome

Chapter 8: Meetings/ Picking Up/ Home

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Harry was so happy. Sirius hadn't let go of him yet and told him he had to leave. Remus was still with him and Harry was still so happy when people started coming up and introducing themselves.

Amelia Bones came over and smiled at Harry.

"Hi, Mrs. Bones," Harry said.

"Hello there, Harry," Amelia said. "I just wanted to say congratulations and that I hope you'll come over some time, my daughter would love to have a new friend."

"I'm sure we can work something out, Amelia," Sirius replied. Harry nodded enthusiastically and Amelia waved good bye as she walked away.

Another woman walked over and Harry recognized her from the pensive, it was Gabriella Greengrass.

"Hello, Harry, Sirius," she greeted as she came to a stop in front of them.

Sirius seemed to swallow hard and Harry said, "Hi, Mrs. Greengrass, thank you for supporting Siri, I don't know what I'd do without him."

Gabriella smiled at Harry and said, "It was my pleasure, Harry, I'm just glad that I could help."

"How have you been, Gabby?" Sirius choked out.

"I've been alright, Siri, but it would have been nice if you had written a letter or two," Gabriella replied. "What about you?"

"Hiding," Sirius replied. "What's this 'Mrs' thing about?"

"I'm married and I have two daughters, but I kept my maiden name," she replied.

Sirius nodded and didn't seem to want to say anything else.

"I'd love to meet them," Harry said. "Are any of them my age? I don't have many friends besides Ginny, Ron, and Remus."

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you, Harry," Gabriella replied. "Where should we meet, say Saturday evening that's two days away?"

Sirius seemed to snap out of his stupor and said, "Potter Manor, of course, you can come over for lunch and maybe stay for dinner."

Gabriella nodded and whispered in his ear, "I wish they were yours, Siri, I wish things were different and maybe they can change."

Sirius gulped and nodded. The hopeful gleam in his eye was a spark in her heart as she walked away.

"We should go," Remus suggested. "We need to get back to the Weasley's and get Harry's things."

Sirius nodded and they walked back through the Ministry to the strange elevator. They reached their destination and walked over to the flames. Harry held tight to Sirius again as Sirius stepped into the flames.

"The Burrow!" Sirius shouted.

They landed just inside the kitchen and stepped away so that Remus had room when he came through. He landed a few seconds later and they walked into the living room. No one seemed to be around so Sirius put Harry down.

Harry walked over to his trunk and said, "Shrink!" The trunk shrank and Harry put it in his pocket.

He walked back over to the kitchen and grabbed his medicine and placed in a bag. He handed it to Remus so he didn't break the vials. He climbed back into Sirius's arms and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

"You ready to go, pup?"

"Uh huh, I'm tired, daddy," Harry yawned.

Sirius kissed his forehead and said, "We'll go as soon as we find Molly and tell her we're leaving."

Harry nodded and Sirius walked out to the steps.

"Molly," he called out. She came down a few seconds later with everyone following her.

"Yes, Sirius, you've gotten the whole house."

"We were just leaving and wanted to say good-bye," Sirius said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and came down to stand in front of them. She looked at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back and Sirius put him down. Harry hugged her.

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Weasley," he whispered.

"It was a pleasure, dear," she replied. "And don't hesitate to come by or maybe Ron and Ginny can come over while the boys are at school. They leave in just two weeks."

Harry jumped back in surprise. Only a week and half ago, he had been an orphan with no one, now he had everything he'd ever wanted and more. Plus, he had just turned ten a couple of weeks ago.

"What is it, dear?"

"Nothing, I just realized that a couple weeks ago I had turned ten," Harry replied.

"Oh, we must celebrate and we didn't get to have Ginny's birthday party either. We'll be able to do it together and have a going away party for the boys, it will be perfect. I'll make a special birthday dinner and two cakes."

Harry blushed and Sirius said, "That's a great idea, Molly, we'd be delighted to come."

Remus was nodding and everyone else looked excited.

Harry looked at Ron and grinned.

"So, mate, you wanna come over tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"That would be awesome," Ron replied. "Mom, can I?"

"Yes, that's fine. You can help Harry set up his home and I'm sure there will be some shopping involved tomorrow, right, Sirius?"

"Yes, Molly, we have to go get Harry and I some new clothes, shoes, and a couple of other things, but most of the ground work the house elves have done."

Molly nodded and Ron looked excited.

Harry looked at Ginny and she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Maybe you can come over this weekend, Ginny, we have people coming over Saturday, but maybe Sunday?"

Ginny nodded and Harry gave her hug.

"'Bye, Harry," she whispered.

"'Bye, Ginny," he whispered back and he let go. He climbed into Sirius's arms again and said, "Good-bye, everyone, thank you for being nice."

They all nodded and Sirius walked outside.

"Are we aparating?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Sirius replied as he set him down on his feet. "Hold on tight, now."

Harry nodded and they were gone

When Harry opened his eyes, they were standing if front of a large house, but house couldn't really be what it was called, it was more of a mansion.

It was huge and looked like it had recently been cleaned, painted, polished, and trimmed.

"Is this where we're going to live?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is, pup. This is where you lived before your mum and dad took you into hiding," he replied.

Harry nodded and they walked up together. Remus popped in a few seconds later and he joined them. They walked up and Sirius opened one of the doors. A large entrance way was there with stairs leading to next floor in the middle. A huge chandelier hung in the entrance way.

"Wow," Harry whispered. Remus and Sirius were smiling.

Sirius picked him up and Remus said, "I'm going to go start dinner." Sirius nodded and smiled at Harry.

"Well, upstairs or downstairs, pup?"

"Downstairs, so we can eat and then upstairs after we eat," Harry replied.

"Alright, pup," Sirius said and carried him into the room to the left of the stairs. "This is the living room." Harry looked around in amazement.

The ceiling was high and had an even large chandelier than the one in the entranceway. The furniture was perfect for the room and looked like it belonged there along with the couple of rugs and end tables with a coffee table in front of the couch. There wasn't a television like at Uncle Vernon's, but there were paintings and a fireplace.

"It's amazing," Harry whispered and Sirius laughed. He carried him over to one of two rooms off the living room and it was a library. "Wow," was all that Harry could say as he looked at the thousands, maybe even millions of books that never seemed to end.

"Yeah, but what's cool is the outside area."

Harry nodded and Sirius showed him the other room, which was a study that seemed to mean more to Sirius than Harry.

Sirius then carried Harry outside to the back patio, which the door was behind the stairway in the entranceway.

Outside, was a huge, well, Harry had never seen anything like it.

"What is that?"

"It's a Quidditch Pitch, it isn't as big or grand as Hogwart's, but it's great practice," Sirius replied.

"Daddy, would you teach me how to play?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled at him and said, "It would be my pleasure, pup."

Harry smiled and saw that to the right of the patio was a large, but not too large pool and a grill with patio chairs and a couple couches on the deck they were standing on.

"This is amazing, Daddy," Harry said. Sirius smiled at him and carried him back inside. He walked them back to the entranceway and to the other side of the stairway. They first walked into a dining room and then, the kitchen. It was like no other kitchen Harry had seen before. It was huge and had everything a witch or wizards' kitchen would need.

Remus smiled at Harry's face and said, "Lunch is ready."

Harry grinned even wider and Sirius sat him in one of the chairs that was set next to an island. It was kind of like a breakfast bar and Harry liked it.

"Okay, I made chicken noodle soup and ham and cheese sandwiches and I made enough for everyone."

"Are you sure, Remus," Sirius asked.

Remus laughed and replied, "Yes, Sirius, I made enough to feed an army."

Sirius grinned and mumbled, "Sometimes that isn't even enough."

Harry laughed and they had a pleasant lunch, after Harry took his medicine.

After lunch, Sirius picked up Harry and asked, "You ready for the rest of the tour, pup?"

Harry nodded, but was a little tired.

Sirius carried him upstairs and opened the first door on the left. It was red and gold and Harry smiled.

"Who's room was this?"

"This was my room, pup, when I used to live with the Potters'."

Harry nodded and Sirius closed the door and walked to the next one on the right. It was red and gold also, but it had a lot more posters on the walls.

"Whose room is this?" Harry asked.

"Your dads', Harry, we had our rooms right next to each others because we shared a bathroom in between the rooms."

Harry nodded and Sirius walked next door on the right. He opened the door.

"This was your mum and dad's room when they lived here."

Harry smiled as he saw a couple of pictures.

He closed the door and opened the one next door to that one.

"This was your room when you were a baby," he said as he opened the door.

Harry nodded and Sirius closed the door.

He stopped at the next room, which was on the left across from Harry's old bedroom.

"This is your new room, Harry, I had the house elves do it so let me know what you think and whatever you don't like we can change."

Harry nodded and Sirius opened the door.

Harry's eyes widened in amazement. The window was the first thing he was drawn to. It had a window seat underneath it, but then, he looked up and saw the ceiling reflected the night sky.

"Does it change?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it changes during the day."

Harry nodded and looked at the walls. It was weird for a second they seemed like a forest and then another second it looked like a mountain range.

"What's wrong with the walls?"

"Nothing, Harry, it's reflecting the night sky. You can stop it on whichever scene you like the best, just ask it."

"Stop at the forest scene," Harry stated. It stopped and Harry smiled. He looked at the bed and noticed the covers were starred and dark blue with white sheets underneath. It had two end tables on either side and it was a double bed. The end tables had two lamps that seemed like they would be good for reading. "I love it, daddy."

Sirius smiled and said, "That's great, son, now, how's your back?"

"It's a little stiff, would you mind putting some of my medicine on my back, daddy?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Of course not, Harry, I'll be right back just let me go get it," Sirius said as he left.

Harry took off his shirt and took his trunk out of his pocket. He placed it on the floor and said, "Grow and open." The trunk grew to normal size and opened for him. He stepped inside and walked to his parents room. He grabbed the clothes from where he left them on the bed. He left and closed his trunk. "Lock," he said and it did.

He changed into his pajama pants real quick and laid down on the bed.

"Harry, you still awake?" Sirius asked as he walked in a few minutes later.

"Yes, Siri," he replied and Sirius sat on the side of the bed next to him. He massaged some of the cream into his back and Harry's back relaxed and the muscles became less tense. When Sirius was done with his back, Harry sat up and put some of the cream on the scars on his chest. When he finished he looked at Sirius and asked, "Daddy, will this cream do anything for the scar on my forehead? I don't know where I got it and I've had for as long as I can remember, but I get stared at a lot for it and I want it to go away."

Sirius sighed and replied, "Harry, that scar is from a long time ago and it will never go away because the way it was put there was a horrible way."

Harry nodded and looked really sad, but smiled anyways.

"Good night, Daddy," Harry whispered as Sirius tucked him in.

Sirius kissed his forehead and whispered, "Good night, Harry."

Harry was watching the forest scenery when he saw a silver light just inside the trees. He tried to see what it was, but he couldn't tell. It comforted him and he smiled at it. It seemed to smile back and Harry felt warmth spread through him and fell asleep, but not before he heard, from a picture that must have been in his night table, say, "Welcome home, son."


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping and Shockers

Chapter 9: Shopping and Shockers

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Harry woke up the next morning fully refreshed. He changed into his last outfits and put the rest of the clothes in the hamper. He went and sat on the window seat until sun was all the way up in the sky.

It felt great to be somewhere he didn't have to be afraid.

Remembering last night, he walked over to his end table and opened the drawer. It was a picture of his father. It wasn't moving, but he wondered.

"Hello?" he asked it, feeling slightly stupid.

The man in the photo looked at him and replied, "Hello, Harry." Harry almost dropped the picture in shock and the man laughed. "Harry, it's alright. Would you like me to explain?" Harry nodded and the man started. "Okay, Harry, when a picture is made and the person who made them died their spirit goes into the picture which makes them talk."

"So is there one of my mum that I can talk to?" Harry asked.

The man looked pained, but replied, "Harry, your mother isn't dead. She has several pictures, but every time someone tried to talk to her she didn't talk. She isn't dead, son, I don't know how, but she isn't." Harry nodded, but couldn't help the tear of happiness that slid down his cheek. "Harry, I'm not sure we were ever introduced and when we were, you were too young to remember. I'm James Potter and I'm your father."

"I know who you are," Harry said and then feeling awkward asked. "Did you hear what I called Siri last night?"

James smiled at him sadly and said, "Yeah, I did and it's okay that you call him that, son, he's a great person and he'd be a great dad if he had the chance. He has that chance with you and that's why we left you to him."

Harry nodded and smiled at him.

"I have to go, Siri will get worried if I don't come down to eat breakfast."

"Okay, son, I'll always be here for you," James said and his picture went silent.

Harry put set the picture on the end table and dressed for the day in clothes that needed to be washed, but were still clean. He walked to the kitchen and smiled at Sirius.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Harry nodded and Sirius called out, "Tinker." A house elf appeared and Sirius asked, "Tinker, do you think you and the other house elves could whip us up some breakfast?"

"It would be a pleasure, Master Sirius, Master Harry," Tinker said before he disappeared with a pop. He reappeared a few minutes later with two platters of food. "There you go, sirs," he said and disappeared again.

"Well, Harry, let me get your medicine and then we'll eat," Sirius said and went to grab his medicine from the kitchen. He gave it to Harry and he groaned.

He took it without a word and started eating. They ate together.

"Are we still going shopping today, daddy?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry, I was serious. We both need new clothes and I have a couple of things in Diagon Alley that I'd like to grab."

Harry nodded and Sirius grabbed the plates. He cleaned them with magic and Harry left to the fireplace.

Sirius tossed some powder in and the flames turned green. They stepped in together with Harry smooshed next to Sirius and Sirius called out, "The Burrow."

They appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow and waved to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, boys, Ron will be down in a few minutes. He just had breakfast and had to get dressed."

"Okay, Molly," Sirius said.

"So, Harry, how do you like Potter Manor?" Mr. Weasley asked, closing his newspaper.

"I love it," Harry replied. "Sirius made my room just the way I would have if I had known it was possible and the food is amazing and there's this huge library with enough books that I'm sure if I tried to read them all I'd still have some left over."

"It sounds amazing," Mr. Weasley said.

"It is," Harry said.

Ginny came down a few seconds later with Ron in tow.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd want to wait a year for this git, he was taking forever to figure out what he needed."

Harry laughed, but Mrs. Weasley looked at her sternly.

"Ginerva Weasley, you do not use that kind of language."

Ginny blushed and nodded.

Ron came over to Harry and said, "I'm ready when you are, mate."

"Great," Harry said.

"We'll bring him back after dinner, Molly," Sirius said as he stood up.

They walked over to the fire and Sirius asked, "Ron, can you travel by yourself?"

"Yes, sir, I've done it now for years," Ron replied.

Sirius nodded and he stepped into the flames after tossing some powder in.

"Diagon Alley!"

They were gone.

Harry and Sirius landed in Diagon Alley and waited for Ron. Ron landed a few seconds later.

"Okay, so we need to get Harry and me some new clothes, so, Ron, do you want to help, Harry? I've got to go to a different store and then, I have to do a little shopping myself."

Ron nodded and Harry went to the same store as last time. They picked out a lot of clothes and outfits for Harry to wear and Harry was glad to have more than the three sets he had.

They left and sat on a bench just outside of the store and waited for Sirius.

Sirius appeared about fifteen minutes after they had sat down and smiled at them. Harry had about five bags.

"Tinker," Sirius called. The house elf appeared and Sirius asked, "Please take Harry's and my bags back to Potter Manor and sort them out please."

Tinker took all of the bags and disappeared.

"Okay, I didn't get to do much shopping yet, so let's go to one of the best shops for jokes and then, there's two more stores before we go home, boys," Sirius said like he was really enjoying himself.

Ron and Harry grinned at each other and followed Sirius to the joke shop. When they got there, Sirius helped them in.

"Hello, hello, ah, Mr. Black, I do believe you used to come in here and cause the most trouble around Hogwarts."

"Glad you remember, Mr. Zonko."

Mr. Zonko laughed and said, "How could I ever forget my prized customer? Please, for today only, take whatever you want. You and your friends, of course. Whatever you want, it's yours."

Ron was grinning ear to ear and was already dragging Harry around the store.

By the time they left, they had to call Tinker to get their stuff again.

"Okay, next stop, the Quidditch shop. If we're going to teach you to play Quidditch, son, you've got to have the best broom there is," Sirius said.

"Really, dad?" Harry asked.

"Of course, son."

Ron was smiling and frowning at the same time.

"And as long as you keep it quiet Ron, you can get a broom too, just not too expensive, okay? Just one to keep at the Manor."

Ron nodded enthusiastically and Sirius led them over to the Quality Quidditch Shop. When they walked inside, Harry found a broom that he thought was good, but he wasn't sure.

"Sirius," he called out. Sirius came over and looked at the broom.

"That's newest broom out, Harry. The Nimbus 2000. Just came out on the market. They weren't going to come out with it until next year, but it's the best broom around."

"Can I get it, Daddy? I really like it. I'll even pay for it if I have to," Harry begged.

"You can get it, son," Sirius said. "But no talk about you paying. This is a present from me to you."

Harry nodded and they went to find Ron. He was looking at a broom called the Cleansweep 5.

"Is that the one you want, Ron?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it's not the newest, but I really like it," Ron said.

"No problem, Ron," Sirius said. "Are you sure you don't want the Cleansweep 6?"

Ron nodded and said, "Like I said, it's not the best, but it's still good. Better than my brothers' Cleansweep 4's and 3's."

Sirius laughed and they went to check out. They finished and called Tinker to get their stuff.

"Okay, last store and then we'll go get dinner at the Leaky Cauldron or we can go to Hogsmeade and eat the Three Broomsticks."

"The Three Broomsticks," both boys replied at the same time.

Sirius smiled at them and led them to a store that seemed to sell animals.

"Harry, this is my last present from me to you. Well, at least until your birthday or Christmas, I want you to pick any animal, except an owl because I'm going to get you one before you start Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and walked around the store.

"Siri," Harry said as he walked back over to him. "I can't find anything here that I want."

"Do you want to check a muggle shelter?" Sirius asked.

"Can we?"

"Of course, Ron, let's go," Sirius said. They left through the Leaky Cauldron and on the other side, they walked down the road to the muggle shelter. "Okay, let's go pick out your animal, bud."

Harry walked in and immediately went to look around the cages. He went to the dog cages and smiled. He found a puppy with big brown eyes and black and brown and tan fur.

"Daddy, I want this one," Harry called. Sirius came over with the man running the place.

"Sure, son, do you know what you're going to name him?"

"Max," Harry replied. "It's a german shepherd and that's a really good name for a dog like him."

Sirius smiled and the man unlocked the cage. He put the dog on a leash, but not before the dog ran up to Harry and gave him a big lick on the face.

Harry laughed and the man gave Harry the leash. Sirius paid with muggle money and they left.

"Are you happy, son?"

"Very," Harry replied.

Sirius grinned and they went back through to Diagon Alley. Tinker came and picked up Max while Sirius, Ron, and Harry went through the floo to the Three Broomsticks. After they landed, Ron breathed in deeply.

"You guys must be starving, why don't you take a seat?" Madame Rosmerta said. As they went to sit down, she stopped them. "Wait a minute, Sirius Black, what do you think you're doing in my shop?"

Sirius laughed and replied, "Please, Rosmerta, keep it down. Now, I'm here because I was proven innocent. Harry is living with me now and this is one of his friends, Ron."

Rosmerta nodded and they sat down. They had a pleasant dinner after that and when they got ready to leave, they all said good bye to her.

Sirius and Harry took Ron home through the floo and then, Sirius carried Harry through the floo and home.

He took Harry upstairs and tucked him into his bed. He looked at the picture on Harry's bedside table.

"Am I doing good, Jamie?" Sirius asked.

"You're doing great, Siri. He loves you more than anything and I'm glad he has you."

Sirius smiled and James smiled back. Sirius kissed Harry's forehead and went to sleep in his room.

The next morning, Sirius woke up and found Harry lying next to him. He sighed and woke him up gently.

Harry woke and looked at Sirius.

"Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare," Harry replied.

"What about?"

"That some creepy man came and killed my dad and then he killed mummy right in front of me, but she didn't die."

"What do you mean she didn't die?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I asked my dad when I found his picture if I could talk to my mum's picture too and he said I couldn't because she didn't die."

Sirius was surprised, but Harry was slowly falling back to sleep. He sat up and walked down to the kitchen. He made some breakfast and sat it down on the table. He had almost finished eating when Harry came down and sat next to him.

"So what time is Mrs. Greengrass and her kids coming over, daddy?" Harry asked as he started eating.

"I don't know, I guess she'll show up when she shows up."

Harry nodded and Max showed up at his feet. Harry fed him a bit of sausage. Max licked his hand and Harry smiled. Sirius brought Harry his medicine and Harry took it.

"Do you want to go get some Quidditch practice before they come over?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded enthusiastically and finished eating quickly. He then ran upstairs with Max on his heels and changed into one of his new outfits. He found his new broom near his bed and ran back downstairs. Sirius was standing near the back door waiting for him with a Nimbus 2000 in his hands too.

"I decided when you got one to get one too."

Harry grinned and they went out to the pitch in the backyard. They stopped just inside the pitch and Sirius looked at him seriously.

"Okay, now, first thing, you need to hold you broom tight, but not too tight because you don't want to pull up or down too fast and fall off." Harry nodded and Sirius showed him how to get on and loosen his grip enough to be relaxed, but safe. "Now, you have to kick off hard, but be careful and steady yourself."

Harry nodded and kicked off. He felt like he was weightless and it felt amazing. He smiled at Sirius and took off like he had been doing it forever. He flew around the pitch again and again and then pulled up new Sirius.

"How was that?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure you've never flown before?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I've never flown before, Siri, but this is amazing," Harry said breathless.

Sirius smiled at him and a voice from below called, "What were expecting, Siri? He's bound to be as good as Jame."

Harry and Sirius looked down and saw Gabriella and two girls near her. They went down and landed in front of them.

"Hi, Gabby," Sirius greeted. Gabriella blushed and Sirius grinned.

"Hi, Mrs. Greengrass."

"Hello, Harry, have you been having fun today?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, I have. This was my first time flying and I love it."

Gabriella smiled at him and said, "Your father loved flying too." Harry smiled and Gabriella pointed out, "Okay, Harry, this girl right next to me is my oldest Daphne and this one is Astoria."

"Hi," Harry said.

"Hi," Daphne said. "You're a really good flyer."

"Thanks," Harry said as he blushed.

"Well, I guess, I'm going to hide," Astoria said.

"No, why don't you guys come fly with me? We have extra brooms."

"Sure," Astoria said, but Daphne looked disgusted.

"Um.. I think I'll stay down here. I like my feet on the ground."

"Okay," Harry said as he led Astoria to the broom shed. She picked out the other Nimbus and they headed out to the pitch. They flew around leisurely and then started playing tag.

Sirius watched Harry carefully, but with a smile on his face.

"He's fine, Siri," Gabriella said as they went to sit on the patio. Daphne was watching Astoria and Harry with jealousy, but decided to join them after all. "So, how has it been?"

"He's been fine. He had a nightmare last night, but that was it," Sirius said almost distantly.

Gabriella nodded and said, "Siri, you know I want to stay here more than anything. The kids know I'm not in love with their father. They've known since they were seven and five and Daphne started observing people."

"But, Gabby, you're still married."

"I know, Siri, but if that were to change, would it change anything?" Gabriella asked practically begging him to say yes.

"You know the answer to that, Gabby," Sirius replied. "I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you in seventh year and ever since, you are all I can think about."

Gabriella smiled with tears in her eyes and was reaching out to grab Sirius's hand when Astoria ran over.

"Mum, Mr. Black, Harry fell off his broom. I caught him, but it looks like he fainted."

Sirius ran over to Harry and looked him over. When he realized nothing was wrong, he murmured, "Ennervate." Harry blinked and his eyes opened. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, my back started hurting and I fell."

Sirius sighed and picked him up.

"Here, let's get you inside. Gabby, could you grab his salve from the kitchen? It should be on the counter."

Gabriella nodded and ushered her kids inside with comforting words.

Sirius carried Harry upstairs and helped him take his shirt off. Most of the scars on his chest were gone, except a particularly nasty one that didn't look like it was going away and almost all of the scars on his back was gone, except for one along his spine and another near the top of his shoulder blade.

Gabriella came in with Harry's medicine and gasped.

"I left the kids downstairs," she whispered. "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, I was going to put some on his back. Could you get the one scar on his chest?"

Gabriella nodded and rubbed the salve in. Sirius did the same and after, Sirius tucked Harry in. He kissed his forehead and looked at James.

James was looking from his picture at Harry in horror.

"Who did this to him, Sirius?" James asked.

"The Dursley's. Not so much the wife, but Vernon and the dumb son," Sirius replied. "I had specific plans to deal with them, but Harry convinced me not to because he wouldn't have been able to live with me."

James nodded and said, "Hello, Gabriella, it's nice to see you with Sirius again."

"Oh, I'm not with him, Jamie, but I hope I will be soon," she said.

James grinned and said, "I'm sure it won't take to long." The picture went silent.

Sirius sighed and Gabriella rubbed his arm.

"It'll be alright, Siri, he's going to be fine. He just needs to be careful."

"I know, but the fact that I can't do anything to those people that did this to him, it makes me angry."

Gabriella lifted his chin so he had to look her in the eye and said, "Now, the Sirius I knew would do anything he wanted and could do it in secret if he wanted to, he was a marauder like Jamie and he loved to have fun, where is he?"

"Right here, but.."

"No, 'buts', do want you need to do, Siri, just don't get caught like you used to," she said with a wink.

Sirius grinned at her and the mischievous gleam in his eyes returned and made her smile.

"That's the Siri I knew," she whispered. Sirius was grinning, but was slowly leaning in. He couldn't help it, but she didn't give him the chance to pull away. It was just a peck, but she whispered, "Soon, Siri."

She walked out of the room leaving Sirius thinking mischievous things and wanting something more.

"Don't do it, Sirius," James said. "There's more to the mystery."

"I know, Jamie, but I don't know how much mystery I can take."

James laughed and said, "You never were patient, Siri, but you have to be. So, what are you going to do to my brother-in-law?"

"Now, that's a secret, Jamie, I'm going to do something real good. Something a marauder would do and you would be proud of."

James grinned and Sirius left, while turning out Harry's light. Gabriella had taken the kids home and Sirius was feeling particularly marauder like. Time to put the first part of his plan in motion.


	10. Chapter 10: Mischief and Quidditch

Chapter 10: Mischief and Quidditch

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Sirius walked in front of the Dursley's house looking at Dumbledore's wards. He scoffed at them. He could have done better.

Sirius started the first part of his plan. He used Alohamora to get in to the house and once he was inside, he walked into the sitting room. He laughed silently as he saw an overly used couch and arm chair.

"Glutinum Maximus," Sirius whispered and an adhesive fell over every chair in the living area.

Once the spell was finished, he walked quietly up the stairs and to the son's room. It seemed to have everything the boy valued and he saw some kind of machine that looked overused.

He grinned even wider and whispered, "Invisibilis apparatus." The machine disappeared and he did it to the telly too. After that, he left as quietly as he could. He grinned at the door as he turned to look at the peacefulness of the house. Soon, it wouldn't be as peaceful and he wished he could stay and watch his work play out, but he disapparated so he didn't get caught.

He stood and looked at Potter Manor. It looked amazing in the dim light, but he knew he needed to get inside. Harry would wake soon and would be afraid if he wasn't in the house with him. He was just about inside when someone tackled him.

"Where did you go, daddy?" Harry asked. "I was scared. I woke up from a nightmare and you weren't here." Harry was crying and Sirius picked him.

"Shh," Sirius said as he stroked Harry's hair. "It's alright, pup, I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Harry soon relaxed, but his tension was still there. Crying had made him tired and seeing as Sirius had gotten little sleep last night, he carried Harry upstairs and into his bedroom. He laid Harry down, already sleeping, and went to take a shower. He was quick because the magic he did and the time it took had physically and mentally exhausted him. He climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

When Sirius woke up, Harry was still sleeping peacefully next to him. He didn't have the heart to wake him up, so he kissed his forehead, dressed for the day, and went to fix breakfast.

Harry came down less than ten minutes after Sirius had and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Siri," Harry said.

"Morning, pup," Sirius said and handed him his medicine.

Harry took the medicine with a groan and started eating breakfast.

"Daddy, can we go flying again today?"

"Yes, we can, but first we have to put some medicine on your back so we don't have an incident like yesterday and while you're taking a shower and getting dressed, I'll floo call Molly and see if Ron and Ginny want to come."

Harry nodded enthusiastically and practically ran upstairs to shower.

Sirius sighed and walked over to the fireplace. He tossed some powder in and stuck his face into the flame after calling out, "The Burrow."

He looked around the kitchen of the Burrow and saw Molly working on breakfast.

"Good morning, Molly," Sirius said and she dropped what she was doing. Sirius snickered before he could stop himself and spent the next minute and a half getting an earful.

"Alright, Sirius, what do you want?"

"Harry and I would like to know if Ginny and Ron would like to come fly. We were going to do two on two if it's okay with you. We aren't doing anything rough, but it's up to you."

"That's fine, Sirius, I'll send them over after breakfast."

"Thanks, Molly," Sirius said and he pulled his head out of the fireplace at Potter Manor.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed Harry's salve. He then walked upstairs and knocked on Harry's door.

"Come in," Harry called and Sirius opened his door. He was lying on the bed with his shirt off and lying on his stomach.

"Alright, pup, Molly said she'd send Ginny and Ron over after breakfast so we have a a bit of time. Is there anything you want to do?"

Harry thought about it and asked, "After we're done with my medicine, can you go through the photo albums I inherited and help me figure out who some of the people were?"

"Of course, Harry," Sirius replied and started apply the salve to his back. All the tension left Harry's body and he felt amazing. Sirius rubbed a little on the scar on his chest and then went to put it away.

While he was gone, Harry put his shirt on and grabbed the photo albums from the trunk. He sat down on his bed and waited for Sirius.

"Hey, Harry," James said from his picture.

"Yeah, dad," Harry replied.

"Be careful with those pictures, Harry, you may find out some stuff you don't want to know yet."

"Okay, dad," Harry said.

James smiled and went silent. Sirius came through the door and smiled at him.

"Alright, pup, let's see these pictures," Sirius said and Harry opened the first one of his father in Hogwarts up to his 6th year.

Sirius identified the two people he couldn't recognize as Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew. When he said the second ones name, Harry had freaked out and Sirius had to explain how they were friends up until they found out Peter's betrayal.

Harry had calmed a bit to finish looking through the rest of his dad's photos, but had to resist the urge to rip Peter out of every single one of them.

When they finished with that one, Sirius took it and said, "I want some copies of these, pup, if that's alright?"

"Of course, Siri," Harry replied and opened up his mum's from first to sixth year. The first person he saw was Petunia, but the next time he turned it, she was on Hogwarts grounds and was smiling at a boy that wasn't his father, but looked familiar even though he couldn't recognize him. "Who is this?"

Sirius's lip curled in disgust, but he tried to cover as he said, "That's Professor Snape, Harry."

Harry noticed the venom in his voice and decided to not ask. He looked at all the photos in that album quickly so not to make Sirius mad and opened the one from his mum and dad's seventh year. They looked so in love and Harry smiled at the pictures with his mum smiling brightly or his dad grinning at her. The ones he loved the most were the ones when they were together and looking at each other like there was no one else in the world.

Sirius looked ready to cry after that one and Harry decided not to show him the other one though he did let Sirius copy one of the pictures of Sirius and him to be made bigger so that they could have it for each other.

"Alright, pup," Sirius said. "Let's go downstairs and meet our guests."

Harry hadn't heard them arrive and ran downstairs ahead of Sirius with Sirius laughing merrily.

Harry smiled at Ron and gave Ginny a one-armed hug.

"So, you guys ready to play?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Ron said.

Sirius grinned and said, "Well, let's pick teams now because I don't want it to end up in a war later."

Harry smiled and Ron said, "I wanna be on Harry's team."

Ginny frowned, but then smiled at the prospect of beating Harry and Ron. They walked outside to the broom shed where Harry grabbed his Nimbus 2000 and Sirius grabbed his. Ron grabbed his Cleansweep 5 and Ginny grabbed the extra Cleansweep 6.

They walked out to the pitch with a trunk that seemed to quite heavy the way Ron and Sirius were tugging at it. They stopped in the middle and opened it. There were three balls and a tiny ball in the center.

They released the bludgers, as Ron had called them and flipped a coin to see who got the quaffle first. Harry got it and they released the tiny ball, the snitch.

Ron took the goals and Harry took the quaffle. He was faster and lighter on his broom so he was able to get goals and catch the snitch faster.

Sirius had taken the goal for Ginny and Ginny was on offense. Harry grinned at her and then was gone in a flash. He made the first goal, surprising everyone. Sirius grinned at him proudly and Ginny felt a little bit of pride for him too and was surprised that she felt it.

Ron gave Harry a high-five and they waited for Sirius and Ginny to make their approach.

When they did, Sirius had the quaffle and was repeatedly throwing it to Ginny trying to confuse him. Harry followed the quaffle, but figured out the trick. The next time Sirius went to throw the quaffle to Ginny, Harry flew up and grabbed it. He turned quickly and scored a goal on the other end.

The game took most of the day and when they finished, Harry and Ron won, they walked inside. They were all sweaty and tired and it was dark out.

"Tinker," Sirius called. Tinker appeared and Sirius asked, "Could you make us some dinner? It doesn't matter what, just whatever the other house elves and you would like to fix."

Tinker nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Harry went to take a shower and Ginny and Ron went to two of the many guest rooms to get a shower.

Sirius found some old clothes of Lily's that would fit Ginny, but would be really big and found Ron some of Harry's clothes for him to wear.

Sirius then went to get a shower of his own.

When they were all downstairs, they sat down at the dinner table and Tinker made the food appear.

Everyone ate their fill, but by the time they were all finished, they were all exhausted.

"Here, let me floo call Molly. It's too late and you guys are too tired for you two to do floo travel. Go settle down in the guest rooms and Harry, go upstairs and get ready for bed and I'll meet you up there with your medicine because I saw your face after we finished playing."

Harry smiled weakly at him and walked upstairs with Ron and Ginny in tow. They bid each other good night before they all went into their respective rooms.

Harry dressed in his night outfit, with his shirt off, and waited for Sirius. Sirius put his medicine on and Harry was asleep before he finished.


	11. Chapter 11: Dream Lead

Chapter 11: Dream Lead

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was somewhere he didn't recognize. He obviously wasn't awake because he remembered falling asleep after Sirius had put his medicine on. He looked around a cottage, he realized, looking for whatever had sent him here.

He walked into what seemed to be a kitchen and found a woman that must have been his mum because he had her eyes.

"Mum," Harry choked out before he ran and hugged her. "I miss you. Is it true? Are you alive? Where are you? When can I see you? Do you need rescued, cause Siri will come. Please, mummy, I need you," Harry practically begged as he cried.

"Oh, my darling boy," Lily whispered as she hugged Harry close. "I'm so sorry what happened to me and your father and you are right I am alive, but where I am, you cannot reach. My body is fine, but my soul is gone. The only reason I am alive is because of you, Harry. My love for you has kept me alive and that is why I needed you to see me so that you knew it was true."

Harry nodded, but still cried silently.

"Mum, I need you too. How can I save you?"

"I don't know, darling," Lily replied as she stroked his hair. "I just know that it has never been done, but if you find that you need to let me go to save someone else, I need you to save the other."

"No, mum," Harry tried to say, but Lily shook her head.

"No, Harry," she said. "You need to know that there are going to be some hard choices out there, but you are going to be able to fight them because you know how to love and love is the greatest thing in the world, Harry."

Harry nodded and whispered, "I love you, mum."

"Oh, I love you too, Harry," she breathed. " I wish I had been there when you were little and needed me the most, but you have Sirius now. I know you need me too, but, Harry, trust me when I say, when we are together again, I will never leave you again."

"I will rescue you, mum, if I have to search for you my whole life I will and I will do whatever it takes to find your soul and bring you back," Harry vowed.

Lily kissed his forehead and looked him in the eye.

"My darling boy, you are so much like James, but you have my fiery personality."

Harry smiled and said, "I know, Siri looks at me sometimes and I know he's thinking of you and dad."

Lily smiled too and said, "I have to go now, Harry and I believe you have given Ginny enough of a fright. She's strong and she reminds me of me when I was younger. I love you, Harry and you know James does too. Be strong."

She disappeared and Harry opened his eyes to find Ginny's chocolate brown ones above his.

"Sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to scare you or come into your room without your permission, but I felt your sadness and was worried you had a nightmare."

Harry smiled at her and shook his head.

"Ginny, I just had the best dream of my life."

"But why were you crying?" she asked.

"Because, my mum is alive and she came to me in my dream. She talked to me and told me to be strong and that she loved me and I cried."

Ginny nodded and said, "Well, Sirius is awake. He made us all breakfast and Ron is waiting downstairs impatiently for us. Plus, Remus is here."

Harry went into his bathroom and dressed for the day. He walked out and followed Ginny down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen and hugged Remus.

"Hello, Harry," Remus said.

"Hi," Harry said distantly and Sirius looked at him confused.

"You alright, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you when breakfast is ready."

Sirius nodded and Ron came down smelling the food.

He sat down on the other side of Harry and said, "Morning, mate."

"Morning, Ron," Harry replied still a little distant. He didn't realize how much he was scaring Sirius and Remus.

Sirius served breakfast quicker than usual wondering what was wrong with Harry.

"Alright, now that we're all seated, what's wrong, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Siri, mum's alive. She came to me and my dream and told me what I needed to do to rescue her, but I didn't really understand. Siri, she hugged me and I felt how much she loved me just like real mummy's do," Harry was talking like he was still in the dream and Sirius was smiling a bit, but Remus looked in total shock.

"Harry, Lily's alive?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, she talked to me and Dad told me she was alive too because when someone, I can't remember the name or how to say it, tried to kill her all he did was take her soul. He didn't kill her. She still breathes, but she can't wake up until she has her soul back."

"Harry, that's impossible," Remus said.

Harry snapped out of his stupor and everyone could see the cold anger in his eyes. His power flowed through him like it was natural and he screamed, "IT ISN'T IMPOSSIBLE! I PROMISED HER I WOULD SAVE HER SO SHE COULD BE WITH ME AGAIN AND I'M GOING TO! SHE'S GOING TO COME BACK!" Stuff around the room started breaking and flying.

Ron and Ginny, against her will, hid beneath the table, but Remus and Sirius were trying to find a way to get to him.

"HARRY!" Remus screamed over top of the things breaking and the sound of glass shattering. "SNAP OUT OF IT, HARRY!"

Harry felt his anger increase and he screamed, "SHE'S GOING TO COME BACK!"

"Harry," Sirius said. "Of course, she's going to come back and we'll help you find her and bring her back, but you have to calm down, son."

Harry felt some his anger disappear and his magic died down a bit. Only a few things were flying now and they were flying slower and slower. Harry felt fear crawl down his spine as he realized the destruction that he had caused.

He fell to his knees and cried. Everything stopped flying at once and dropped to the ground in a heap. Ginny and Ron crawled out and Sirius ran over to Harry.

He pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair.

"It's alright, son, we'll bring her back. She won't die, I promise, I'll help you bring her back," Sirius kept repeating until Harry's crying stopped and he fell asleep.

Sirius carried him upstairs and put him into his bed. He covered him with the covers and walked back downstairs where Remus was calming the kids down.

Sirius sent them home through the floo after making them promise not to tell Molly what happened. They had agreed because they didn't want to scare their mother into never letting them come over again.

Sirius let Remus know that Harry was alright and then they sat down in the living room and waited for Harry to wake up.

"Sirius, was he?" Remus asked still in shock.

"He was, Remus, she's alive. I heard James say it and she needs help, but the only problem, Remmy, is that we don't know where she is."

"We could find her and bring her back, Siri," Remus said. "We could have Lily back."

"I know, but, Remmy, I know what you're thinking. She might be too pained by Jamie to even care about anything else."

Remus nodded, but the look of hope in his eyes made Sirius realize that Remus didn't care if Lily was too pained by James' death. He wanted his best friend back.

Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder and then walked into the kitchen to make some lunch for when Harry woke up.

Sirius finished up lunch and Remus bid him good bye so he could start some research to try and find Lily.

Harry came down about an hour after he left and looked really happy, but guilty too.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to yell and scream and break things, I promise," Harry said as he hugged Sirius tightly.

Sirius sighed and said, "It's alright, pup, it's not your fault. Let's eat and you need to take your medicine."

Harry nodded and sat down at the table. Sirius brought Harry his medicine and Harry took it without a word and started eating his lunch. They didn't try to talk while they ate and when they finished, Sirius cleaned the dishes.

Harry went outside and sat down on the back porch. Sirius came out there and sat in the chair next to his.

"Harry, I'm not mad, but you need to understand that we want to help you too. It's just that bringing someone back by giving them back their soul is very hard and difficult magic. It could take forever to learn and even longer to master."

"I know, Siri, but she's worth it," Harry said with his eyes shining with determination. "And I'm not going to stop until my mum is there to keep me safe again just like you and Remus do."

Sirius smiled at him and said, "Okay, pup, we'll start doing our research as soon as you start Hogwarts, but until then, you are to be a kid and have fun, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Harry said and then less than a second later he asked, "Can we play some Quidditch?"

Sirius laughed and they went out to the field after getting their brooms.

They flew for hours until Harry felt like he was getting ready to fall off his broom and Sirius had to carry him inside. Harry was happier than he had felt in a long time because for just a couple hours, he had finally been a kid.


	12. Chapter 12: Chit Chat

Chapter 12: Chit Chat

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Harry woke up the next morning with a grin on his face. He felt like he had a lot more energy than he'd had in a long time and when he stood up, he stumbled. He fell hard.

Sirius had heard from downstairs and ran up to Harry's room to figure out what was wrong. He found Harry on the floor and tried to help him up. He sat him on the bed and looked him over.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Daddy, I was trying to stand up and I think I moved to fast," Harry said breathless.

Sirius nodded and Harry stood up a little slower this time. It wasn't much of a difference, but Harry had grown an inch and that was what had thrown him off of proportion.

Harry hugged Sirius and they walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Daddy, am I still small enough to be carried?"

Sirius laughed and picked him. He was still light as a feather, but he was getting slightly big to be picked up.

"Yes, Harry, you are still small enough to be picked up, but, son, you aren't going to be much longer."

Harry nodded a little sad, but they carried on downstairs to have breakfast.

The elves had made them breakfast and they ate happily after Harry had taken his medicine.

A few minutes into eating, the floo lit up and someone walked through. It was McGonagall.

She smiled at them as she walked through to the kitchen and Harry smiled at her.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said.

"Hi, Minny," Sirius murmured.

McGonagall grinned and said, "Harry, while outside of school, you may find a name to call me that suits you."

Harry nodded and decided to think about it. He thought of something, but it wasn't something he'd thought of.

"Can I call you what Daddy calls you?"

"Of course, Harry," McGonagall replied.

Harry smiled and finished off his breakfast.

"Siri, can we go flying today?"

"Yeah, but I think we'll do that later, Harry and have lunch with Minny in a bit."

"Okay, could I go to Mrs. Weasley's and come back for lunch?"

Sirius thought about it and said, "Alright, Harry, I'll floo over with you and then you can come back for lunch."

Harry nodded and they flooed over to Mrs. Weasley's and surprised her as she was still finishing breakfast.

"Molly, would you mind if Harry stayed over here for a bit?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and Harry sat down in one of the chairs.

Sirius kissed his forehead and went back to Potter Manor.

"So why are you staying over here today, Harry?"

"Oh, I'm just staying till lunch because Daddy had to talk to Minny about something," he replied.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and called the kids down for breakfast. Everyone walked in and greeted Harry as they saw him. Ron and Ginny came in last and Harry looked down. He hadn't talked to them since he'd lost his temper.

Ron saw him first and walked over. He sat in the chair to the left of him and said, "Mornin', mate."

Harry smiled and said, "Morning, Ron."

Ginny came and sat down on the other side of him.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hi, Ginny, " Harry said and smiled a bit more as he realized his two closest friends didn't hate him.

He sighed in relief and even though he had already eaten breakfast, Mrs. Weasley made him eat again.

After his second helping, Mrs. Weasley deemed he had eaten enough and Harry nearly ran out of the house. He walked to the meadow and did it at a leisurely pace. He felt better than he had in his whole life.

He jumped to touch tree limbs and touched flowers along the path. Harry sat down when he reached the meadow and played with a strand of grass.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked as she finally caught her breath from chasing after him.

Harry laughed, genuinely laughed and it felt amazing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gin, but I've never felt this great before. Like I could run and I wouldn't have to stop for a while or I could play and I wouldn't hurt myself after a few minutes."

Ginny sat down next to him and smiled.

"That's amazing, Harry."

Harry smiled and said, "Ginny, thank you. I want to thank Ron too for the same thing, but thank you for not running away in fear because of what happened."

"Harry," Ginny scolded him slightly. "I won't run away from my best friend and neither will Ron. You're like a brother to us and that makes us happy. We want to help you and the fact that you are feeling this much better means that we'll both be happy for you."

Harry grinned and they heard footfalls reach them.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron called as he pushed through the trees. "Sirius is here. He said you guys had some Quidditch to play."

Harry stood up and Ginny followed.

"Thanks, mate," Harry said. "Do you guys wanna come play too?"

Ginny grinned and replied, "That would be awesome."

Ron nodded in agreement and they all ran back to the Burrow. Harry grinned as he ran because he could keep up with them now and he didn't have to stop.

They made it to the Burrow a lot quicker and Molly laughed as Harry stopped inside first screaming, "I won! I won!"

Sirius was laughing too and Ginny and Ron walked inside. Ginny smiled at Harry and Ron just shook his head.

"Come on," Sirius said. "Minny is waiting for us. Ron, Ginny, I already asked and you guys can come over later this afternoon and play Quidditch. A couple of other friends of Harry's are stopping by too."

Ginny and Ron nodded and bid Harry and Sirius good bye.

Sirius led Harry over to the fire and they went through back to Potter Manor.

When they stopped, Harry looked at Sirius.

"Who's stopping by?"

"Oh, Daphne and Astoria."

"Oh, okay," Harry replied. "Where's Minny?"

"She's in the bathroom, but she'll be out in a minute to have sandwiches with us."

Harry nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Minny came out a minute later and said, "Hello, Harry, did you have fun at Molly's?"

"Yes, I beat Ron and Ginny in a race back to the Burrow after a walk and I didn't hurt at all."

Minny ruffled his hair, making it stick up in even more places, and said, "That's great, Harry."

Sirius brough the sandwiches out. They ate in peace with Minny asking questions every now and then.

After lunch, she left and Gabby, Daphne, and Astoria arrived.

Harry hugged everyone, entirely happy, and Gabby smiled. The kids went outside and Sirius sat down on the couch with a sigh.

Gabby looked confused, but joined him.

"What's wrong, Siri?"

"Gabby, she's alive. Lily's alive," Sirius whispered.

Gabby looked shocked and said, "Well, it isn't surprising. I mean, the people who took care of the house after the attack said they couldn't find the body."

Sirius nodded and said, "But, Gabby, we don't know what to do. Minny is lost, Dumbledore is lost, I'm lost, Remus is lost."

Gabby lifted his chin and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Sirius," she whispered as she hugged him. "We'll figure it out. Like we always do, together."

Sirius cried into her shoulder and felt some of the pain of losing Lily and James disappear. He stopped and realized where he was and more importantly when he was.

"Siri, I love you. You know that? Right? I've always loved you," she whispered.

Sirius wanted to kiss her, but knew the kids could come in at any moment.

"I love you, too, Gabriella. I always have and I always will. You'll always be my Gabby."

She smiled and was leaning in closer when the fire turned green.

They pulled away and watched as Ron and Ginny came through the fire.

"They're outside, guys. We'll be out there in a minute and we'll start the game. You guys go find some brooms and get some practice."

Ron and Ginny nodded and walked outside.

"Is that always going to happen?" Sirius asked, mostly to himself.

Gabby smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I don't know, Siri, but I have a question." He looked at her and she whispered in his ear, "What would have happened if they hadn't come in?"

She walked outside to where the kids were waiting leaving Sirius to brood over what she said.

"She always had to get the last word in," he muttered. He walked outside to see Gabriella grabbing a broom. Sirius grabbed his from the broom shed. "Are you playing?"

"Nope, I'm the ref because if you and Harry play anything like you and Jamie did, we're going to need one."

Sirius laughed and walked on to the pitch. He called the kids down.

"Okay, who's the team captain's?" Gabby asked.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Sirius raised their hands.

Gabby laughed and said, "Alright, Harry and Sirius, seeing as this is their pitch. Pick your team mates."

Harry picked Ron and Astoria and Sirius picked Ginny and Daphne."

"Alright, the first match will be this way and then the second you'll switch. The third, to determine the winner, will be mixed up."

Everyone nodded and flew into the air. Gabby released the bludger and the snitch.

She took out the quaffle and waited for everyone to get set up.

Harry was seeker, Astoria was playing a mix of chaser and beater, and Ron was keeper and beater. Sirius had almost the same play, except Daphne was keeper, he was chaser and beater, and Ginny was seeker and beater.

"Alright, clean game people and no over doing it," Gabby said, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius put his hands up and had an expression like "What, me?"

Gabby threw the quaffle in the air and the game began.

The first game ended quickly with no casualties and Harry's team won.

They switched off and the second game began.

Within the first five minutes, Sirius got hit with a bludger. Once they were sure he was alright, they continued.

The game was a tie and Harry was mad. If they had had ten more points, they would've won.

This time they mixed it up and Harry got Ginny and Astoria, while Sirius had Ron and Daphne.

The game was nearing the end and Harry's team was winning by a long shot. Harry and Sirius were fighting for who was going to reach the snitch first. Harry almost had it when he heard a cracking noise. He turned his head and saw Ginny falling off her broom. He flew down as fast as he could and reached her just before she hit the ground.

"Ginny," he said as soon as he landed. He tried to shake her awake, but it didn't work.

"Harry, step back," Sirius said, but Harry glared at him.

"No, she's hurt," he said and he felt his anger spike, but this time, instead of things flying, his hands started to glow where he was holding Ginny's shoulders. She started to glow too and when the glow disappeared, she opened her eyes.

"What happened?"

Gabby ran over and did a diagnostic test.

"She's fine," she said.

Sirius was looking at Harry in amazement, but Harry didn't notice. He just wanted Ginny to feel better.

"Are you alright now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Harry," Ginny replied, but blushed. She stood up and Ron hugged her.

"I think we've had enough events for the night," Sirius said. "Who's hungry?"

Almost everyone jumped up and Sirius laughed. He went inside and had Tinker and the other house elves prepare a dinner big enough for all of them.

Dinner was ready about a half an hour later and everyone ate happily. The day had been good despite the accident and Harry couldn't have been happier than he was with his friends.

After dinner, Ron and Ginny went home, but Daphne and Astoria begged their mom until they could stay.

"Only if Siri says it's okay," Gabby said reluctantly.

Sirius laughed and said, "Sure, guys, go upstairs and pick one of the guest rooms. We'll see ya in a few if you guys want a snack before bed."

Harry led them upstairs and helped them find a room. It wasn't hard. Daphne picked a pink room and Astoria picked a purple one.

Harry smiled at them and was going to go downstairs, but his dad called him. He walked into his room.

"Yeah, dad."

"Don't go down, let them have a moment."

"Okay," Harry said.

Downstairs, Sirius and Gabby were sitting on the couch again.

"I really gotta go, Siri."

"I know," Sirius said. "You could stay though. Tell your husband that you were too tired to floo."

"And where would I sleep, Sirius?" she asked. Sirius gulped and looked anywhere, but at her. "That's what I thought."

"Please, Gabby, you can go home in the morning if you want, but just let us have this one night."

Gabby looked into his pleading grey eyes and realized she was lost.

"Okay, Siri, but I'm staying in a guest room."

Sirius pouted, but agreed.

"Alright, the kids will be back down in a minute. Do you want a snack before bed?" Sirius flirted.

Gabby scooted a little closer and whispered, "Yes, I do, are you on the menu?"

Sirius blushed and Gabby laughed.

"I hate that you can do that."

"No, you don't, Siri, so don't lie."

He smiled and stood up. He held his hand and helped up off the couch, but didn't let go once she was standing up. He knew it was risky, but he did it anyways. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"That's what I would have done earlier, Gabby," he whispered and walked into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

The kids came back down and had some hot chocolate and then went off to bed. Gabby followed and found a guest room near her kids.

Sirius went and tucked Harry in, then he went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13: Birthday Surprises

Chapter 13: Birthday Surprises

**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, but I was really busy with school stuff and all. I'll try harder post a new one at least every week, maybe two a week.**

**This one is a bit long to make up for it and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Please, review and long live, Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Everyone had gone home the morning after the Quidditch games. Harry was so tired after over exerting himself that he had slept until late that afternoon. By the time he woke up, Harry was the only one in the house besides Sirius.

The rest of the week passed mostly the same way, except Remus came over a couple of times and had lunch with them.

On Friday, Harry woke up bright and early. He woke Sirius up loudly and even though Sirius wanted to wring his neck, he hugged him.

"Happy late Birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, Siri, I can't wait to see everyone. What time are we going over again?"

Sirius laughed and replied, "Not until one, Harry, so how about some breakfast?"

Harry nodded and followed Sirius to the kitchen. They had a quick breakfast and Harry went upstairs to get ready to go to Mrs. Weasley's.

"Hey, Harry," James said from the photo.

"Yeah, dad," Harry replied as he walked over.

"I just wanted to say two things. One, happy late birthday, I know you're beyond exiting to be ten and next year, I know you'll love Hogwarts."

"Thanks, dad," Harry responded.

"Next, I want you to know that I love you more than anything, son and your mother did and does too. You were my whole world and I'm sure you're still hers."

Harry nodded and started blinking the tears from his eyes.

"Now, I expect Dumbledore gave you my traveling cloak." Harry nodded and Jame continued, "And you found my invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah, dad, I always carry it in my back pocket."

"Good, it's always great to prepared and since you don't have a wand yet, running is safer than staying to fight a losing battle." Harry nodded and James said, "As a birthday present from me and your mom, go into the trunk and go to the library. In there, find the book that stands out the most to you and you'll find your present."

Harry nodded enthusiastically and was getting ready to do it when Sirius called upstairs.

"You ready, pup?"

"Almost, Siri," Harry replied.

James went silent and Harry finished getting ready. He put his dad's cloak in his back pocket and walked downstairs. He'd go through and find his present from his parents later.

"Alright, Daddy, let's go."

Sirius smiled and picked him up. He walked them over to the floo and tossed some powder in.

"The Burrow!" Sirius called as they disappeared into the green flames.

When Harry reopened his eyes, they were at the Weasley's.

Mrs. Weasley saw them first and smiled.

"Hello there, guys, and a happy late birthday to you, Harry."

Harry blushed and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Arthur is at work, but he said he'd try to make it back for your birthday dinner." Harry nodded and Mrs. Weasley asked, "So who all is coming, Sirius?"

"Gabriella should be here soon with Daphne and Astoria. Umm, Xenophilius is going to bring his daughter, Luna, by and I believe Amelia is bringing Susan. Also, Dumbledore and Minny said that they might come by. Remus said he would come if he was available, but only if Dumbledore didn't have a job for him."

"Okay and Ginny invited her friend's, for her part of the birthday dinner, Neville, he's a friend of hers and Luna's that can't wait to meet Harry."

Harry nodded and went outside to find Ginny and Ron.

They were no where to be found, so Harry went for a walk. He found himself walking towards the meadow again and didnt' fight it.

When he got there, he sat down. He sighed.

The one thing he wanted the most for his birthday, he couldn't have. His mum wasn't there and that was the only thing he wanted. He wanted her to hug him and smile at him and tell him how proud she was of him, but that couldn't happen.

He felt his anger spike, but calmed it down. Only the trees rustled and Harry felt even more angry.

"Don't do it, Harry," someone behind him said. Dumbledore walked over to him and said, "Harry, some things in this world are not meant to be tempered with."

"I know, sir, I was just angry and sometimes when I get too angry or feel something too strongly, I end up doing things I don't mean to do," Harry explained.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully and said, "Harry, I know you want her here and I know you miss her, but right now, you need to focus on you. You need to be happy and live your life at the fullest so that she can be happy and proud of you."

"I know that, sir, but I just want my mum, is that so wrong?" he asked, but felt his own tears sting his eyes.

"No, it isn't wrong, Harry, but your mum is in a state right now that no one can help her out of, if your father is right that is. The only way to help your mum right now, Harry, is to be the happy boy I saw when you hugged Sirius."

Harry nodded and wiped away the tears that had slipped from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just wish my mum could be here. I want that more than anything."

Dumbledore smiled at the small boy sadly and said, "I know, Harry, but right now, your mum is safe, wherever she is, and you are too. That's what matters."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore led him back to the where the party was getting ready to start. Harry soon forgot all about that conversation as he was whisked away by everyone greeting him and talking to him.

Minny hugged him and wished him a happy birthday. He was introduced to Susan by Amelia and Xenophilius, or Xeno as he liked to be called, introduced him to his daughter Luna.

Luna was nice, but a little crazy. She said things that Harry didn't understand and confused him a lot. Susan was really nice, but every time he talked to her, she blushed.

Neville and his grandmother, Augusta, came by and introduced themselves.

Also, a nice surprise for the Weasley's, Bill, the eldest son, came home from Egypt to surprise his family and see his brothers off in next few weeks.

Mrs. Weasley introduced Harry to him and Bill bent down in front of him.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter," Harry said quietly. He wasn't used to talking so much and his voice was starting to get a little hoarse.

Bill held out his hand and said, "Bill Weasley, Harry, it's a pleasure to meet and I just want to thank you for the sacrifice your parents made and you have made to make the wizarding world safe." He stood up and left Harry standing there confused as ever.

Harry tried to avoid Bill after that because he scared him a little. Ginny stayed really close to Bill though and Harry couldn't figure out why. He figured it was because he was the oldest and she was the youngest that they had a special friendship.

Harry walked around a little more until Mrs. Weasley called everyone to the tables for dinner.

Harry sat down and Ginny and Ron sat next to him with Bill next to Ginny and Fred and George in the two seats next to Ron. Sirius sat with Gabby and Daphne and Astoria sat next to them. Luna sat on the other side of her dad who was sitting next to Mr. Weasley at the head of the table. Mrs. Weasley was on the other side and Remus, who had just barely made it, sat next to Sirius and Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore sat with Minny at the other end of the table. In between them, Charlie, Neville, Augusta, Amelia, and Susan.

Harry smiled at everyone, but looked down quickly because everyone had started staring at him.

"Okay, for dinner, there is mash potatoes, steak, chicken and dumplings, green beans, green peas, and corn. Dig in."

The food appeared and Harry was glad. Everyone ate and after, the food disappeared. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and a cake appeared. It was big and had a forest on it. It had deer and other animals that Harry didn't recognize in it. Ginny's cake was just as big, but it had a different forest scene that had a lot more flowers. Harry could see that the flower that seemed to be in it the most seemed to be yellow lilies.

"Wow, thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Yeah, thank you, Mum," Ginny said in awe. This had to be one of the best birthday cakes she'd ever gotten.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and Mr. Weasley lit the candles with his wand.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and closed their eyes to make their wishes.

Harry wished for a mom to love him as much as his did until he could have her back.

Ginny wished that her and Harry would be friends forever.

When they opened their eyes, they both had a look of peace on their faces.

Harry smiled at Sirius and Sirius winked at him.

Gabriella smiled at the both of them and Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

"Okay, everyone, let's have a show hands that want a piece of Ginny's cake, which her favorite, red velvet, and who wants a piece of Harry's, which is marble."

Almost half the table wanted Ginny's and the other half wanted Harry's so Mrs. Weasley cut the cake, while Mr. Weasley levitated the pieces to whoever asked for them.

Once cake was finished, everyone gather out in the grass to open presents.

Harry's and Ginny's were separated, but they sat next to each other to open them.

"Okay, we'll give each, the birthday boy and the birthday girl, one present at a time. They have to read the card out loud and hold up the present, so either Sirius or I can take a picture," Mrs. Weasley said loudly so everyone could hear her.

Everyone nodded and made a two separate piles. After the piles were made, everyone sat down on blankets that had been spread out to watch Harry and Ginny open their presents.

Harry let Ginny open her first present first and waited.

"Okay, this one is from Bill," she said as she opened the card. "Dearest Gin-Gin, I found this ankle bracelet while I was working in Egypt. The symbol is called the Eye of Horus. It is said to bring protection and good health to those who wear it. Happy Birthday, love Bill." Ginny took out the bracelet and smiled. "Thank you, Bill." She ran over and hugged him quickly before returning to her seat.

Harry opened his first present, which was from Ron. "Okay, this one's from Ron. Harry, happy birthday and I hope you like this book. I think it'll help you understand Quidditch a lot better." Harry opened the box to find a book called 'Quidditch through the Ages.' "Thanks, Ron."

"No problem, mate," Ron grinned. "Maybe we can go over to your house later and try out some of the tricks."

"Definitely, if that's okay, Siri?"

"Of course, Harry, if fact, everyone can come. We'll make a big birthday match out of it."

Everyone cheered, but Mrs. Weasley handed Ginny her next present so they could get back on track.

"Okay, this one is from Ron too. Dear Ginny, I found this while I was out at Diagon Alley with Harry. I hope you like it." Ginny opened the box to find a new pair of shoes. "Thanks, Ron, my old ones had holes in the soles."

"No problem, Ginny," Ron said.

"This one is from Remus. Harry, this is a wizard's photo that I had left over from when your dad, mom, Siri, and I were at Hogwarts. I hope you like it." Harry opened his present to find an old photo in a frame. It was his dad with Siri and Remus. His dad was watching his mom as she studied over by the lake. Harry smiled and put the picture aside. He hugged Remus and sat back down.

"This one is from Charlie," Ginny said. "Dear Ginny, I know how much you like wildlife and how you've always wished you had a camera. So, here's your first wizard's camera. I hope you like it. Love, Charlie." Ginny squealed as she opened the box and pulled out the camera. She put it back and hugged Charlie. She sat back down as Harry picked up his next present.

"Okay, this is from Charlie too. Harry, I didn't know what you liked so I got you the same thing I bought Ginny. I hope you like it. Charlie." Harry opened the box to pull out his first camera. He put it back and said, "Thank you, Charlie."

"You're welcome, Harry."

Ginny grabbed her next present and said, "This is from Neville and his grandmother. Ginny, this is a book on herbs and flowers I though you'd like. Neville." She took out the book and smiled. "Thanks, Neville."

Neville blushed and hid his face, but murmured a quiet "You're welcome."

"This is from Gabriella, Daphne, Astoria. Harry, we know you are new to Quidditch, but even so, we know you'll love this present. Gabby, Daphne, and Astoria." Harry opened the box to find a broom tending kit. "Thank you, I love it."

Ginny picked up her next present and said, "This is from Fred and George. Okay, before I open this, Fred, George, is whatever in this box going to hurt or make me regret opening it in anyway?"

"Of course not, little sister. How could think that of us?" Fred said, while George pretended to look offended.

Ginny laughed and said. "Ginny, this is for your ninth birthday. We know we play pranks and jokes, but we only do it because we love you. This is for special occasions and only to be used with caution. Love, Gred and Forge." Ginny opened the box cautiously to find two small pieces of candy. "What's this?"

"We'll explain later, little sister." Gred said.

Ginny looked suspicious, but set the present aside.

Harry picked up his present and said, "This is from Uncle Siri. Dear Harry, this is something I found when we went separate ways in Diagon Alley. I know that you'll love it and hope that they help you once you start Hogwarts. Love, Sirius." Harry opened up the present to find a pair of gloves and boots.

"They're dragon hide," Sirius said. "Virtually indestructible and blocks most spells and hexes."

"Thanks, Siri," Harry said as he set the gloves aside, but put the boots on. They were a dark green and were really comfortable on the inside.

"This one is from Luna and her dad. Ginny, this is a book that we'll need our first year of Hogwarts, but I thought you might like to read it now as it is very interesting. Luna." Ginny opened it to find a copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. "Thanks, Luna."

Luna smiled, but stared aimlessly around like she was searching for something.

"Okay, this is from Fred and George. I'm a little scared, guys. Please, tell me this isn't going to blow up or anything when I open it."

"God, you are just as bad as our dear sister, Harry. No, it isn't going to blow up. It is just something we thought you might like."

Harry opened the box cautiously and saw a thing that he didn't recognize.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he pulled out.

"It's called a decoy detonator, Harry and we figured since you're smaller and run faster you might be safer having a distraction," Fred said.

"Yeah, we'll even teach you how to use it," George said.

Harry nodded and put the thing gently back in the box.

Ginny picked up her next present and said, "This is from Sirius. Ginny, you remind me a lot of Lily with your fiery temper and red hair. I thought you might like this seeing as you also like the same flower that Lily did. Sirius. P.S. The boy picked it out. I was just told to give it to you."

Ginny opened the box to find a necklace with a yellow lily on it that was made of something that looked like gold.

Ginny looked at Sirius and then looked at Harry. She ran over and hugged Sirius. She ran over and stood in front of Harry for a minute before she hugged him.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Ginny," he whispered back.

She let go and sat back down. She set the present aside and Harry picked up his next one.

"Okay, this is from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry opened the present and found a couple of new outfits. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. I was starting to run out of a couple outfits."

"No problem, Harry."

Harry set the clothes aside and Ginny opened her next present.

"This one is from Professor Dumbledore," she said a little shocked. It was a book of spell grade one. "Thank you," Ginny said.

"It is fine, Ginny, I find I have more and more copies of it every year. Think of it as an early start to your book collection for your first year of Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded and set the book aside.

Harry opened his next present and said, "This is from Minny." He opened it and found a basic transfiguration book. "Wow, thanks, Minny."

"You're welcome, Harry. I just don't want to hear from Sirius or Remus that you've been stealing their wands to do magic."

"Yes, Minny."

She smiled and Ginny picked up her next present.

"This is from Mum and Dad." She opened it and saw a new sundress. "Wow, thanks, I haven't had a new dress since two years ago."

"You're welcome, Ginny," they said and she set it aside.

Harry opened his second to last present and said. "This one is from Susan and Amelia." He saw it was something along the lines of robes. "Thank you."

"They're dress robes, Harry. If I remember, Sirius, like I do, then you'll need them for when he decides to host parties for Christmas and New Years. Also, those are hemmed up so they'll fit you, but you can take the hem out when you start to grow some more."

Harry nodded and set them aside.

Ginny opened her last present and said, "This last one is from Susan and Amelia too." She held it up and saw a beautiful dress. It was emerald green and Ginny was amazed. "Thank you."

"No problem, Ginny. I made it when I had some spare time from work. The same applies to that dress like Harry's robes. You can remove the hem when you get taller."

Ginny nodded and set it aside.

Harry opened his last present and said, "This one is from Professor Dumbledore." He held it up and saw it was a book. It was the same one Ginny had gotten and he smiled. "Thank you."

Dumbledore smiled at him and Harry made a mental note to check the book. He knew Dumbledore and if he had given him anything for his birthday, he doubt it was just a book.

"Well, now that the presents are finished, whoever is coming to birthday Quidditch match meet at the floo and we'll all go through in pairs," Sirius called and everyone dispersed.

Nearly everyone, except Professor Dumbledore and Neville and his grandmother were coming.

Sirius led everyone to the floo in the Weasley's kitchen. Sirius and Remus went through first to make sure everyone made it there safely and then, everyone followed in pairs. Harry and Ginny went second to last and Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley followed after them after a wave of their wands to lock the doors in the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: More Surprises and Birthday Quidditch

**Disclaimer: HP not mine unfortunately.**

When Ginny and Harry landed on the other side, they both knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be following, so they stepped out of the living to figure out where everyone went.

They went through the kitchen and dining room, but no one was there.

After a brief hesitation, they walked outside to find everyone on the Quidditch Pitch.

Ginny pulled Harry back for a second and handed him a box.

"That's my present from me to you," Ginny whispered. "Thank you for the wonderful birthday, Harry, this is the best one I've ever had."

Harry smiled at her, but blushed at the same time as he opened the box. It was thick chain necklace and at the end, there was a pendent and room for more. The pendent already on there was a snitch.

"Thanks, Ginny, it's amazing," he said as he put it on. Ginny had put her necklace on too and Harry said, "Yours is the same. You can put more pendents on it, but that one can do something special."

"What?"

"If you press it in and you're in trouble or you just need some alone time, it'll take you to the meadow."

"Wow, thank you, Harry," Ginny whispered.

"It wasn't me. Uncle Siri thought about it too. I'm sure if I asked him, he could make my snitch do the same."

Ginny smiled and hugged him.

"You are the best friend ever, Harry."

Harry hugged her back, but let go so they could walk down to the pitch.

They walked outside to the pitch and everyone screamed, "SURPRISE!"

The pitch was covered in streamers and balloons and in the middle of the pitch, written on the grass in big letters, was HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND GINNY.

Harry smiled and Ginny was blushing, while trying to hide her face.

Sirius took out his wand and murmured a spell. When he took his wand away, his voice was a lot louder.

"Okay, for the first ever Potter and Weasley birthday party, we are going to have a Quidditch match. Potter's team versus Weasley's team. Whoever wins gets to choose a prize of their choice. It can be anything within reason. Now, everyone that is playing stand on one half of the pitch. The rest of you are reffing."

Everyone nodded and moved around.

Soon, there were fourteen people on one side of the pitch, including Ginny and Harry, and seven people on the other side.

"Okay, now, we have enough brooms for everyone unless anyone wants their own," Sirius continued in his magnified voice.

Harry went and grabbed his and another Nimbus for Ginny. Ron grabbed his and Sirius grabbed his.

Remus went in to broom shed and pulled out a broom that looked like a Nimbus. He smiled and winked at Harry.

"I'll take my broom," George said.

"Me too," said Fred.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled like they were expecting this and said, "Accio Fred and George's brooms."

They appeared a few minutes later and Fred and George took them with quick 'thank you's' to their parents.

Bill called his and Charlie's brooms. Xeno called Luna's broom to her and his so he could ref in the sky.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to ref from the ground, while Andromeda called hers and Tonks's brooms. Minny also decided to ref on the ground.

Susan and Amelia also called their brooms and Daphne and Gabriella borrowed some brooms, while Sirius called for Astoria's.

After everyone had a broom or decided where they were reffing, Harry and Ginny stood next to each other while everyone who was playing lined up.

"Ladies first," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and said, "Bill."

"Sirius," Harry said.

"Luna," Ginny decided.

"Ron."

"Daphne."

"Astoria," Harry said.

"Susan."

"Moony," Harry said.

"Gabby."

"Okay, this is where we stop this draw," Fred said.

"We only play together," George said.

"Which means, one of you gets Charlie and the beautiful Tonks, and the other gets us," Fred continued.

Harry looked at Ginny and nodded for her to pick.

"Fred and George."

"I'll take Charlie and Tonks then," he said with a smile.

"Okay," Sirius said. "Let's get this match started. Teams will have fifteen minutes to come up with a name and coordinate."

Everyone nodded and split up with Harry's team on the left and Ginny's on the right.

"Okay," Harry said. "I'm the best at seeking at least that what Uncle Siri keeps telling me. Siri, you'll be a beater and so will you, Moony. Charlie, Tonks, and Astoria, you guys are chasers. Ron, I'm trusting you because I've watched you play keeper when it's me, you, Siri, and Ginny, think you're up to it?"

"Of course, Harry, I'll try my hardest," Ron said, sincerely.

"So what's our team name, Harry?" Sirius asked in his normal voice.

"Oh, that's easy. We are the Gryffindor's, isn't that right, Siri? Just like mum and dad."

Sirius smiled at him with tears in his eyes and nodded.

"Just like Prongs and Lily, pup."

Harry smiled and Ginny walked over.

"We're ready when you are," she said.

"So are we."

We walked over to Xeno, who had decided to commentate.

"We are the Gryffindor's," Harry said. "I'm the captain."

"We are the Ravenclaw's," Ginny said.

Xeno nodded and we walked back to our respective sides.

Andromeda walked into the middle of the field with the chest full of equipment. She handed a bat to each of the beaters and handed Harry his new gloves.

"Captains, shake hands," she said.

Harry stepped forward and shook Ginny's hand.

"Good luck, Gin," he said.

"Good luck, Harry."

We stepped back to our teams and Andromeda released the bludgers. Next, she released the snitch. Harry followed it with his eyes, but it disappeared.

"Okay, everyone, mount your brooms. Keepers, head to your post, beaters and seekers in the sky. Chasers, hover above and we'll start the game."

Everyone moved to where they needed to be and the chasers on Harry's side, Charlie, Tonks, and Astoria and Ginny's side, Daphne, Gabby, and Ginny.

Harry watched from above as his team took to the sky.

"On my count, one, two, three," Andromeda threw the quaffle into the air and the game began.

Astoria caught the quaffle first and Harry had to grin. Astoria, unlike her sister, was amazing on a broom. She carried the quaffle under and over the other players and passed it to Charlie. Charlie passed it to Tonks and Tonks passed it back to Astoria, who was near the goal and took the shot. It went through the third hoop.

Harry cheered along with the rest of his team.

Bill took the quaffle and threw it to Ginny. Ginny took it most of the way down the field and passed it to Daphne, but when Daphne tried to pass it back to Ginny, Astoria intercepted it and made a goal.

This continued for a while until Ginny's team was up by ten and neither Harry or Luna could find the snitch.

The game went on for about an hour after dark, which the outside light for the pitch came on, and the game was almost tied with Harry's team having 230 and Ginny's having 220.

With a spurt of good luck, Harry caught a glimpse of the snitch and took off with Luna following. Harry caught it and everyone landed. Andromeda caught all the balls and put them away and Sirius gathered everyone.

"Okay, as it is Harry's and Ginny's birthday, and this place is very lonely, anyone that wishes to stay the night because they are too tired to apparate or floo is welcome."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley let their kids stay, except for Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Percy and they flooed home. Minny stayed and so did Moony. Luna stayed, but her dad went home. Neville and Susan stayed. Amelia left with Augusta and Gabby stayed along with Daphne and Astoria.

Sirius led everyone that didn't have a room or didn't know where the rooms were and let everyone have their pick. Daphne and Astoria had a room already. Harry wasn't tired and Sirius could tell.

Ginny and Ron took the room next to Harry's like they always did and Harry sat in there talking to them while Sirius gave people rooms.

"Alright, guys, Harry lights out."

Harry grinned and went back to his room.

He looked at his dad's picture and remembered what he had said about the trunk. He opened it and climbed in. He went to the library that he'd come to love and looked for the book that stuck out the most. It was a book he recognized and was called, 'Vampires of the 21st Century.' He pulled it out and the shelf moved to reveal a room. It had a desk with several papers on it, but Harry didn't think anything of it.

He searched through the desk and found what his dad had been talking about. It was the lily that his mum had picked that had her wedding ring in it. He smiled and took it with when he left. He closed the shelf and went back up to his room.

He changed into his night clothes and set the lily next to his dad's picture.

"Thanks, dad, it's the best present ever."

James smiled and a tear fell from his eye in the picture.

Harry fell asleep.

Sirius had finished giving everyone rooms, careful not to mix the boys and girls, and went to his room.

"Gabby," he said when he saw her.

"Hey, Siri," she said and walked toward him. She hugged him and whispered, "That was an amazing thing you did for Harry and Ginny."

He smiled and said, "We had the same thing."

She lifted her pants leg to reveal an ankle bracelet.

"You still wear it?" he asked in shock. She nodded and Sirius lifted his shirt sleeve to reveal an armband.

She smiled and kissed him. Sirius kissed her back, but headed James's warning. He pulled away and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She leaned into his hand and sighed.

"I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too, Gabby, I always have and I always will."

She smiled and was about to kiss him again, but the door opened.

"Sirius," Ginny said.

Sirius pulled away from Gabby and bent down in front of her.

"Yes, Ginny."

"Sirius, someone's here. I don't know who he is, but Harry, Ron, and I were walking upstairs and we heard a little boy crying. We didn't know what to do."

Sirius was shocked. No one knew how to get into this house, which meant...

"Kreacher."

"Yes, Master Sirius."

"A little boy is upstairs, how did he get there?"

"Master Regulus asked me to bring him here when Master Sirius returned to Potter Manor. He said that Grimmuald Place was no place for a child and Kreacher followed Master Regulus's last order and took care of Master Rigel."

"Rigel," Sirius said. "Regulus had a son?"

"Yes, Master Sirius. He had him before he asked Kreacher to destroy a very evil thing he called a horcrux that was in a locket."

"Where is the locket?"

"In Grimmuald Place, in the drawing room."

"Okay, Kreacher, I would like you to remain here with the house elves. You can be Rigel's personal elf if you feel like it and that way you can follow through with Reggie's order."

"That would be perfect, Master Sirius. Thank you, Master Sirius."

Kreacher popped away and Sirius asked, "Ginny can you lead me to Rigel. I do imagine that he is quite terrified right now."

"Sure, Sirius," she said and led him upstairs. He was in the attic so Ginny carefully led him up there and then left.

Sirius walked over to Rigel and noticed how much he looked like his younger brother.

"Rigel," he said.

Rigel looked up, but didn't say anything.

"Rigel, I'm your Uncle Sirius. Please, come down stairs and we'll talk, okay?"

Rigel nodded and Sirius helped him downstairs.

Sirius carried him after that and helped him sit down in a chair in the kitchen.

"Kreacher," Sirius said.

"Yes, Master Sirius."

"Would you mind getting the other house elves up and whip us up something to eat and some hot chocolate?"

"Of course, Master Sirius."

"Rigel, would you explain to me what happened?"

"I don't know," he croaked.

"Do you know your full name?"

"Rigel Regulus Black-Bones."

"Bones, as in Amelia?"

"Yes, she's my mum, but when she had me, it was an accident and it was after dad had died. She didn't want me because Dad had left her, so when I overheard a conversation when I was about five, I ran away. I never looked back. Kreacher took care of me and kept me safe."

"How old are you?"

"10, I was born in the summer of 1980."

"So was Harry," Sirius murmured.

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter, he's my godson and lives with me because his parents died."

"So he doesn't have anyone either?"

"No and I think you guys would make really good friends."

Rigel nodded and asked, "Uncle Sirius, could I finish eating and go to bed? I haven't slept much since Kreacher brought me here."

"Of course, I'll go upstairs and conjure up an extra bed in Harry's room."

Rigel nodded and Kreacher brought the food.

Sirius went upstairs and woke up Harry.

"Son, I have someone that I want you to meet and after that, I'm going to put another bed in here."

Harry nodded and followed Sirius downstairs.

"Hello, my name's Harry," he said groggily.

"Hi, my name is Rigel."

Harry nodded and Sirius came back down.

"You two can go to bed now. Kreacher will clean this up and we'll talk in the morning after everyone leaves."

"Everyone?"

"Oh, today was Harry and Ginny's combined late birthday parties."

"Oh, when's your birthday?" Rigel asked.

"Mine is July 31st and Ginny's is August 10st."

"Mine is July 30th."

Harry smiled and said, "That means you're the same age as me."

Rigel nodded and Harry continued, "That's awesome now I have someone to hang out with closer to my age. Ron is a couple months older and Ginny's a whole year younger. Susan, Daphne, and Neville are around the same age, but are still immature and Astoria is a year younger too."

"Are they all here?"

"Yeah, but they'll be leaving in the morning and then it's just you, me, and daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Oh, Siri, adopted me and I've called him that since I was little."

Rigel nodded and asked, "Do you think he would do the same for me? I'd like to have a brother."

Harry smiled and said, "So would I."

"Would you, Uncle Sirius?"

"If that's what you want," Sirius said nervously.

"I would really like that," Rigel said with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Okay, then," Sirius said, "Now, up to bed, both of you. You guys both have a long day tomorrow and then, the real fun starts."

Harry looked scared and Rigel looked confused.

"No, it's not that bad," Sirius said laughing.

Harry led Rigel up to his room and said, "This is our room. If you don't like the scene I can change it to whatever you want."

"No, I think it's cool."

"Hello, what's your name?" James asked from his picture.

Rigel jumped and Harry said, "Way to scare him, Dad."

"Sorry," James said.

"Hi, my name is Rigel Black."

"Cool, are you Sirius's son or Reggie's?"

"Regulus," Rigel replied.

James nodded and went silent.

"Well, we better get some sleep. My Aunt Minny is here too, but I imagine she'll be gone real early because Hogwarts term starts tomorrow."

Rigel nodded and stood there for a minute.

"Here, you're about the same size I am. You can sleep in a pair of my pajamas tonight and Siri will get you some new clothes tomorrow."

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem."

Harry climbed into bed and went back to sleep.

Rigel changed and climbed into his new bed. He finally had home and he could be happy.

**So Harry got a brother and some really neat friends. I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Brothers and Troubles

Chapter 15: Brothers and Troubles

**Was quicker this time, spent most of the night working on it and was really proud. Please, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, but one can wish.**

Harry woke up the next morning and thought all of it was a dream, but when he looked through his room. Rigel was in a bed right next to his.

He shook him awake and said, "Come on, Rigel, it's time for breakfast."

"Food?" Rigel asked groggily.

"Yes, food, now come on. It'll get cold if we wait."

Rigel jumped out of bed at that and they went downstairs together.

Everyone was in the large dining room and food was set from end to end seeing as there were so many people.

"Everyone," Sirius said. "This is Rigel. He's my brothers son and also, mine as he agreed to let me adopt him as I did Harry."

Everyone greeted and introduced themselves, while Harry and Rigel sat down.

After breakfast, everyone left and Sirius sat Harry and Rigel down in the living room.

"Okay, now there have been a couple of things bothering me lately, but I haven't wanted to deal with them while so many people were still coming by," Sirius said. "First, Harry when you were younger, you had a lot of abilities that I've noticed you don't have now. I want to take to see a goblin friend of mine and have them check you. Also, we'll be going to Gringott's to discuss a couple of things with your account manager. Rigel, I want to have you checked out by the goblin healers too. They are far more experienced and I want to see if there is any long term damage from you spending time in Grimmuald Place." Rigel and Harry nodded and Sirius continued. "Now, we also need to get Rigel some new clothes and I also want to get you guys to start jogging with me in the mornings. It's a good way to keep healthy and Madame Pomfrey said it would be a good idea for you, Harry and we'll be starting some lessons on magic and other things like manners and etiquette."

"When are we leaving?" Rigel asked.

"As soon as you guys get dressed we'll head over to Gringott's."

Rigel and Harry went upstairs and Harry lent Rigel a set of clothes to wear over to the bank.

When Harry finished getting dressed, he went downstairs and played with Max for a few minutes. The puppy was getting really big and Harry loved playing with him. Max was really good at catching and listened very well.

Rigel came down to find them and saw the dog.

"Hi, puppy," Rigel said as Max came over to sniff him. He petted him and Max tackled him and started licking his face. "Hey, come on, get off."

"Max, come on that's enough," Harry said and Max climbed off.

"Is that his name?"

"Yeah, he's a german Shepard."

Rigel nodded and asked, "Do you know what kind of things Siri will teach us?"

"No, but I hope they'll be fun. Do you know how to play Quidditch?"

"No, but my dad did and I would really like to learn."

"Maybe when we get back, Daddy will let us play."

Rigel nodded excited and Sirius came down. He was happy to see the two boys getting along and led them outside.

"Okay, we'll be aparating so both of you hold on really tight," Sirius said. Both boys grabbed hold of his arms and held on tight.

They were at Diagon Alley the next moment.

Rigel wobbled and Harry said, "It's easier if you close your eyes."

Rigel nodded and Sirius led them down the road.

"We'll get clothes first and then head to Gringott's."

Both boys nodded and Rigel asked, "Uncle Siri, can you get me a broom? Harry said that he learned how to fly and I know my dad knew how to and I'd really like to learn."

"Sure, we'll get one before we go to Gringott's."

Rigel nodded and they walked into the Madame Malkins. Rigel got formal and casual robes there and after that, he was able to get some normal everyday wear. They headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies and purchased Rigel a Nimbus like Harry's and Sirius's.

After that, they headed on to Gringott's and Harry became nervous. Sirius noticed and said, "Nothing to be nervous about, Harry, I promise I would never let anything hurt you or Rigel."

Harry nodded and Rigel smiled.

They walked in and Sirius led him to the front desk.

"I wish to speak to Ragnok please."

"And what makes you think Ragnok has time to speak to you, Sirius Black?" The goblin asked, but led them to a room in the back.

The goblin knocked and when a voice answered, it opened the door.

"Sir, Sirius Black and friends have come to talk to you."

"Let them in."

Sirius walked in with Harry and Rigel in tow.

"Ragnok," Sirius said with a bow. "It is great to see you in good health and I hope all your business is well."

Ragnok returned the bow and said, "The same to you, Lord Black. What has made you come to visit today with young Mr. Potter too?"

"I came to ask if you could get both of these seen by the goblin healers. I will pay whatever the costs, but both need to be checked on and Harry here need an inheritance test. He will be eleven next year and I will begin teaching him proper etiquette and manners. The same with Rigel."

"I know Mr. Potter, but who is the other boy."

"My name is Rigel Black, sir, my father was Regulus Black and I've been hiding with a house elf since I was five."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black."

"I would also like an inheritance test done for Rigel, too, if you don't mind, Ragnok."

"Of course not, Sirius, which would you prefer first?"

"The inheritance test, seeing as we don't know how long the other tests will take."

"Okay, Lord Black."

Ragnok went to get the potions and came back.

"I will need seven drops of blood from each of you to determine the potions outcome."

"Yes, sir," both replied and they were each hand a small knife. They cut the healthy part of there thumbs and let seven drops fall into each potion.

Sirius healed them and they waited.

Harry's was longer than Rigel's, but Ragnok let them read them.

Harry James Potter Inheritance Test

Lordships

Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter

Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw

Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell

Noble and Most Ancient House of Longsword

Vaults

Potter Vault

Gryffindor Vault

Ravenclaw Vault

Peverell Vault

Longsword Vault

Castile Vault

Rivera Vault

Harry looked up from the list in shock.

"How could I be related to two of the founders of Hogwarts?"

"Easily, Harry, Gryffindor on your fathers' side and Ravenclaw on your mothers'."

"How?"

"Your mum was adopted, Harry, she found out a little after starting Hogwarts and it devastated her, but she also found out she was the heir to a couple of things and so are you. Looks like French for Castile and American for Rivera. I've heard of the first one and the second one is old, but not as old as the French one."

Harry nodded and asked, "Am I actually a lord?"

"Yes, Harry, but, Ragnok, who are the Longsword's?"

"An old family, but I forwarn you. Be careful, they are an old vampire family."

Harry nodded and they read Rigel's.

Rigel Regulus Black-Bones

Lordships

Noble and Ancient House of Black

Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin

Noble and Ancient House of Prewett

Vaults

Black Vault

Slytherin Vault

Prewett Vault

Rigel nodded and asked, "Who are the Prewett's?"

"Distant cousins, Fabian and Gideon were brothers to Molly Weasley. They died young and since the vault has not had an heir until now."

Rigel nodded again and Sirius asked, "Can we get a liquid value for each vault and the family crest rings?"

"Yes, but I forwarn you, Lord Black. The Potter crest was lost after James Potter died."

Sirius nodded and Harry looked a little down.

They were both given their rings which formed into one ring.

Harry's fit his hand perfectly and was the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, and Longsword all fit into one. The same with Rigel's.

"Now, I expect Sirius to take care of your training and we'll continue down to the healer's quarters."

Sirius nodded and Harry and Rigel followed.

They were put into a room that resembled a hospital room and they sat down to wait.

It wasn't long before a goblin came in.

"Hello, my name is Healer Gornuk." Everyone greeted him and he continued. "I am here to do full and in depth diagnostics tests and treat however they come out, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," Sirius replied.

"Excuse me, sir, but I've already had a diagnostic test done by Madame Pomfrey at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, but you did not do a full in depth one like the goblins do. It will tell if any potions or poisons have been given to you and it will tell if anyone has put any spells on you."

Harry nodded and so did Rigel.

"You'll both have to drop seven drops of blood into this potion and we'll wait an hour for the results."

They both nodded and repeated the procedure like they had for the inheritance test.

They waited the hour impatiently and Sirius tried to help, but he only made the boys get more impatient.

Finally, the potions were done and able to tell what was wrong.

Harry's list, like the one for the inheritance test was longer, but Rigel's was pretty long too.

The goblin read off Rigel's first.

"He is suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, as well as residue from being surrounded from many dark artifacts that are listed. Mr. Potter is suffering from several spell blocks that have blocked his ability to have a photographic memory, metamorph, wandless magic, parseltongue abilities except for speech, his natural animagus ability, and his IQ has been blocked and that might explain any grade problems. Also, Mr. Potter are you aware that you have a horcrux stuck in your scar?"

"A what?" Rigel and Harry asked.

"A horcrux, an embodiment of the soul that is created when one commits murder."

"How did this happen?"

"When Voldemort killed my mum and he tried to kill me, it probably was an accident," Harry said absently.

"Can you get it out?"

"Yes, along with take all the blocks off. Also, we will prescribe a list of potions for Mr. Black to take. I forwarn you, after the removal, he will be very tired and will need rest for the next several days. Also, I wouldn't be surprised if it was causing him vision problems and concentration issues."

Sirius nodded and asked, "Can you tell me who put the spells on him?"

"Yes, but please do not get angry in here, it is a very calm workspace," Gornuk asked. Sirius promised and Gornuk replied, "Albus Dumbledore."

Harry was in shock and angry. Sirius was so angry Harry could almost see the fire in his eyes.

"Siri, will you help me learn my abilities and help me and Rigel get up to speed on the things we need to know for Hogwarts?"

"Yes, of course, Harry, and thank you for the distraction," Sirius said as he calmed down slightly. "I'll deal with Albus later."

Harry nodded and asked, "Can we start?"

The goblin nodded and went to get a curse breaker. The curse breaker removed all the spells in an hour, but the removal of the horcrux would take longer. Harry was given a dreamless sleep potion while they did the work. First, they removed the object with the horcrux in it, which happened to be a splinter of wood. Next, they killed the horcrux. After that, they placed a salve on Harry's scar that Sirius was supposed to repeat for the next week for the dark energy to be completely removed. After it was done, they woke Harry up and he groaned.

Sirius carried Harry to Ragnok's office where he had set up a portkey for Potter Manor so they could get Harry home safely. Rigel looked really worried about his new brother and was very careful carrying the medicines.

When they were in the office, Rigel called, "Kreacher."

"Yes, Master Rigel."

"Could you take these medicines back to the Manor? And also make sure that the other house elves have it set up so that Harry and I can take our medicine every morning and night."

"Of course, Master Rigel," Kreacher said and popped away.

Sirius and Rigel grabbed on to the portkey and appeared back in Potter Manor. Sirius carried Harry up to his room and put him in bed. Rigel went to sleep too and Sirius left.

He was so angry and at the same time, really worried.

He walked downstairs to find Ginny and Gabby down there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I felt Harry's pain and I was worried. Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine now. The goblins had to do some really strong healing on him, but he'll be fine. He's asleep right now, but if you want, you can come over see him later, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and flooed home.

"And you, Gabby?"

"I thought, I just, nevermind," she said as she walked toward the floo.

"Oh, no, Gabriella, what are you doing here?"

"I felt you were angry, Sirius. I wanted to figure out why."

"Oh," he said. "How did you?"

"Do you really have to ask that, Siri?"

He shook his head no and replied, "I'm mad because the 'great' Albus Dumbledore put spells to block Harry's magic on him and also, Harry's scar was a horcrux. They took it out, but I have the worst feeling that Albus knew."

Gabby nodded and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Siri. What are you going to do?"

"Help Harry get better and help Rigel and Harry understand what it means to be lords. They'll be very influential next year, especially Harry."

"Why?"

"He's the Lord of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Gabby looked shocked, but nodded.

"Don't tell anyone, he's in shock too and so is Rigel, but I'm going to work my hardest with them and teach them what they should have learned from the beginning."

Gabby nodded and asked, "Sirius?"

"Yes," he said, while he absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my husband and I aren't together anymore and the full divorce will be finalized tomorrow as it is the first of September. What's going to happen to us?"

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and knew his choice.

"I love you, Gabriella, and your children have already given me their full blessing. We should have done this when we first became a couple. Be mine forever," he asked as he got down on one knee and held a beautiful gold with two onyx stones surrounding a beautiful sapphire.

"You didn't even need to ask, Siri," she replied as she took the ring and put it on her finger.

She kissed him and knew she had made the right choice.

"I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow. Daphne and Astoria have decided to live with me and see their father on occasion. They want to live here with us if that's okay with you."

"Of course, Harry, Rigel, and I need all the family we can get."

Gabby smiled and flooed home.

Sirius went upstairs to check on the boys and saw them both awake.

"Congratulations, Daddy," Harry said. "I knew you guys would end up together, but I have a question that I've been meaning to ask since I noticed it."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Daphne and Astoria aren't Gabriella's? They don't look like her, she has blonde hair and they both have dark brown. Daphne also has green eyes, but Astoria has blue, but they don't look like Gabby's blue?"

"Now that you mention it, you're right, Harry. How did you notice this?"

"I started going over things in my head now that I can concentrate better and I noticed a lot of things."

Sirius nodded and said, "Either way, they are your sisters now, Harry, Rigel."

"We know," they both said. "And like you said, dad, the more family we have the better."

Sirius smiled at them and kissed each of their foreheads.

"Now, get back to sleep. We start working tomorrow."

Two identical groans followed and they both went to sleep.

Sirius smiled and left after saying good night to James.

He went to his room and felt like today had been a good day and went to sleep.

**I know it's a lot for one chapter, but Harry and Rigel make really good brothers and with two sisters to keep them in place, what could go wrong? Now, as for Daphne and Astoria not being Gabby's was a sudden spur of the moment idea, but it will be much later before it takes effect. Now, as for Albus, he is in for some deep trouble for what he did to Harry and I think Sirius isn't going to take it well. Until the next chapter...Please, review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Fun with Work

Chapter 16: Fun with Work

**Thanks for the reviews. As for Nanettez, Rigel was made the Prewett heir because, if you look on the family line on harry potter wikia, Ignatius married into the Black family. Also, it gave him more family and with his dad dead, it seemed smart and almost all pureblood families are related some way or another. Now, Anthro79, Amelia is going to find out next chapter. This chapter is just a short interlude to give an idea as to what Harry and Rigel have to learn as lords.**

**Enjoy! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: HP is J.K.'s**

Harry and Rigel woke up the next morning and knew that work was about to begin.

They walked downstairs to see Sirius already down there, dressed in casual robes with the Black crest on it.

"Now, what I want you two to do is go back upstairs to your room and put on some casual robes. We have work to do and from now on come down with them on in the morning."

Rigel and Harry both nodded and went back upstairs. When they came back down, they were wearing their casual robes. Harry's had the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Potter, and Longsword crests on it and Rigel's had the Slytherin, Prewett, and Black crest on his.

They walked over to the dining room table and sat down.

"Much better," Sirius said. "Harry, we're going to get my cousin, Tonks to come over here and help you learn your metamorph ability during Christmas break. Also, we'll work on your wandless ability, but your parseltongue ability we are going to have to work through books. Now, both of you are going to learn the wandless ability and the animagus ability. Rigel, Harry might be natural, but you might be too. We won't know until we try. Today, we are going to practice proper eating etiquette, dancing, speech, and walking."

Harry and Rigel nodded and Sirius said, "Now, first thing, when an elder or someone older than you speaks or asks you a question, you always reply 'yes, sir' or 'no, sir', 'yes, ma'am,' or 'no ma'am.' Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they both replied.

"Now, sit up straight, no slouching. A lord never slouches, though your father never learned that one, Harry." Harry grinned and Sirius continued. "Now, you are both right handed, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"No, sir," Rigel replied. "I'm left handed."

Sirius nodded and said, "That's alright. You'll just do the opposite of what I show Harry, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Rigel answered.

"Now, Harry, take your fork in your left hand and knife in the right. Rigel, do the opposite. Now, we're having eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. Something to always remember, cut your food into small portions and then eat. People will have a better attitude toward your eating, just look at your friend, Ron, Harry, he stuffs his face without thinking about how it looks."

Harry nodded and continued eating slowly and so did Rigel. They continued the small talk until Harry and Rigel got the hang of it. Kreacher also brought Rigel and Harry their medicine, which both boys took, but had a hard time not making faces.

After breakfast, Harry and Rigel followed Sirius to a big open room.

"This is the training room where the Potters' taught James all they knew about etiquette, dancing, and magic. This place is blocked by wards that won't let anyone know you are doing magic."

Rigel and Harry nodded and Sirius was about to say something when they heard footsteps.

Sirius walked into the living room and smiled.

"Perfect, good morning, Miss. Greengrass, a pleasure to see you this morning," Sirius greeted Gabriella and kissed her hand with a slight bow.

Gabriella, catching on, replied, "And, a good morning to you too, Lord Black." She curtsied.

"Good morning, Ms. Greengrass. It's a pleasure to see you this morning," Harry repeated to Daphne flawlessly with a slight bow like his dad and kissed her hand.

Daphne curtsied and replied, "Good morning to you, Lord Potter. Always a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Rigel gave Astoria a slight bow and said, "Good morning, Ms. Greengrass, a pleasure to meet you and greet you this fine morning."

Astoria curtsied like her sister and replied, "The same to you, Lord Prewett."

"Very good, boys," Sirius said. "Now, let's lead these lovely ladies to the training room so we can continue."

Harry and Rigel both held out their arms for Daphne and Astoria as Sirius did the same for Gabriella and led them down the hall to the training room.

They led the ladies to the benches and Sirius stopped them.

"Now, we are going to start the wandless training, after that, we'll break for dinner. Then, we'll come back here and begin the dancing portion and if we still have time before you guys need to go to bed."

Both boys replied with a 'Yes, sir' and Sirius gave them both the first year spell book.

"We'll start with the first spell, which is called flipendo. It's a knockback jinx that will push your opponent backward." Rigel and Harry nodded and Sirius said, "Read over it a bit and in about five minutes we'll give it a try."

Five minutes later, two dummies were set up to give the boys a target.

"Alright, Rigel, give it a go."

Rigel concentrated with his mind and aimed at the target. He threw the charm with his mind, but the target only moved slightly.

"Good try, Rigel, take a minute and we'll let Harry try."

Rigel nodded and Harry did the same. He concentrated his mind and aimed at the target. Once he was ready, he threw his charm. It threw the dummy back so far that it crashed into the wall behind it.

"Good job, Harry, sit down and start reading on the next spell, which should be Aguamenti. Rigel, let's keep going until we get it right," Sirius encouraged.

Rigel nodded and knew that Harry only was able to do it the first time because of his wandless ability.

He concentrated and aimed like last time and threw his charm with more force. The dummy went flying like Harry's and crashed into the wall.

"Good job, bro," Harry congratulated and Rigel smiled. He sat down next to Harry and began reading the next spell.

"Harry, you ready to give it a try?"

"Yes, Sirius." Harry stood up and walked over.

"Okay, I'm going to light this dummy on fire and you have to put it out." Harry nodded and Sirius said, "Incendio."

The dummy was on fire and Harry watched the flames for a minute before concentrating. He focused his mind and sent water shooting out of his hands dousing the fire.

"Good job, Harry, now read up on the spell I did to light it and Rigel, keep reading on the water spell."

Ten minutes later, Harry and Rigel stood up.

Sirius had transfigured four dummies. Harry was to light one on fire, while Rigel doused it, then they were to switch.

Harry lit the first one with his mind and Rigel doused it after two tries. Rigel lit the second one easier than dousing the first one and Harry doused his. They went back and forth until Sirius told them to stop.

"Good job. That's enough for today. We'll also start jogging in the morning so the two of you will increase on your stamina. You guys head upstairs and get changed and showered. We'll meet downstairs in the dining room for dinner. After, we'll have a short dance lesson and then you guys will get some rest."

"Yes, sir," Rigel and Harry replied and walked upstairs. They each took a shower and changed. They walked back downstairs, dressed in their clean casual robes and met Sirius in the dining room. Gabriella, Daphne and Astoria walked in behind them and all the men stood up. Sirius guided Gabriella to her seat and pulled it out for her. Harry and Rigel did the same and then sat back down.

"Perfect," Sirius said.

The food appeared and they were having steak, boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, and several different vegetables.

Both of the boys ate like Sirius had taught them and once they finished their food, they took their medicine, while trying their hardest not to make a face.

"Okay, are you guys too tired or are you okay to have a lesson?"

"Could we continue the lesson tomorrow?" Rigel asked. "I'm quite exhausted from the day and I would like to get some rest if we're going to begin jogging tomorrow."

"Sure, Rigel, and Harry, get some rest too."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied and followed Rigel upstairs, after bidding Gabriella, Daphne, and Astoria good night.

"So are you guys staying?" Sirius asked.

"If you don't mind, Siri," Gabby replied.

"Of course not," Sirius replied lovingly.

Daphne and Astoria smiled and said, "Aww, finally." They ran upstairs to their room.

Sirius laughed and led Gabby upstairs.

"So this is my room and yours if you wish," Sirius spoke quietly.

She smiled and replied, "I would like nothing more, Sirius."

With the long day, the house was quiet as everyone went to sleep.

**I love giving Sirius more family. After losing the Potters', he needs all the family and love he can get. Rigel and Harry are going to make great brothers, I think. Next chapter will come soon until then please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Work and Holidays

Chapter 17: Work and Holidays

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is.  
Thanks for the reviews and Ina Bauer, I agree with you about Dumbledore. I am going to space them two a bit because I think he controlled Harry too much. The Weasley's I'm not going to take out completely because I love Harry and Ginny, but Ron is going to change a bit after seeing Harry act like a lord, he's going to start figuring out that he should act better, which is going to win over someone.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The next month went by fast with Harry and Rigel mastering the charms textbook for first year and moving on to the Transfiguration textbook.

They mastered dancing, talking, walking, and had started the study on their animagus forms. Harry was a phoenix and Rigel was a wolf. Daphne and Astoria had started working with them, but Gabby wanted them to wait until they got their wands to learn any magic, so they read the textbooks.

Ginny and Ron had been over a couple of times, but mostly Harry, Rigel, Daphne, Astoria, Gabby, and Sirius were on their own.

Everything was relatively into a relatively given routine until one day when Harry, Rigel, Daphne, and Astoria came down to find Sirius with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, no," Harry muttered to Rigel. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Rigel replied.

Daphne and Astoria nodded and followed them to the dining room table for breakfast.

"Excuse me, Sirius, why are you grinning?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that would be because, in less than a week, is Halloween and we are having a masquerade ball."

Harry and Rigel's eyes were fearful and Daphne and Astoria looked excited.

"We will be hosting it and a lot of people are coming. We just wanted to warn you guys because as children of the house you will have to have dates."

"What?!" Harry and Rigel asked.

"Yep, that means, get asking boys and girls, be careful who you choose," Sirius replied.

Daphne and Astoria nodded and breakfast continued as usual.

Gabriella looked amused at the whole situation and Sirius smiled.

Breakfast finished without event and Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Susan and their parents were coming over later for a Quidditch match to give the boys and girls a break for working so hard the last month.

About an hour before lunch, they arrived and Harry, Rigel, Daphne, and Astoria went to meet them by the fireplace.

The first to come were Ginny and Ron.

Harry decided to use what little courage he had and walked over to her.

"Ginny, would you like to attend the masquerade ball that my father is having with me? It would be an honor to escort you," Harry asked, remembering his manners.

Ginny grinned and replied, "Of course, Lord Potter."

Harry smiled and Ron looked a little angry, but then Astoria came and asked him to attend the ball with her, after that, he mellowed out a lot.

Next, was Neville, Augusta, Luna, and Xeno.

"Luna, would you go to the ball with me?" Rigel asked really fast.

"It sounds like fun, thank you, Rigel," Luna replied in her distant voice.

"Hi, Neville, would you like to go to my dad's ball with me?" Daphne asked sweetly.

Neville blushed bright red and nodded, after getting hit in the back by Augusta.

Susan arrived last with Amelia right behind her and everyone went quiet.

Rigel was staring at his mother in shock. He turned back to look at Sirius and then back at his mum.

"What's going on here?" Amelia asked. "Rigel?"

"Auntie, do you know him?"

"Yes, Rigel, honey, what are you doing here?"

"Kreacher brought me. I had been stuck in Grimmuald Place for five years with only him to take care of me. He brought me here to Sirius because Dad asked him to find me a safe home and knew Siri would take care of me," Rigel replied. "I'm staying with Sirius though, mum. Harry's my brother now and Daphne and Astoria are my sisters. I have a family."

"That's fine, Rigel, I'm just glad you're safe," Amelia replied, but looked a little sad too.

"I'm sorry, mum, but I knew every time you looked at me you saw Dad and I didn't want to do that to you anymore. Sirius and Gabby love me and they say they'll take care of me, plus, you have Susan. She needs you too."

Amelia looked at Susan and back at Rigel. She nodded and said, "Rigel, I've always loved you. I'm sorry I couldn't..."

"It's okay," Rigel replied with a small smile.

Amelia nodded and Harry came over to Rigel.

"He's my brother now and I love him, just like I love Gabby, Siri, Daph, and Astoria."

Amelia smiled and said, "I can see that. You guys make a really great family."

"Thank you, Amelia," Sirius said.

"Susan, let's go, I can't stay today and I know you just wanted to say hi to your friends," Amelia said.

"Nice seeing you guys, I'll see you all at the ball," Susan said as she followed her Aunt through the floo.

"Well, that was interesting," Rigel said to break the silence.

Sirius laughed and said, "Let's go play some Quidditch."

Quidditch wasn't much of an event after that and Sirius's team won, especially after Ginny made all her goals. Rigel was still getting used to flying on a broom, but he was a natural just like Harry. He was more chaser than Harry was and Harry preferred seeker anyways.

After Quidditch, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville had to go home, but after an eventful day like that, everyone was exhausted.

The house elves made a quick dinner and after, the kids went to sleep exhausted as Gabby and Sirius soon followed.

A week later, everything was prepared for the masquerade ball. Harry was wearing the dress robes that Amelia had gotten and Sirius had taken Rigel out to get some.

They were both dressed respectably with masks that they bought as a pair. Harry's blocked one side of his face, the mask was gold, and Rigel's blocked the opposite side of his face and was black. Both of their robes had their crests on them.

They walked downstairs together with Daph and Astoria following.

Sirius and Gabby were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them.

"Come along, boys, girls, we have to greet the guest," Sirius said.

They followed Sirius to the front doors of Potter Manor, which were opened fully to allow wide groups of people to enter, and waited for the guests to arrive.

The first group to arrive was the Weasley's. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led Ron and Ginny up to the doors.

"Hello, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny," Sirius greeted them.

"Sirius, the lovely Gabriella," Arthur greeted.

Gabriella curtsied and said, "A pleasure, Arthur."

They walked through and Ginny walked over to Harry.

"Lord Potter," she greeted with a small curtsy.

"Ginerva," Harry greeted with a small bow. "You look lovely this evening."

Ginny smiled and took his arm.

"Do you want to follow your parents through to the ball room? I have to greet the rest of the guests," Harry asked.

"I'll wait with you, if that's okay?"

"Of course," Harry replied with a smile.

"Good evening, Ronald," Astoria greeted him with a curtsy.

"Hello, Astoria, you look amazing," he replied with a clumsy, but small bow.

"Do you want to wait for the rest of the guests or head in with your parents? I have to stay out here with my family."

"I'll head inside and meet you there, Astoria," he replied and headed in.

"Excuse me, Sirius, who else is coming?" Rigel asked.

"A lot of people, Rigel," Sirius replied.

The next family to come, Harry didn't recognize.

"Amos," Sirius greeted. "Glad you make it."

"A pleasure to be invited, Lord Black. This is my wife. My son, Cedric, is starting his second year this year."

"I'm sure I'll have the pleasure of meeting him at the New Years Ball," Sirius replied.

"Of course, Lord Black, we'd be happy to attend."

Sirius smiled and pointed them to the ball room.

Several more families arrived and Sirius let Harry, Rigel, Daphne, and Astoria join their dates.

A couple more families arrived and then, Sirius and Gabriella joined everyone.

Sirius went over to the small stage and spoke in his magically enhanced voice, "Welcome, everyone, to the first of many balls to be held by my family. I wish you all a happy Halloween and enjoy the music. For now, I would like to ask my sons and daughters to join their dates with me and my soon-to-be wife, Gabriella, to lead into the first dance of the night."

Everyone clapped as Harry, Ginny, Rigel, Luna, Daphne, Neville, Astoria, and Ron went out to the dance floor.

A slow, melodic song began to play and the family began to dance.

Harry and Ginny were dancing like two people that were in love, but as they were only nine and ten, they looked like the best of friends. Their bond was growing stronger, at least from what they could tell, and they could almost talk to each other through their minds. The feelings were getting stronger and they could feel each others feelings from a further distance.

Rigel and Luna were dancing like Sirius had taught them and Neville and Astoria were dancing carefully as Neville wasn't very good. Daphne and Ron were dancing the same way because Ron kept stepping on her toes.

The dance ended and everyone else began to dance. The feast wasn't due to start for another hour, so Harry and Ginny followed Rigel and Luna over to the drink table.

"A lot of people, isn't it?" Harry asked Rigel, who was looking very nervous.

"Yeah, but it's getting easier. Do you think it'll get better, the fear?"

"Yeah, bro, it's just being alone for so long. You have us," Harry replied.

"Yeah, you guys are the best," Rigel said.

"Are we going to dance some more, Rigel?" Luna asked.

"If you want to, then, yes, Luna," Rigel replied politely.

Luna nodded and Rigel led her out on to the dance floor.

"So," Ginny said.

"Yeah, Gin, do you think...we'll be able to keep in contact next year? I don't think the bond will let us stay away that long."

"I don't know, Harry," she replied.

Harry nodded and asked, "Would you like to dance again?"

Ginny nodded and they danced.

About an hour later, the food was set in the dining room and Sirius was leading the crowd.

"Our house elves worked very hard tonight, we hope you enjoy," Sirius said as he sat down at the head of the table. Gabby sat to his left and the kids sat down near them with every one else sitting where they wished to sit.

Dinner was quite talkative and the conversation never seemed to end. Amos was very proud of his son and loved to brag. Minny had made it for dinner, but had to leave soon after. Remus had just barely made it and didn't have a date for the night. Andromeda and Ted Tonks were there and were very happy. It turned out Tonks was accepted to Auror Academy. They were very surprised that she made it.

Harry talked to them for a little bit, especially about his metamorph ability. Remus was very surprised to hear that Harry's animagus was a phoenix. It turned out that the only other person in the world with that animagus form was Albus.

Harry didn't like that and changed the subject quickly.

Dinner ended with a pleasant dessert and everyone carried on back to the ball room. The dancing continued until late that night.

Sirius gathered everyone by the front doors as people began to leave. Ginny and Ron were staying as they had permission from their parents, but the rest of the kids went home.

As they said good bye to the last person, which was Andromeda and Ted because they were having a long discussion with Remus, who was also staying, and left.

Sirius closed the doors and sighed.

"That was wonderful, guys, you can head up to bed. We'll start training again next week after we relax, but I expect you both up for our morning run."

"Yes, Sirius," Harry and Rigel replied and followed Daph and Astoria upstairs.

The whole house exhausted, they all went to sleep.

The week of relaxing went by fast for the kids and soon they were back to work. Minny came over on the weekends, pretending not to know what was going on in the house as she was a professor, and helped the boys with their wandless ability. She also helped Daphne and Astoria with their reading by helping them with answering their questions.

After about a month of working with the transfiguration textbook, both boys had mastered the first year. Sirius was proud of them both and was proud of Daphne and Astoria as they could answer any question on the book.

Sirius moved them on to Potions, but he could tell that Daphne and Astoria were going to have a problem with the subject. Gabby helped them with text book, while Sirius was helping Harry and Rigel understand and brew the potions. He also bought them an advanced version.

"Don't worry about being too smart. I know who teaches potions and you guys are going to need all the help you can get," Sirius said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because the professor went to school with me, Prongs, and Moony. We used to make it our personal fun to play pranks on him, especially when he stuck his nose in our business."

Harry and Rigel nodded and worked as hard as they could to understand the subject.

The day before Thanksgiving, they took a break.

"I know wizards don't celebrate it, but your mum loved this holiday, Harry," Sirius said as they ran around the pitch. They were all up to eight laps in the morning and Sirius was proud of them.

"Okay, the Dursley's used to celebrate it, but I was never able to eat any because they only let Dudley eat to the point where he couldn't move and by then, there wasn't any left," Harry said.

Rigel looked like he wanted to go show the Dursley's where they could shove their food and Sirius said, "Don't worry, Harry, we'll have a good dinner. Gabby's thinking about making it herself."

"What?!" they asked in shock.

"Yes, she knows how to cook. Her ex-husband never let her."

"So have you guys decided on a date?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she wants to do it in the summer that way you guys can be there, it'll be warm, and we won't have to worry about you guys needing sleep as you will both be ready for school by then."

"How much more do we have?" Rigel asked curiously as they finished up their fifth lap.

"Well, you both are finishing Potions quickly, which isn't shocking for Harry as his mum was amazing at it and Rigel, Reg was good too. Next, we'll go for Defence against the Dark Arts and while we are working on that, we are also going to begin Astronomy, which I'm going to start pushing our runs up two hours in the morning. Herbology and History of Magic we'll work through the textbooks, but I want you guys to take notes on History of Magic. Professor Binns is an old ghost that they have teaching the subjects, so during class, just take notes from your textbook and you should be okay or just take them and use the class as a sleeper."

Harry and Rigel laughed and nodded.

"Now, let's do the last two laps and get showered up. I think Gabby expects us all to help her cook."

Harry and Rigel looked at each other scared, but did as they were told.

Thanksgiving, the next day, was eventful as Harry, Rigel, Daphne, Astoria, and Sirius helped Gabby make dinner.

Gabby had them up at eight to start and they were slowly finishing up. She let the kids go get cleaned up while her and Sirius set the table.

The kids came back down and they had a pleasant dinner, just the six of them. Harry had fun talking and joking and everyone went around the table saying what they were thankful for. For Harry's first Thanksgiving, he could definitely say it was the best.

After dinner, the kids cleaned up and let Sirius and Gabby have a night to themselves.

"Well?" Rigel asked.

"Well what?" Harry asked. They had asked Daphne and Astoria to let them clean up the dishes after they finished the table.

"How was your first Thanksgiving?"

"Better than I'd imagined, bro, but how was yours?"

"Amazing, I couldn't have found a better family."

Harry smiled and after they finished the dishes, they went to bed.

**So Halloween and Thanksgiving, Harry and Rigel are really good learners, but I don't know what I'm going to do about Snape yet for Potions. Christmas break is next, plus Tonks teaches Harry one of his new powers. Can't wait! As always, please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Christmas Break and Metamorph Training

**Thanks for the reviews and to Ina Bauer, thank you for an awesome idea for when Harry gets sorted into Hogwarts. You are definitely right when you said Harry has been Ravenclaw and Gryffindor too much, but I have an idea that will shock a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

Harry and Rigel finished up Potions the week after Thanksgiving. Defence Against the Dark Arts was going well, as Harry and Rigel had already learned some of the spells from the spell book, but Astronomy was the time they hated the most.

They met at midnight every other night to work. Astronomy only took two weeks for Harry, Rigel, Daphne, and Astoria as they were all very good at learning the stars and planets.

Defence against the Dark Arts took almost until the week before Christmas. Sirius decided then that they would wait until after the rest of the holidays to work on anything, except for Harry's metamorph ability and occasionally working on their animagus ability.

The Monday before Christmas Eve was when families began coming home from Hogwarts. Ginny and Ron were going with their parents and brothers for Christmas in Romania and Bill was coming from Egypt to meet them there.

Luna was spending Christmas with her dad as were the rest of Harry and Rigel's friends. Minny and Remus were coming to stay with them the night of Christmas. Tonks, Andromeda, and Ted were staying with until the day before New Years.

Sirius met the family at the door.

"Andy, Ted, Tonks," he greeted.

"Hello, Siri," Andy replied as she hugged him.

Ted shook his hand and Tonks hugged him too.

"Hello, Harry, you ready to start working?" Tonks asked as she walked over to him.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Harry replied respectively.

She smiled and led him to the training room.

"Hey, Harry," Rigel called as they walked away. "Can I come?"

Harry nodded and Rigel ran to catch up.

Daphne and Astoria decided to stay with their mum and Sirius until they joined them.

Harry followed Tonks, as she seemed to know where they were going, and she opened the door to the training room.

"Okay, Harry, how much do you know about metamorphagus's?"

"I know that they are very rare and what I've read from the book you guys gave me for my birthday."

"Good, that will help. Have you ever used your ability?" she asked.

"The only time I can think of, and I didn't know that you could do it until I read the book, was when my aunt chopped off all my hair in an attempt to get it to stop being everywhere and when I woke up the next morning, it was all their again."

Tonks nodded and said, "That's a perfect example. Today, we'll start with something easy. We'll go with changing your hair length. Depending on how well you do with that will determine if we'll do more." Harry nodded and waited for Tonks to continue. "Watch me," she said and changed the length of her bubble pink hair. It had been in a pixie cut, but now it was all the way down her back.

"Wow," Harry said. "And I'll be able to do that as easy as you?"

"You should, it depends on how bad the block was on that part of your magic," Tonks said calmly, but Harry and Rigel could hear the anger underlying her tone. She changed her hair back to the pixie cut and said, "Not try to make your hair longer and then shorter."

Harry nodded and willed his hair longer. Almost instantaneously, his hair was down his back.

"Good job, Harry, that block must not have been that strong. Now, shorter."

Harry nodded again and willed his hair back to the way it was before.

"Excellent, Harry," Tonks said when he did it. "Now, try to change the color. Go for an easy one. Start with brown, since your hair is black."

Harry did like he was told and changed his hair to a medium brown.

"Wicked, Harry," Rigel said.

"Now, blonde," Tonks said. Harry did that too and Tonks continued, "Yellow." He followed her through the list from yellow, it went to green, blue, purple, red, pink, until Harry could change every color of the rainbow. "Now, if you want to do streak, you have to plan it carefully because sometimes it can go really wrong."

She added blue streaks to her bubble gum pink hair.

"Awesome," Harry said. He changed his hair back to it's natural black and add emerald green streaks that brought out his eyes.

"Nice one, Harry," Sirius said as he walked in. "Really suits you."

Harry grinned and Gabriella smiled at him.

"Okay, Harry, are you feeling tired or do you want to keep working?" Tonks asked.

"I feel great," he replied.

"I guess that settles it then. We'll start on your eyes."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Let's start with brown, then blue, then hazel."

Harry nodded and changed his eyes brown.

"Good job," Gabby said.

He changed them blue.

"Excellent."

He changed them hazel and everyone cheered.

"Good job, Harry," Rigel said.

He changed them back to his normal green, but left his hair with the green streaks.

"Alright, we'll work on fingernails next, but you're going to need some rest before we work on changing anything else."

Harry nodded and knew she was right because he was starting to feel tired. Not using his own magic, from it being blocked, was making him feel very tired.

"Alright, now changing anything more than your hair, eye color, or something small, can cause a rush of tiredness, which why I want you to be fully rested before you try any of it."

"Yes, Tonks," Harry replied.

"Now, change your fingernails long, then short and then time for bed."

Harry did as she said with ease and she bid him good night. Rigel and Harry went upstairs as the rest of them followed.

The next morning, Sirius woke Harry and Rigel up for their morning run. After that, they took showers and dressed for the day. They met everyone downstairs for breakfast and that was very pleasant and funny as Andy was constantly telling jokes about when Sirius was younger.

Tonks led Harry, Rigel, Daph, and Astoria to the training room again and the others were coming because they wanted to watch.

"Okay, Harry, I told you that today we would work on changing other things, but we need to be careful as some things are harder than others. Harry nodded and Tonks asked, "We'll start with simple body changes first. The face is slightly more difficult so we'll work on that last. Now, try to make your hands larger."

He did and they grew to about the size of Sirius's, which was weird on a ten year old. He changed them back and everyone clapped.

"Okay, now try to do make your arms longer, just don't make them too long."

Harry made his arms grow and changed them back to normal.

"Good job, now take off your shoes and socks and try to make your feet longer."

Harry nodded and did so. His feet grew and then he made them their normal size so he could put his shoes back on.

"Now, we are going to adjust your height, okay?"

"Okay," Harry replied.

"Now, what you are going to do is make your legs grow longer. Make sure you grow your thighs and calves because if they become even slightly uneven you won't be able to stand up."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. When he finished making his legs taller, he was as tall as Sirius.

"Good job, Harry," Sirius cheered.

"Good job, Harry, now, try to make yourself go back to your normal size." Harry nodded and shortened his legs. "Now, what you are going to do next is very difficult, okay? I want you to take it one step at a time. Pick a person you idol. A person that you never stop thinking about."

Harry nodded and knew who he would choose.

"Now, start with your height, feet, arms, estimate on torso, eyes, lips, ears, nose, face, and then hair."

Harry nodded and began. He adjusted his height when he finished, he was as tall as Sirius. He grew his arms and adjust his weight and torso. Next, he made his eyes hazel, his lips adjusted, ears, nose, and then the rest of his face. His scar was gone and he made his hair slightly shorter than his own and took out the green streaks.

"How did I do?" he asked. He turned to look at Sirius and saw him gasp.

"Prongs," he whispered and then shook himself. "Excellent job, Harry," he said, but Harry could see the tears in his eyes. Also, he could see tears forming in Gabby's eyes and Andy's.

Harry changed back slowly and when he was done, he ran over and hugged Sirius.

"I'm sorry, Sirius."

"It's okay, pup, you did really good, but I wasn't expecting that."

Harry nodded and let go. Sirius's tears were gone and was replaced with pride for him.

Tonks walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job, Harry, we'll start working on voices tomorrow and after that, we'll start having fun with our work."

"Okay, Tonks," Harry replied and followed Rigel to the dining room for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet event and Harry didn't like it. He knew everyone was thinking about his dad, but he knew his dad best and always wanted to be like him.

He finished his dinner and took a shower before he went to bed. What he had forgotten was that it was Christmas Eve.

**Well, interesting chapter. I love Tonks and I couldn't wait to put her in the story. I hope you all enjoyed and until next time, please review.**


End file.
